Aquele Beijo
by Carolmmp
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] The Kiss: Um momento crucial pode mudar tudo. Rachel e Quinn se beijam durando um jogo de girar a garrafa, e os gleeks decidem brincar de cupido.
1. Rivers In Egypt

**Hey pessoas! Então, para quem me conhece do Nyah, eu comecei a postar essa tradução lá, e consegui concluir, mas o Nyah excluiu. Então decidi postar aqui. **

**Se tiver alguns erros, me desculpe, eu não vou revisar nem nada, apenas vou postar, como já está inteiramente concluida, vou postar vários por dia. **

**Espero que gostem XD**

* * *

Capitulo I : Rivers In Egypt.

Quinn assistiu com horror quando a garrafa verde ameaçadora tinha girado alegremente em círculos apenas alguns segundos atrás, desacelerou para uma oscilação bêbada antes de a um ponto morto com o pescoço condenatório apontado diretamente para ela. Era como olhar para o cano de uma arma carregada.

Ela estava apenas vagamente consciente do súbito rugido de riso, ressaltando alguns que gritaram "Woos", mas ela definitivamente ouviu o 'tão quente' de Puck, é claro, e um "hell yeah" que soou suspeitosamente como Santana. O que saiu da boca de Quinn, em vez do "foda-se não" que percorreu sua cabeça, porque, na verdade, uma boa menina cristã não diz essa palavra, mesmo que ela tivesse participado do infelizmente nomeado (apenas uma vez), ato que levou para a queda espetacular de graça era "de jeito nenhum". Mais especificamente, "Nem em nove níveis do inferno de Dante eu estou beijando Berry!"

Ela sabia que essa festa foi uma má ideia. Qualquer coisa que envolva Puck e álcool tinha a palavra perigo piscando em neon vermelho brilhante com grandes setas apontando diretamente para a seu estúpido mohawked. Mas todos tinham ido, junto com um numero surpreendente de Cheerios e atletas, e Sam queria ir para que ele pudesse tentar entrar no lado bom de Puck, mesmo que Quinn ainda não foi determinada a existência ou não de que Puck tinha um lado bom, e muito menos por que Sam se importaria tanto para estar nele. Mas, realmente, quem era ela para dizer não? Ela imaginou que ela estaria segura o suficiente desta vez, com Sam em seu braço para impedi-la de fazer qualquer coisa tola, ou potencialmente alterar sua vida.

Por uma hora ou algo assim, ela tinha se divertido perfeitamente por um tempo, evitando o álcool que estava fluindo livremente, enquanto apreciava o espetáculo que seus amigos faziam em seus vários graus de embriaguez. Então Puck tinha sugerido um único jogo gire-a-garrafa, e Quinn sabia desde o brilho diabólico em seus olhos, e o sorriso em seu rosto, que isso ia causa problema. Afinal, a maior parte do Glee Club foi acoplada, e álcool mais ciúme igualou um potencial desastre. Especialmente quando o casal mais chato e desastroso voltaram a ficar juntos novamente depois de um amargo ciúme havia originado o termino.

Puck tinha aumentado a musica, mantendo os outros atletas e Cheerios fora em um jogo de beer pong, e então passou a encurralar todos os gleeks, e reuni-los em um circulo em sua sala de estar. Cumprindo seu dever como anfitrião, Puck deu um tapa para baixo em uma garrafa vazia de Rolling Rock e dado uma olhada. Ele colocou um beijou desagradável em Brittany, parando apenas quando Artie pigarreou alto. Brittany tinha oferecido o menino um beijinho rápido para acalmá-lo antes que ela conseguiu habilmente girar e parar em Santana, para o deleite obvio de todos os caras, e o embaraço de Finn, que parecia estar tendo um de seus momentos de 'carteiro'. Santana tinha beijado Mike, talvez um pouco demasiado entusiasmo para o gosto de Tina, Artie, embora parecia desfrutar da pequena briga que seguiu. A breve tensão entre o casal asiático havia passado consideravelmente rápido depois que Mike tinha girado e caído em Rachel e sido forçado a dá um beijo de boca fechada na diva. Em uma demonstração de simpatia para o menino, ninguém tinha feito algum comentário sobre não ter sido um beijo real. E agora eles estavam ali, com um giro de Rachel em Quinn, que não achou graça naquilo, e Rachel com os olhos arregalados e com medo de que Quinn pudesse magicamente produzir uma raspadinha para atirar nela.

"Gire novamente, Treasure Trail". O insulto saiu sem que ela sequer pensar nisso, e sentiu Sam endurecer ao seu lado.

"Pega leve, Quinn", ele murmurou baixinho. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar, mas ele só balançou a cabeça em decepção, e ela se lembrou mais uma vez que seu namorado era profundo em uma espécie de bromance com Finn, e, portanto havia decidido que ela deveria tentar fazer amizade com Rachel Berry. Ele só não entende como isso é errado.

"Você não tem o direito de veto, Q. O hobbit girou e parou em você, e agora cê vai beijá-la. Essas são as regras."

"Cale a boca, Santana," Quinn sussurrou, "e Deus, pare de falar igual a um gangster. Seu pai é um médico, e você cresceu nos subúrbios igual a todos nós.

Os olhos da Latina se estreitaram, e ela pulou para a frente só para agarrar a cintura de Brittany. "Você quer ir, Tubbers?"

"Whoa, senhoras. Não que uma boa luta de garotas não seria quente, mas eu quero ver beijos de garotas em ação agora mesmo. E Santana tem um ponto. Regras são regras, querida. Você e Berry terão que se beijar."

Quinn queria bater naquele sorriso arrogante no rosto de Puck, e, em seguida bater na vadia da Santana apenas para o inferno dele.

"Elas não precisam fazer se não quiserem." Todos se viraram para olhar Finn, que estava vermelho confrontado com o braço possessivamente pendurado no ombro de Rachel. "Eu ... Eu quero dizer, elas são duas meninas. Tipo, não conta se elas são duas meninas, né?"

Kurt, recém transferido de volta de Dalton Academy, revirou os olhos para o seu meio-irmão. "Contou para Santana e Brittany."

"Bem, sim, mas ..."

"Mas o que, Finnocence?" Finn olhou timidamente para Santana fumegante e sabiamente decidiu não terminar seu pensamento. Rachel parecia finalmente livrar-se de seu silencio incomum, e acariciou a mão de Finn tranquilizador.

"Está tudo bem, Finn. Estou plenamente disposta a honrar as regras do jogo, mas eu entendo porque Quinn pode se sentir desconfortável se engajar em uma atividade que, embora totalmente se sentido no grande esquema das coisas, é decididamente fora de seu sistema de crenças e valores. Na verdade, sua aceitação da diversidade, até agora, tem sido surpreendentemente aberta quando você considera..."

"Oh meu Deus, Quinn," Santana interrompeu, "apenas beije ela assim ela cala a boca!"

"Tudo bem!". Quinn só queria que isso acabasse logo. Realmente, o quão ruim pode ser? Um beijo rápido nos lábios e eles poderiam seguir em frente. "Vamos acabar com isso."

"Tudo bem! E vamos fazer direito, babes. Quero ver línguas."

"Você é um porco" e "Cale-se Puckerman" foram rosnados ao mesmo tempo, mas foi Mercedes que teve o prazer de bater na nuca de sua cabeça. Puck esfregou distraidamente no local, e ergueu a mão livre em sinal de rendição simulada.

"Droga, tudo bem, sem língua. Apenas certifique-se que é um beijo de verdade, nada de besteira da porcaria do beijo feminino do Chang."

"Ei, eu não sou feminino. Eu estava sendo respeitoso."

"Sim, Mike é um cavalheiro." Tina esfregou seu ombro olhando para o beicinho do namorado. "Você é totalmente viril, baby."

"Totalmente batido. Ow, droga garota, pare de me bater."

"Pare de ser um idiota, e eu vou considerar isso", Mercedes sugeriu.

Quinn revirou os olhos, levantou-se de sua posição confortável no sofá, e adotou sua familiar pose head-bitch-in-charge. "Só venha aqui, Berry, antes, que eu mude de ideia."

Rachel estava sentada na beira da cadeira, que ela estava compartilhando com Finn, e ela lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo antes de responder ao comando de Quinn. "Está tudo bem, Rach," ele calmamente assegurou sua namorada. "Eu não vou ficar bravo. É só um jogo de festa, certo?"

"Claro", ela assegurou-lhe com um sorriso genuíno. Quinn revirou os olhos enquanto observava a troca de olhar doce e enjoativa. Rachel endireitou os ombros e levantou-se, alisando nervosamente as mãos sobre a saia curta demais antes de entrar no circulo na frente de Quinn. "Eu acredito que cinco segundos seria adequado para se qualificar como um, beijo real."

"Você seriamente acabou de dizer entre aspas?"

"É uma linguagem perfeitamente aceitável."

"Você é desse século?" Quinn queria saber. "Ou você caiu fora de algumas péssimas comedias dos anos 50?"

Rachel cruzou os braços, endireitou as costas e olhou para Quinn. "Eu vou lhe informar que a década de cinquenta produziu uma infinidade saudável, entretenimento pensativo na televisão e cinema que, infelizmente, está faltando e meio a escassez de programas de realidade ruim baba melodramático desenfreada do lucro da industria conduzida de hoje. Alem disso ..."

"Você é uma aberração," Quinn latiu, cortando o curto discurso de Rachel.

"Hey! Cadela e Stitch, apenas se beijem para continuarmos!"

Quinn descobriu que Santana lançando o pássaro provavelmente não ajuda com a imagem de boa moça cristã, mas com certeza a fez se sentir bem. Ela voltou sua atenção de volta para Rachel, e notou o leve rubor que pintou seu rosto. Quinn suspirou e olhou para baixo em um par intenso de profundos olhos escuros. Ela sentiu o estranho arrepio percorrer-lhe -definitivamente não de antecipação-, provavelmente desgosto. Sim, desgosto. Talvez se ela pudesse desligar temporariamente a parte de seu cérebro que estava constantemente fabricando insultos apropriados para Berry, ela pode ser capaz de sobreviver ao beijo sem ser amordaçada.

Estudando Rachel, ela tentou pegar algo bom para se concentrar. Bem, ela supôs que sua roupa era moderadamente elegante para uma mudança. Minissaia preta lisa, sem questionável ou padrões de xadrez argyle, a falta de meias até os joelhos, e hey, até mesmo um suéter verde solido, sem cachorros ou gatinhos ou pôneis. Pelo menos Quinn não tem que se sentir como se estivesse molestando uma criança de cinco anos. E tudo bem, Rachel estava tendo um bom dia de cabelo, mesmo que Quinn não fosse realmente fã de franja. Seu olhar, inconscientemente, caiu para os lábios de Rachel, que realmente parecia uma espécie suave. Como, realmente suave, e uma espécie de adorável. Talvez não fosse tão ruim.

Ela se inclinou para frente. Rachel se empurrou para cima, e...

_Oh._

_Oh! Tão suave como parece..._

Rachel tinha beijado exatamente três meninos em seus curtos 16 anos. Finn tinha sido seu primeiro beijo, apesar de aquele beijo tinha sido a própria definição de roubado. Afinal, ele estava namorando Quinn na época, mas Rachel nunca tinha tido qualquer problema ignorando o código moral inconstante que isso significasse a aquisição de algo que ela realmente queria ou sentia que merecia. Aquele beijo, por mais imperfeito que possa ter sido, tinha sido tudo o que ela sempre tinha sonhado que um primeiro beijo deveria ser, bem, pelo menos até a parte que Finn tinha fugido.

Beijar Noah tinha sido bom o suficiente, mas não havia absolutamente nenhum conexão emocional, e Rachel percebeu rapidamente que precisava de mais do que apenas uma conexão. Ele não tinha sido o garoto que ela queria, e ela certamente não tinha sido a garota que ele queria. Felizmente, eles perceberam e se separaram rapidamente e poupou um balde cheio de drama, vendo que Noah acabou por ser o verdadeiro pai do bebê de Quinn. E quanto a sua regressão muito breve, completamente insignificante, pouco antes das Seccionais, bem, que nunca foi mencionado novamente.

Jesse – Jesse tinha sido como ela. Talentoso, driven, e completamente sem remorso. Ele tinha sido seu galã perfeito, e eles poderiam falar por horas sobre musica ou seu futuro estrelato, mas mesmo que ela fosse um pouco apaixonada por ele, beijando-o não resultou em fotos de artifício ou violinos tocando em sua cabeça.

Ela só tinha vislumbrado a magia indescritível com Finn, que a onda de felicidade tinha vindo, finalmente, alegando que o menino que ela queria o tempo todo. Ela teria jurado para quem quisesse ouvir,- que acabou por ser ninguém- que beijar Finn era a quase tão incrível como estar no palco na frente de uma plateia aplaudindo, mesmo que isso não fosse exatamente o roteiro do romance perfeito que uma vez ela tinha imaginado. Afinal, ele tinha jogado sua virtude longe na bicicleta da escola, e então passou a mentir para ela sobre isso por meses, esmagando Rachel e sua autoestima, e exacerbando sua angustia por não reconhecer sua própria culpa, enviando-a, assim, para os braços de Noah em um ato malfada de desespero raiva que, de novo, foi melhor esquecer. Ela e Finn tinham acabado de voltar, mas eles foram mais fortes por terem trabalhado através de suas dificuldades, e tinha vindo a perceber que ter alguém que tinha visto ela no seu melhor e pior, que a conhecia e ainda a amava, falhas e tudo, era a verdadeira magia.

Ou assim ela pensava, até o momento em que beijou Quinn Fabray.

Rachel tinha toda a intenção de contato um beijo de boca fechada, durante o qual ela conte lentamente até cindo, e depois, provavelmente depois de algum insulta a sua feminilidade de Quinn, Santana, ou, mais provavelmente ambos, ela poderia voltar para o lado de Finn e esquecer a coisa toda.

O que ela tinha esquecido foi a forma de contar e respirar e, possivelmente o seu próprio nome. Esse primeiro pincel de lábios macios não tinha imediatamente registrado como outra coisa senão levemente agradável, mas então Quinn inclinou a cabeça só assim, e seu lábio inferior tinha caído entre os de Rachel, e um pouco de energia elétrica teve um curto-circuito no cérebro dela. Tudo que ela sabia era que era _suave_ e _doce_ e _mágico_...

Os olhos de Rachel se fecharam, e todo o clichê de que ela já tinha ouvido falar parecia acontecer com ela de uma vez. Seus joelhos ficaram fracos, borboletas estava virando piruetas em seu estomago, sua pele estava formigando, fogos de artifício explodiam por trás das pálpebras, e – danem-se os violinos -, houve uma sinfonia jogando uma overture romântica e alta o suficiente para abafar suas vaias e assobios de seus amigos. Quando elas se afundaram mais no beijo, os braços de Rachel de alguma forma escorregaram em torno da cintura de Quinn, e os dedos de Quinn afundaram em seu cabelo espesso, escuro, e nenhuma delas parecia ciente de que elas inadvertidamente honraram o pedido de Puck pela língua. Pelo menos até que Rachel ouviu e sentiu um gemido que ela não estava certa que não estava sozinha, e caiu em plena consciência.

Ela empurrou-se para trás e longe de Quinn como se tivesse sido queimada, e ficou sem fôlego e ofegante quando seus sentidos começaram a voltar em foco. Ela olhou para Quinn, meio que esperando ver raiva e desgosto em chamas em seu rosto, mas para sua surpresa, Quinn parecia tão aturdida como Rachel se sentia. Sua bochechas estavam vermelhas, os olhos de pálpebras pesadas, o peito arfante, enquanto lutava para recuperar o fôlego, e os braços semi levantados no ar, aparentemente ainda em busca da menina que tinha estado neles.

Com exceção da musica estridente dos alto-falantes, todo o circulo de amigos ao redor deles caiu em completo silencio, por certa de quinze segundos antes de Brittany dizer, "que estava tão quente", e, em seguida, todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo ...

Puck soltou um grito alto, gritando. "Incrível porra!"

Kurt murmurou, "Eu não preciso ver isso. Nunca."

"No-nossa, menina", de Mercedes.

Tina sussurrou: "Oh. Meu. Deus", e Mike ecoou com um tranquilo "Sim."

E um "Wow" de Artie.

"Maneira de obter a sua aberração em, Q", de Santana. "Ou talvez eu devesse dizer ... obtê-lo em juízo aberração 'yo'".

Esse comentário pareceu tirar Quinn de qualquer estupor que ela estava, e ela virou-se para Santana com uma carranca. "Cale a boca ou você estará correndo de suicídios até a formatura", ela olhou para Rachel a tempo de ver ela corada e um carrancudo Finn em movimento atrás de sua namorada, e soltar uma mão possessiva em seu ombro. O olhar de Quinn se transformou em gelo, e ela bateu as costas da mão na boca com nojo. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ela apontou um dedo ameaçador para Rachel. "E que você nunca mais coloque suas mãos de homem em mim novamente, RuPaul".

Rachel sentiu a face queimar. Ela estava esperando o insulto, e que não era nada que ela tivesse ouvido antes, muitas e muitas vezes. Então, porque ele a fez se sentir um pouco enjoada dessa vez? O aperto de Finn em ombro e ele rosnou? "Ei, deixe Rachel. É apenas um jogo estúpido."

"É, amiga," Mercedes falou em uma tentativa de suavizar a tensão súbita. "É suposto ser divertido, certo?"

Quinn revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. "Tanto faze. Essa festa 'ta uma merda. Vamos, Sam, você está me levando para casa." Ela virou e desfilou para a porta, sem sequer esperar por Sam, que havia ficado silenciosamente observando a troca do sofá. Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso pequeno para o grupo quando se levantou.

"Uh ... Eu acho que nós estamos indo."

"Ah, vamos lá cara. As coisas estavam ficando boas", Puck lamentou para o casal loiro. "E você está arruinando totalmente o jogo, Quinn. É a sua vez!" Quinn fez um show de lança-lo, e , em seguida, agarrou a mão de Sam e puxou-o para foram certificando-se de que ele tinha fechado atrás deles. Puck deu de ombros: "Então, quem está a fim de Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Babaca", disse Mercedes com outro tava leve na cabeça.

"Outra vez? Continue assim e eu acho que você gosta de uma vida difícil, hot mama."

"Cale a boca, ou eu vou arrancar sua cabeça, seu pervertido. Ambas." Puck fez uma careta, e deslizou para longe, enquanto todo mundo riu. Todos, exceto Rachel. Ela forçou um sorriso apertado, mas ela não conseguia decidir-se a juntar-se no humor. Sua mente estava muito ocupada com a repetição do beijo, e tentando fazer o sentindo do caminho que ela respondeu. Ela sentiu Finn deslocar ao seu lado, depois de uma mão suavemente tocar sua bochecha, prendendo sua atenção.

"Ei, você está bem, Rach?"

_Não._

"Sim, Finn. Estou me divertindo muito". Ela lançou-se um de seus sorrisos megawatt praticado, mas ela podia dizer pelo sulco que se manteve entre suas sobrancelhas que ele não estava acreditando em seu ato. Seu sorriso esmaeceu, mas não desapareceu completamente quando ela se virou em seus braços, suas mãos vindo para descansar em seus ombros largos. "Serio, eu estou bem", ela assegurou-lhe em voz baixa. "Só um pouco... confusa."

Ele balançou a cabeça: "Sim, eu acho que eu entendo isso. Quer dizer, beijar Quinn teve de ser totalmente estranho para você. Porque você é, tipo, ambas garotas e, você sabe, meio que se odeiam."

Rachel franziu os lábios, empurrando para fora um zumbido sem entusiasmo de reconhecimento. Estranho não era exatamente a palavra que ela usaria. O problema era que as palavras que ela queria usar trouxe perguntas que ela simplesmente não estava pronta para responder. "Eu prefiro esquecer toda essa experiência."

Finn sorriu para ela. "Eu acho que eu posso ajudar com isso." Ele se inclinou para baixo, e Rachel inclinou a cabeça para trás para aceitar seu beijo. Ela tentou não pensar o quão desconfortável a sua diferença de altura extrema pareceu, tentou não notar a ausência de suavidade ou borboletas, tentou não compará-lo – não, ela não iria fazer isso. Finn era seu namorado. Ela adorava beija-lo. Ela o amava. Qualquer que seja bizarro a reação que ela teve com Quinn era, sem dúvida, resultado de nervos, e aquele soco questionável que Noah tinha entregado a ela, de que ela erroneamente tinha tomado alguns goles. Era uma anomalia. A sorte. Irrelevante.

Com essa decisão, ela se entregou ao beijo de Finn completamente, e ignorou a pequena voz em sua cabeça sussurrando sobre os rios do Egito.


	2. The First Sign of Crazy

Capitulo II : The First Sign of Crazy.

"Então, essa noite foi divertida, hein?"

Quinn olhou diretamente para Sam, sua sobrancelha levantada. "Você é idiota? Estávamos na mesma festa?"

"Uh, sim?"

Quinn apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para fora da janela do passageiro na noite sem estrelas, mentalmente marcando os postes que passavam no caminho de volta para casa dela.

"Vamos, Quinn", o menino convenceu: "Eu sei que você não gosta da Rachel e tudo mais, mas sério, não foi grande coisa. Poderíamos ter ficado um pouco mais."

Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos em seu colo. "Fácil para você dizer", ela resmungou entre dentes. "Não foi você que teve que sofrer a humilhação de beijar a Stubbles".

"Eu não entendo porque você tem um problema com ela. Sim, ela é um pouco intensa e um pouco egoísta, mas..."

A cabeça de Quinn girou para olha-lo com um olhar duro. "Juro por Deus, se você começar a cantar seus louvores à única coisa que você estará recebendo de intimo a partir de agora será a sua mão."

"Uau", Sam murmurou com um aceno de cabeça quando ele parou o carro na garagem de Quinn. "Eu tenho que dizer, a atitude de vadia realmente não está fazendo nada em mim agora."

_Sério?_ Quinn não precisou disso. "Ruim para você. Está fazendo maravilhas para mim." Com um puxão vicioso para o punho, ela empurrou a porta aberta, graciosamente saiu do carro, e, depois de bater com uma força extra, ela marchou até a passarela e em sua casa sem olhar para trás – o chamado namorado.

Uma vez dentro, Quinn jogou as chaves sobre a mesa do corredor e caiu contra a porta, arrastando os dedos da sua mão esquerda pelo cabelo. A casa estava escura, sem nenhum sinal de sua mãe ter esperado seu retorno, e que foi provavelmente uma coisa boa. Elas conseguiram começar os reparos provisórios em seu relacionamento danificado, mas ainda é tocar e ir embora. Judy Fabray nunca ia ganhar o premio de mãe do ano, mas pelo menos ela parou de beber. Ela estava tentando, e assim estava Quinn.

Com um suspiro, ela calmamente fez seu caminho até as escadas e para seu quarto, derramando o cardigã ao longo do caminho. Movendo-se no piloto automático, ela despojou seu vestido e vestiu uma t-shirt e calções confortáveis de dormir, e em seguida, fez seu caminho para o banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Rituais noturnos concluídos, ela caminhou de volta para seu quarto e se jogou sobre a cama. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela respirou fundo, desejando que o seu corpo relaxasse e sua mente desligasse. Funcionou por trinta segundos antes da memória do beijo de Rachel invadir seus sentidos.

Quinn ainda não estava inteiramente certa do que tinha acontecido. Ela tinha sido uma participante relutante praticamente devorando a outra menina em um piscar de olhos. Lembrou-se de pensar que os lábios de Rachel eram suaves, em seguida, pegar um leve gosto de framboesa misturado com algum outro sabor não identificável, e a combinação foi inebriante. Um calor desagradável havia derrubado em sua barriga e explodiu em lugares decididamente mais ao sul. E, pela primeira vez em sua jovem vida, ela _queria._

Ela tinha beijado meninos antes. Não dezenas ou qualquer cosia, ela não era uma vadia como Santana e Brittany, mas tinha havido alguns. Seu primeiro beijo foi com David Pyle no inicio do primeiro ano, o início tardio, graças em parte a seu pai que era excessivamente rigoroso e firme na educação católica. Era pouco mais do que uma imprensa estranha nos lábios rígidos que parecia tão estranho que ela teve que reprimir uma risadinha. Tinha lhe dado o benefício da duvida e eles corajosamente tentaram mais algumas vezes com os mesmos resultados tristes. Escusado será dizer, que ele não tinha impressionado ela e logo tinha sido chutado para o meio fio, o tema de piadas sobre os lábios de lagarto. Quinn realmente tinha sido uma grande vadia, mesmo assim. Ela nem sequer pensa no pobre David que ainda estava no McKinley. Ele poderia ter transferido para Dalton Academy, ou algo assim.

Finn foi o primeiro garoto que ela já tinha ficado seriamente, e beijá-lo tinha sido legal, um pouco desleixado, mas ele nunca conseguiu fazer nada em suas sessões de amassos que a fez querer repensar sobre acima da cintura e sobre as regras de sutiã. Essa foi provavelmente uma coisa boa, uma vez que seu pequeno problema teria, sem duvida, deixado ela completamente insatisfeita.

Puck foi um erro. Treinadora Sylvester tinha sido no seu caso sobre seu peso, e Finn vinha fazendo ruídos sobre como ingressas no Glee Club, e maldita Rachel Berry vinha fazendo olhos de corça em seu namorado. Quinn estava chateada e se sentido mal e Puck estava ali, dizendo-lhe tudo o que ela precisava ouvir, como um diabo no ombro dela que ela simplesmente não teve a vontade de lutar. Então, ela o deixou leva-la para casa e entregá-la alguns coolers de vinho e convencê-la de que dar sua virgindade para ele não era a pior ideia da historia do sexo feminino. A parte mais triste, além dos nove meses de se sentindo como uma baleia e ser empurrada para a parte inferior da cadeia alimentar, e a dor de dar a luz e, em seguida, desistir de seu bebê, era que o sexo ainda não tinha sido particularmente bom.

E agora havia Sam. Ele era bonito, e doce, e uma espécie de idiota, de forma às vezes adorável. Talvez ela não fosse exatamente apaixonada por ele, e talvez ela não tivesse começado a namorar com ele pelas razões certas, mas ele a faz sorrir e ela realmente precisava depois do ano passado. Sim, ela estava ainda mais obcecado com a imagem do que ela era, o que estava dizendo algo totalmente (para o efeito de águas rasas, tanto?) E não, beijá-lo não é exatamente definir seu mundo em chamas, mas ela era uma espécie de alivio sobre isso. Ela tinha sido perfeitamente seria comprometendo o seu voto de celibato, e ela não precisava de um rapaz tentando-a a ter relações sexuais quando ela soube em primeira mão que as consequências poderiam ser.

Mas um beijo de Rachel Berry tinha redefinido tentação, e Quinn ainda não tinha sido autoconsciente o suficiente para perceber o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ela estava tão perdida em Rachel e sua própria reação inesperada que ela poderia ter arrastado até o tapete ali mesmo na sala de estar de Puck , Rachel de repente teve o bom senso de se afastar. E, aparentemente, Quinn tinha nenhum senso, porque ela estava a dois segundos de distância de apenas pegar Rachel e beijá-la novamente até que Santana tinha feito aquele comentário sobre a obtenção de sua aberração, e Quinn tinha percebido exatamente o que ela estava fazendo e quanto ela estava gostando.

_Droga!_ Quinn bateu as palmas das mãos contra o colchão e fechou os olhos apertados. _Pare de pensar em Rachel. Ela não é nada! Uma boca alta, egocêntrica, de namorado roubado e um pouco esquisito. Você nem gosta dela, e você com certeza não quer beijá-la novamente. Não quer._

"Não quero", ela sussurrou para a escuridão. Era apenas uma... Uma falha estranha, ou algo assim. Ela tinha acabado de se apanhar no momento. Ela estava agitada e irritada e... Brava. Sim, era isso! Ela provavelmente estava confundindo raiva por paixão. Isso pode acontecer certo? Especialmente para adolescentes hormonais, emocionais. Realmente não significa nada.

Suspirando, Quinn se virou para o lado e fechou os olhos apertando os joelhos contra o peito, resolveu esquecer. Amanha ela chamaria Sam e graciosamente aceitaria seu pedido de desculpas por ser um esquecido, e ter defendido Rachel Berry, e depois tudo voltaria ao normal.

O mar de estudantes se separou em ondas quando Quinn Fabray passou pelo hall na manhã de segunda. O conjunto de seus ombros e a carranca em seu rosto era um farol que brilha a todos em um aviso para manter fora do seu caminho. Um pobre, calouro com acne, nariz colado ao seu iPhone, perdeu os sinais e cometeu o erro de vadiagem muito perto de seu armário. O cotovelo acentuado com seu ombro e seu precioso telefone caiu no chão. "Cuidado, cara de cratera," Quinn resmungou. O menino olhou desanimado para baixo em seu telefone, e por um minuto parecia que ele poderia realmente dizer alguma coisa, mas depois que ele viu o olhar assassino no rosto da líder de torcida, saiu correndo sem dizer uma palavra. Sacudindo a cabeça, Quinn abriu seu armário e começou a pegar seus livros, resmungando baixinho sobre calouros estúpidos e namorados auto justos.

"Falar sozinha é o primeiro sinal de loucura, você sabe." Quinn bateu a porta de metal fechada e olhou para Santana, que estava casualmente encostada na linha de armários com os braços cruzados. "É claro", Santana continuou, "você meio que já mergulhou na loucura na festa do Puck".

Quinn apontou um dedo no ombro de Santana. "Nem pense nisso. Eu não quero ouvir uma palavra sobre Berry ou que nojento e sem sentindo, beija-la. Especialmente de você. Não pense que eu não sei exatamente o que você e Britt fazem atrás das portas fechadas. As vezes sequer fecham a porta".

Santana agarrou o pulso de Quinn e o empurrou. "Primeiro, nem fodendo, a menos que você queira jogar sujo, porque eu vou chutar o seu traseiro gordo e Schuester não vai estar por perto para salvá-la dessa vez. Segundo, eu não estava falando de você babando toda na troll doll. Eu estava falando sobre a tempestade de diva - que, por sinal, foi totalmente péssima,- mas já que você é, obviamente, toda comprometida com o Cray-Cray, talvez devêssemos explorar a sua viagem nos lábios da Berry-licious para Lesbos."

O rosto de Quinn empalideceu, depois ficou vermelho de raiva e ela foi direto para o espaço pessoal de Santana, a voz caindo perigosamente baixa. "Cale. A. Porra. Da. Boca. Eu não sou ... desse jeito."

Santana nem sequer pestanejou. "Por favor, por que tanta negação? Você é um limão pressionado."

Quinn recuou com uma careta confusa. "Que diabos é um limão pressionado?" perguntou ela com os dentes cerrados.

"Um limão que é pressionado," Brittany entrou na conversa, aparecendo atrás de Quinn e deslizando até Santana com um sorriso doce. Ela levantou o dedo mindinho enrolado, e Santana sorriu e enganchou seu próprio dedo mindinho com Brittany em um gesto que Quinn tinha assistido uma centena de vezes. Ela sentiu uma pontada estranha no estômago – mais ou menos inveja.

Santana virou-se estranhamente calma. "Olha Q. Podemos ter nossos problemas, mas eu te conheço. Eu sei que quando você está prestes a sair dos trilhos e eu prefiro não ter que sofrer com o massacre de outro acidente de trem. Apenas ... mantenha suas merdas juntas, ok?"

Quinn cruzou os braços. "Não que eu não aprecie a sua falsa preocupação, S... oh espera, eu totalmente não."

Santana revirou os olhos. "Tanto faz. Não diga que eu não avisei. Vamos, B." Ela começou a se afastar, puxando Brittany ao lado dela, que olhou para trás confusa.

"Mas ela ainda é pressionada."

Quinn não tinha certeza do que Santana e Brittany estavam implicando, mas ela tinha uma vaga ,- bem, bastante inconfundível – ideia, e só acrescentou à sua agitação. Seu fim de semana tinha sido ruim o suficiente. Sam não se preocupou em atender ao telefone ou responder a suas mensagens, até sábado à noite, e então ele teve a coragem de esperar que ela se desculpasse com ele por ser uma vadia. Ela o chamou de desprovido de fundamentos, e desligou na cara dele. Ela não estava tão ansiosa para enfrentar o inevitável confronto. Especialmente agora, quando ela sabia que _precisava_ dele. A acusação de Santana tinha atingido um nervo, que tinha sido demasiado perto da superfície desde sexta-feira à noite.

Apesar da convicção de Quinn para esquecer o incidente com Rachel, seu subconsciente tinha dragado-lo em seus sonhos durante os últimas três noites – sonhos explícitos de olhos escuros e cabelos escuros, lábios macios e pernas tonificadas, e beijos que enviou arrepios na espinha e calor partilha entre suas pernas. Ela tinha acordado dolorida toda maldita vez. Sentia-se suja e errada, porque era Rachel, e Rachel, apesar de muitos variados insultos de Quinn indicando o contrario, era uma garota. Uma garota hetero com um namorado. Assim como Quinn era uma garota hetero com um namorado (atualmente na casa do cachorro). Ela ainda tinha o anel da promessa de queijo para provar isso. Ela não era gay. Ela não podia ser. Ela era católica. Ela foi ensinada durante toda sua vida, tanto em casa quanto na igreja, que a homossexualidade era um pecado.

Ela não era homofóbica nem nada. Apesar do que a Bíblia diz, ela não tem um problema com outras pessoas sendo gay. Ela não tinha nenhum problema com Kurt ou seu (quase, talvez, boy) amigo, Blaine. Ela simplesmente não podia ver que a escolha de estilo de vida para si mesma. E sim, ela entendeu que não era realmente uma escolha, porque realmente, quem iria escolher para ser atormentado, insultado ou descriminado? Mas era uma opção para ela. O bom, justo, escolha ética. Ela escolheu namorar com caras. Ela tinha estado grávida pelo amor de Deus. Não era prova suficiente de sua heterossexualidade?

Não é como se ela tivesse verificado outras meninas no vestiário. Ok, sim, ela tinha, mas não de uma forma gay. Todas as meninas no escopo da competição, certo? Comparando e contrastando? Não foi sexual. Ela nunca ficou excitada quando pegou Brittany e Santana sendo... bem, Brittany e Santana. Essa torção estranha na barriga era repulsa, não excitação. Ela sabe a diferença, não é mesmo?

E daí se ela talvez tenha gostado de beijar Rachel, mais do que gostava de beijar qualquer um de seus namorados. Ela tinha acabado de, aparentemente, tinha namorados que sugava beijando. E daí se ela tinha acordado sábado de manhã as 3:00 da manhã depois de um desses sonhos e passou as próximas duas horas deitada acordada, analisando cada interação que ela já teve com Rachel Berry, procurando qualquer sinal de uma atração preexistente, apenas para descobrir, para seu horror que ela tinha, de fato, sido invulgarmente fixada na menina desde o primeiro ano. Mas isso não foi por causa de alguma atração sexual reprimida ou qualquer coisa, era só porque Rachel era um alvo tão fácil, egoísta e chata, com uma atitude de melhor-que-todos que sempre Quinn esfregou o caminho errado.

E sim, Rachel era extremamente talentosa, e talvez Quinn realmente am-goste, _goste_ de ouvi-la cantar. Ela também podia admitir que ela tinha o hábito de ficar olhando para Rachel quando ninguém está olhando, mas é só porque Rachel parecia realmente apaixonada quando ela estava fazendo ou falando demais sobre ... bem, qualquer coisa, e você não poderia evitar sendo estranhamente atraída por ela. Quinn poderia reconhecer, a si mesma de qualquer maneira, que Rachel fosse um pouco bonita e um pouco quente as vezes também, mas isso foi puramente a partir de uma posição objetiva apontar todo comparando e contrastando novamente essa coisa. Primeira regra de competição de Sue Sylvester, _conhecer seu inimigo_.

No geral, Quinn estava feliz para classificar seus sentimentos por Rachel Berry como aversão muito forte, temperado com episódios ocasionais de respeito relutante. Os sonhos sexuais eram apenas mais um sinal de uma adolescente excessivamente hormonal com demasiada merda em sua mente que se manifesta de maneiras estranhas e abstratas.

O verdadeiro problema, ela decidiu, era de que ela tinha sido muito boa com Rachel ultimamente, e que isso tinha que mudar. Quinn estava indo restaurar a ordem natural das coisas. Primeiro, ela pegaria Sam e o colocaria na linha, e depois, então ela teria certeza que Rachel Berry irá readaptar a sua pose de Queen Bitch.

"Ei cara, como foi seu fim de semana?"

Sam Evans estremeceu um pouco com a força da mão de Finn que bateu em seu ombro, e olhou para o amigo. "Uh, tudo bem, eu acho."

"Legal". Finn sorriu, claramente não pegando a falta de entusiasmo na resposta de Sam. "O meu foi incrível. Rachel me deixou senti-la sob sua camisa, e eu acabei com Puck na nossa maratona de Call Of Duty no sábado. Ele culpou a ressaca, mas mesmo assim conta. Eu, uh, teria convidado você, mas Puck meio que te odeia ... você sabe, com toda essa coisa da Quinn."

"Oh," Sam murmurou tristemente. "Falando em Quinn, quando vocês estavam juntos, ela ta fez, ah, te chamou de idiota e se recusar falar com você novamente até que você peça desculpas por tudo que ela pensa que você fez de errado?"

Finn fez uma pausa, um olhar vazio caindo sobre seu rosto por um instante antes que ele começou a rir, e depois rindo abertamente, pelo menos até que ele pegou o constrangimento no rosto de Sam. "Sinto muito, cara. Eu já estive lá. Acredite em mim. Meu conselho, apenas diga que está arrependido e que ela está totalmente certa e você totalmente errado."

"Mas", Sam começou, mas Finn silenciou-o com o cenho franzido e uma mão no ar.

"Ela está totalmente certa, e você totalmente errado. Se você tiver sorte, ela não termina com você."

Sam empalideceu: "Ela não faria isso, não é?"

Finn deu de ombros: "É Quinn. Ela faz o que ela quer. No primeiro ano, ela fez o capitão do time de basquete chorar no meio da cafeteria. Acho que esse cara teve que se mudar para Pittsburgh no dia seguinte, ou algo assim. Mas hey," ele sorriu e deu um tapa no ombro de Sam novamente: "Boa sorte."

Sam viu Finn desaparecer no corredor e fez uma careta, sentindo-se (não pela primeira vez) que Finn estava secretamente esperando que seu relacionamento com Quinn desse errado. Eles eram amigos, mas de vez em quando nesse sentido subjacente da concorrência levantando um atrito entre os dois rapazes. Suspirando, ele fechou seu armário e se encaminhou para aula de historia que dividia com sua (espera que ainda) namorada.

Ele passou o fim de semana refletindo sobre o argumento estúpido que eles tiveram, e sim, ele provavelmente não deveria tê-la chamado de vadia, mas ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que estava tudo bem com os insultos odiosos que pingava tão descuidadamente para fora da língua de Quinn. Isso não era legal. Especialmente quando, pela primeira vez, Rachel Berry realmente não tinha merecido. Ok, Rachel nunca realmente mereceu metade do lixo que as pessoas diziam para ela, mas quem era ele para defendê-la? Isso era o que Finn deveria estar fazendo.

Não era como se Sam não tivesse ouvido historias de horror sobre Quinn – diabos, ela mentiu para Finn sobre ser pai do seu filho e basicamente, o torturou com a culpa que ele ficaria com ela e cuidar dela e suas contas médicas. O consenso geral do McKinley era que Quinn era uma pessoa muito melhor desde toda aquela coisa do bebê, mas sim, houve momentos que ela foi menos agradável estar perto dela. Ela ainda estava um pouco mal-intencionada, tipo de fanática sobre sua imagem e manter sua (deles) popularidade, e um pouco talvez também investiu em superando Santana a fazer comentários sarcástico sobre Rachel. Ele pensou que a coisa com Rachel foi por causa da coisa com Finn, e tinha medo de que talvez brevemente Quinn ainda tinha sentimentos por seu ex-namorado até que Kurt tinha lhe assegurado que Quinn tinha dito que os insultos apontando para Rachel a muitos anos atrás, muito antes de Finn Hudson ter entrado em qualquer um dos radares das meninas.

Então a coisa toda do beijo tinha sido um pouco estranha. Sam espera que Quinn recusasse. Afinal, o desejo de Quinn de torturar Rachel tinha ficado claro na primeira conversa que tivera com ela. Então, novamente, talvez fosse por isso que ela finalmente tinha dado em, uma vez que Rachel estava realmente defendendo o direito de Quinn para dizer que ela concordava- e portanto, ela mesma – parecer superior. Uma das primeiras coisas que ele aprendeu sobre Quinn era que ela não gostava de perder, por isso totalmente fazia sentido que ela gostaria de provar um ponto para Rachel, e Santana, e provavelmente para Puck. Não subestime Quinn Fabray. Sam só não estava esperando o beijo ser tão... quente. Ele estava chocado, junto com os outros, até que as meninas tinham saltado parecendo mais atordoadas do que os amigos. Então Quinn tinha atualizado seu modo vadia super size, ameaçando Santana, Rachel verbalmente degradada, saiu em seus amigos, e liderou a noite, chamando Sam de idiota. Se ele não sabia que Quinn estava totalmente afim de caras, ele pode estar preocupado que ela era, como, reprimindo seu amor secreto por Rachel Berry, ou algo assim. Quem ele estava enganando? Ele estava um pouco _preocupado..._

E agora ele tinha uma escolha. Ele poderia permanecer firme, ligar para Quinn e, possivelmente, perde-la. Ou, ele poderia manter suas opiniões para si mesmo, deixa-la desabafar suas bitchness em alvos que não eram ele, e esperar conseguir manter a Head Cheerio como sua namorada. Suspirando, Sam passou a mão sobre sua franja e entrou na sala de aula, com os olhos imediatamente na linda loira. Ela estava sentada, na postura perfeitamente reta, no fundo da sala, e havia uma cadeira vazia ao seu lado que estava chamando seu nome. Ele trabalhou tão duro para conquistá-la. Eles eram o casala de ouro, pronto para governar a escola. Ele não estava prestes a desistir disso por causa de uma pequena adversidade. Rachel Berry teria apenas que cuidar de si mesma.

Quinn estava ciente de Sam deslizando na cadeira ao lado dela, e ela inclinada para ele com um olhar afetado. Ele piscou-lha o que tinha certeza que era um sorriso encantador, ela levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele, portanto, não iria desistir tão facilmente. Ela sentiu um lampejo de triunfo quando seu sorriso desapareceu e ele abaixou a cabeça timidamente. Bom garoto, pensou ela, ignorando a metáfora obediente de cão que veio à mente, mesmo que isso era uma espécie de montagem.

Sam inclinou-se para ela, murmurando baixinho: "Ei, eu... uh... realmente sinto muito. Você sabe, sobre a outra noite, e... hum... ter dito aquilo e tudo mais. Eu estava errado."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn subiram um pouco mais alto. Isso parece muito fácil. "Você está muito triste, ou só está me dizendo o que eu quero ouvir, para que eu possa te perdoar?"

Um olhar de confusão nublou suas feições. "Ah... muito triste?"

"Então você sabe o que fez de errado?" ela pressinou. Sam mordeu o lábio e parecia estar pensando cuidadosamente sobre a resposta correta. Quinn conteve um sorriso. Realmente, meninos eram tão previsíveis.

"Eu deveria ter sido mais favorável aos seus sentimentos", ele finalmente respondeu. "E eu não deveria ter te chamado de vadia. Você tem razão para estar chateada comigo, e eu prometo não fazer isso de nosso."

"Então," ela ronronou, "Se eu quisesse que você faça algo para mim, digamos, jogar uma raspadinha na Berry hoje, você faria isso?"

Ele empalideceu um pouco e engoliu uma respiração profunda. "Eu realmente queria que você não me pedisse isso, você sabe, por causa de Finn, mas... sim, eu faria."

Quinn sorriu e estendeu a mão para o rosto de Sam, sentindo um pouco um pouco quente pelo poder que ela tinha sobre ele. "Você está perdoado. E não se preocupa, você está fora do gancho da raspadinha. Já fiz arranjos."

Sam franziu a testa, e parecia que ele estava a pronto para questioná-la ainda mais, mas o professor escolheu aquele momento para entrar e chamar a atenção da classe. Quinn virou-se para frente e abriu seu notebook, diligentemente reorientar toda a sua atenção para a palestra sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial.


	3. The Lady Doth Protest

Capitulo III : The Lady Doth Protest.

Rachel Berry começou na segunda de manhã sentindo-se estranhamente otimista, apesar do fim de semana um pouco inquietante. Ela tinha acordado com o som de inspiração de Kelly Clarkson _Breakaway_ tocando em seu iPod em seu horário habitual de exatamente 5h30, sentindo-se bem descansada, talvez pela primeira vez desde sexta-feira, e tinha prontamente tirado suas roupas, endireitou os lençóis de flanela rosa (Lima, Ohio, em meados de inverno, é muito, muito frio), colocando suas roupas de treino e passou 30 minutos em sua elíptica. Depois de um banho refrescante e quente, ela completou seu regime de beleza matinal, escolhendo sua roupa, e desceu as escadas para desfrutar de um pequeno café da manhã saudável (vegan).

Finn tinha parado o carro em frente a sua casa às 7h00, surpreendentemente na hora certa, e buzinando em vez de vim para a porta como um verdadeiro cavalheiro ainda irritando ela no fim, ela, no entanto, cumprimentou-o com um beijo. Eles tinham envolvido em uma conversa muito agradável nos dez minutos de carro até a escola – bem, ela tentou conversar, mas Finn só respondia com uh-huh,- mas foi uma grande melhoria sobre muitos do seu passado.

Ao chegar na escola, Finn tinha segurado a mão dela enquanto ele a acompanhou até seu armário, então ele a lhe deu um beijo de adeus antes de se afastar para começar seu dia, - deveria ser uma surpresa mas não era novidade que seu namorado não compartilha qualquer uma de suas aulas. Rachel tinha um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela fazia seu caminho para a aula de química, e seus bons espíritos permaneceram durante todo o período.

Segundo período foi apenas um pouco menos agradável com a presença de Kurt em sua aula de psicologia – não que a presença de Kurt fosse desagradável. A tentativa de amizade deles é extremamente importante para Rachel, e, felizmente, ele parecia estar resistindo sua renovada rivalidade com alegria. Ela estava realmente agradecida que ele voltara para o McKinley, citando uma extrema necessidade para a individualidade e o medo de ser assimilado na colmeia – não importa o que isso significava. Ela assumiu que não tinha machucado Karofsky que foi expulso logo depois das férias de Natal por bater em Jacob Bem Israel, supostamente em uma tentativa de parar uma historia explosiva que o pequeno traficante de fofoca estava planejando publicar em seu blog.

Em qualquer caso, a prática de brincadeiras amigáveis com Kurt havia se tornado um dos destaques do seu dia. Infelizmente, Rachel tinha encontrado um grande numero de coisas se desligar de sexta-feira à noite, e Kurt não foi exceção. No momento em que ela entrou na sala de aula, a expressão do menino virou alarmante e desonesta, e ele chamou-a para a cadeira vazia atrás dele. Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso genuíno, enquanto ela se deliciava internamente quente, e a sensação borbulhante de felicidade que cresceu de um amigo salvar um lugar para ela. A bolha estourou rapidamente, no entanto, quando ele se virou com um sorriso malicioso. "Então, Ms. Berry, o que você tem feito esse fim de semana?"

Rachel olhou para ele estranhamente. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Oh, por favor, querida. Tenho que viver com Finn. Tanto quanto eu realmente não quero ouvir nada sobre sua", e ai, Kurt fez uma pausa e estremeceu um pouco, "conquista, eu não pude escapar de seu tonto sorriso babão quando ele finalmente tropeçou em casa nas primeiras horas da manhã, depois da festa de Puck". Kurt estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão de Rachel. "Por favor, diga-me que não vamos ter que suportar outra babygate".

"Kurt!" Rachel gritou, atraindo olhares irritados dos alunos circundantes. Ela sentiu as pontas das orelhas esquentarem, então sentou-se em sua cadeira, baixando a voz para um sussurro rouco. ""Eu não sei o que pode ter implicado Finn, mas posso garantir a você que eu não", Rachel sabia que seu rosto estava beirando ao roxo " tive relações sexuais".

Kurt se afastou e olhou para ela. "Você, obviamente, fez alguma coisa para fazer um Finn feliz. Ele tem sido mais ofensivo do que o habitual neste fim de semana."

Rachel agarrou a borda de sua mesa e se inclinou para frente, tomando cuidado para manter a voz baixa. ""Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas a única coisa que eu fiz foi beijar", ela mordeu o lábio e baixou o olhar para a mesa ", como, por muito tempo, e talvez um pouco de tocar", confessou humildemente, em seguida, estalou os olhos de novo e rosnou, "acima da cintura apenas."

Ele olhou para ela por um minuto, provavelmente tentando decidir se ela estava dizendo a verdade, e, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente. "Hmm, sim, eu acho que é o que o script diz", ele entoava dessa forma arrogante, que nunca deixou de irritar Rachel.

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "O que é que isso quer dizer?"

Ele sorriu novamente. "Nada não."

"Não é nada. É definitivamente algo", ela acusou.

"Só uma teoria que eu tenho que pode ou não provar a si mesmo", ele respondeu enigmaticamente, em seguida, virou-se de costas para Rachel, assim que o sino tocou.

Ela ficou lá olhando para a parte de trás da cabeça perfeitamente penteada de Kurt, perguntando o que Finn Hudson havia dito ao menino de cabelo arrumado para inspirar essa discussão terrivelmente embaraçosa sobre sua vida sexual, ou a falta dela. Não era como se algo verdadeiramente significativo tinha acontecido na sexta à noite. Depois da... infeliz experiência com Quinn, Rachel não tinha tido muito clima para a festa, e Finn, pela primeira vez, tinha sido sensível o suficiente com seus sentimentos para se oferecer para levá-la para casa. Embora, em uma reflexão mais aprofundada, Finn pode ter tido segundas intenções românticas, o que resulta diretamente uma combinação de adolescente com hormônios que pode ou não ter sido agravada pela testemunha da sua infeliz experiência com Quinn e os conhecimentos que os pais de Rachel tinha ido para Cleveland para ver a turnê de Jersey Boys, e decidiu passar a noite na cidade antes de voltar para casa no sábado. Não que Rachel se opusera aos planos de Finn para sua casa vazia. Antes da (reiterou novamente) experiência infeliz, ela estava ansiosa para passar algum tempo a sós com seu namorado, mantendo-se fiel à sua promessa de esperar que ela tenha vinte e cinco anos e ser totalmente intima de seu parceiro escolhido, e amor da sua vida, que pode ou não ser Finn Hudson.

Independente do que Finn possa pensar, Rachel não era uma puritana. Quando ela declarou à totalidade do Clube do Celibato que as meninas querem sexo tanto quanto vocês fazem, ela realmente quis dizer isso. Sua decisão de esperar não nega seu desejo sexual, o que é muito intacto e embaraçosamente saudável, muito obrigado. Tanto que houve uma época do ano passado, que ela poderia ter seu primeiro encontro sexual sem pensar duas vezes, se a pessoa certa pedir. Mas então ela teve que assistir a luta de Quinn Fabray através de uma gravidez na adolescência inesperada, e Rachel não podia deixar de examinar como ela realmente estava pronta para um evento que poderia mudar sua vida. Ela nunca quis lamentar a sua própria primeira vez ao caminho de Quinn, sem duvida, sempre faria.

Quinn, que invadia os pensamentos de Rachel mais do que ela queria admitir, graças a aquela _infeliz exper_ – bem, aquilo. Todo o fiasco do gire-a-garrafa não assombrou só o final de semana. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que não deveria participar, especialmente depois que ela e Finn tinham acabado de passar pela magoa e o ciúme de sua ultima separação. Ela nunca deveria ter-se colocado na posição para enganar mais uma vez, se gire-a-garrafa poderia ser considerado uma trapaça. Ainda assim, ela e Finn tinham concordado antes de entrar no jogo que os dois estariam bem com o que acontecesse, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia ser forçada a vê-lo beijar Santana, ou ele poderia ser forçado a assistir seu beijo com Noah. Mas Quinn? Que tinha levado os dois de surpresa.

Rachel não podia negar (e ela tinha realmente tentado) que seu _infeliz _– oh dane-se – _beijo _com Quinn tinha lhe afetado. Apesar de seu melhor esforço para se encaixar na caixinha pura rotulada de travessuras _parte do ensino médio para um dia eu rir disso_, ele continuou tentando pular em cima _das coisas que eu quero muito _que era totalmente inaceitável. Então ela está focada em uma coisa que já tinha sido em cima de sua pilha particular, com exceção, claro, o principal em um musical da Broadway e a combinação Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, Tony. Ou seja, ela tinha focado em Finn.

Ele a tinha levado para casa, e ela o convidou para entrar e para seu quarto, onde eles começaram com os amassos, como haviam feito inúmeras vezes no passado. Mas Rachel não tinha sido capas de sacudir o nervosismo ou confusão que vinha crescendo dentro dela desde o beijo, e a combinação dessas coisas pode ter contribuído para ter permitido Finn certas liberdades que anteriormente tinha sido negado. Dizer que ele estava muito entusiasmado, a partir do limite muito firme que permaneceu no lugar. Suas mãos vagaram sob a blusa e círculos desenhados sobre a pele, dedos cada vez mais apertados e mais perto de seu sutiã, e quanto tinha escorregado por baixo da renda, Rachel havia reprimido seu impulso instintivo para detê-lo. Em vez disso, ela deixou bem claro que ele não ia mais longe que isso, e depois de uma breve hesitação em que ele apareceu para contemplar pressionando mais, ele alegremente aproveitou o chão que ela tinha de bom grado lhe dado. Rachel tentou perde-se no momento, a ser varrida pela paixão, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia afastar a sensação desagradável de que algo estava faltando. Algo totalmente indefinível. Algo que ela se recusou a nomear.

O toque do sino tirou Rachel de seus pensamentos, e ela percebeu que tinha perdido pelo menos metade da palestra sobre Pavlov. Ela empurrou seus livros para sua bolsa e correu para andar com Kurt, com a intenção de perguntar se ele poderia emprestar suas anotações e, talvez, interrogá-lo ainda mais em seus comentários anteriores. Ela apenas passou pela porta da sala de aula antes de sentir a sensação dolorosa de gelo picado em seus olhos, e provara o menos indício de uva diluída em sua boca.

"Quinn diz Olá, aberração," zombou Azimio quando ele passou. Rachel levantou a mão trêmula aos olhos e limpou a calda congelada pegajosa, avistando através de sua visão turva a cheerleader casualmente encostada na linha de armários diretamente em frente para ela. Sua boa torceu em um sorriso zombeteiro antes de girar e percorrer o corredor com arrogância.

Rachel tinha sido slushied uma infinidade de vezes durante seu mandato no McKinley, cada um mais humilhante que o outro, e cada um, sem duvida, uma fonte de grande entretenimento para as massas mais populares. O riso está tocando ao redor dela era uma trilha sonora familiar. Ela não era mais uma estranha para ser degradada por seu colegas de classe, ou mesmo, mais especificamente, por Quinn Fabray. Ela cresceu impermeável aos insultos para a maior parte, ou pelo menos aperfeiçoou a aparência dela, mas este incidente em particular doía mais do que qualquer outro, porque só no ano passado, Quinn tinha aprendido em primeira mão o que é essa sensação.

"Oh, querida," Kurt acalmou, chegando a ficar ao lado de Rachel e provisoriamente envolver o braço em torno do ombro, cuidadosamente para não manchar a manga do seu novo blazer Tommy Hilfiger, é claro. "Vamos limpá-la." Ela puxou o ar para os pulmões, estremecendo e balançou a cabeça, permitindo-se ser levada para o banheiro mais próximo depois de uma breve parada para pegar sua mochila de emergência. Kurt abriu a porta como se fosse dono do banheiro e puxou Rachel para dentro. Ele olhou para as duas meninas afofando o cabelo em frente ao espelho. "Fora".

Uma delas olhou em volta. "Banheiro dos meninos fica ao lado."

"E o banheiro dos skanks está lá embaixo ao lado do incinerador, onde essa imitação de Sears deve ser queimada por seus pecados." A garota guinchou, indignada, mas pegou a bolsa e sua amiga, e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

"Obrigada, Kurt," Rachel disse baixinho depois de limpar o rosto. "Estou geralmente deixando meus próprios recursos depois de um ataque de raspadinha".

O menino franziu o cenho quando encontro seu olhar no espelho. "Eu sinto muito, Rachel. Acho que nenhum de nós tem sido particularmente um bom amigo para você."

Sua boca se contorceu em um sorriso de auto-depreciação. "Estou ciente de que eu não sou sempre uma pessoa fácil de se lidar."

"Não, você não é", ele concordou facilmente, então deu um sorriso. "Nem eu, se isso importa, mas eu gostaria de pensar que estamos cada vez melhor."

"Estamos", ela concordou, estendendo-lhe a mão para dar-lhe um aperto.

Ele apertou de volta. "Ok, chega dessa ligação melodramática," ele puxou a cadeira dobrável para fora do canto (sim, havia agora uma em cada banheiro na escola para este fim) e a colocou de frente para a pia. "Senta seu traseiro aqui e deixe-me correr meus dedos mágicos por esse cabelo glorioso. Estou no clima para uma reforma."

Rachel arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. "Uma... reforma?"

"É apenas uma expressão", disse ele rolando os olhos, agarrando os ombros de Rachel e a conduzindo até a cadeira. "Eu prometo que nunca vou fazer você pareceu como um prostituta palhaça novamente. Embora esse sweater," ele fez um gesto para baixo para seu gato preto e branco manchado de roxo, com uma careta exagerada "realmente tem que ir."

Ela olhou para si mesma brevemente antes de cruzar os braços sobre o artigo referido de vestuário e olhando para Kurt. "Acontece que eu gosto deste sweater."

"Bem, está manchado agora de qualquer maneira. Tire.'", Ele ordenou e tirou um cardigan branco de sua bolsa.

"Kurt, eu não vou tirar minha camisa na sua frente."

"Por favor, somos todas meninas aqui."

Ela continuou a olhar para ele silenciosamente com os braços cruzados.

"Tudo bem. Cabelo em primeiro lugar, então." Ele estendeu a mão para correr a água na pia e inclinou a cabeça de Rachel de volta, começando suavemente a lavar o cabelo. "Você sabe, Rachel, você realmente me enlouquece com a sua escolha de moda. Metade do tempo você se veste como um daltônico preschooler canalizando uma escola católica impertinente, e a outra metade como Laura Inglês Wilde com crack. Mas em vez de azul lua, você realmente consegue olhar quase moda. Uma pouca consistência faria maravilhas para reduzir meus níveis de stress."

Rachel riu um pouco da provocação de Kurt agora que ele tinha perdido a maior parte rancorosa que estava presente antes de sua amizade. Ela sabia que seu senso de moda nunca seria a par com o seu, mas ela estava confortável com suas roupas, e ela não tinha planos de tentar mudar para ninguém. "Eu lamento que lamentavelmente meu guarda-roupa é um assunto de preocupação para você."

Kurt acabou com o cabelo dela e começou a seca-lo com uma toalha. "Hmm. Que é mais uma preocupação é a regressão repentina de Quinn para vadia pré-babygate que todos odiamos."

Rachel suspirou: "Sim, bem, eu suponho que a breve trégua estava prestes a chegar ao fim, eventualmente, mas eu não acho que você tem um motivo para se preocupar. Quinn parece realmente gostar de você, e apenas também de todos os outros do Glee, exceto eu, obviamente."

"Ela parecia gostar de você bem o suficiente quando a língua dela estava dentro da sua boca", ele sorriu, ignorando quando Rachel ficou rígida sob seus cuidados. "Que por sinal, pode ter marcado minha vida."

"Kurt! Isso é uma coisa terrivelmente bruta de se dizer:" Rachel gritou pulando da cadeira caminhando por todo o banheiro. "E eu estou muito ofendida que você sequer mencionou que foi completamente fora do personagem e uma experiência totalmente desagradável."

"Serio?" Kurt cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha em burra. "Essa é sua resposta final? Porque, querida, de onde eu estava sentada, vocês duas estavam se divertindo imensamente."

Rachel sentiu seu estômago (definitivamente não é o seu coração) vibrarem com suas palavras, admitindo que ela tinha gostado, estava emocionada que pode ter sido mútuo, e horrorizada que Kurt sabia, mas inteiramente disposta a admitir a qualquer um dos custos acima. Ela ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente, colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para o garoto. "Nós estávamos não estávamos definitivamente desfrutando nada! Acredito que nosso compromisso renovado de desprezo mútuo é obvio, como evidencia a raspadinha na minha cada, e eu agradeceria muito se você abster-se de modo o que significa que qualquer um de nós pode ter qualquer inclinação de outro modo." Ela pegou sua bolsa no chão em um movimento gracioso e começou a executar uma saída tempestade de diva perfeita, marcada apenas pelo fato que ela ouviu claramente a despedida melódica de Kurt antes da porta se fechar atrás dela.

"_A senhora protesta demais..."_

"Hamlet é uma droga", ela resmungou baixinho enquanto marchava para a próxima aula, também irritada com o cuidado que os alunos que ficaram passeando pelos corredores até o gongo final foram despedida ao redor dela tão facilmente como se eles nunca tiveram Quinn Fabray. Negando tinha sido muito mais fácil de gerir quando ninguém realmente se importava o suficiente para perceber a verdade.


	4. Hovering Somewhere Above Three

Capitulo IV : Hovering Somewhere Above Three

A primeira coisa que Kurt notou quando ele entrou na sala do coral era Quinn Fabray na primeira fila, de braços cruzados sobre o peito, perna direita recatadamente enganchada sobre a esquerda, e ostenta sua aparência usual de legal indiferença, mesmo que Sam estivesse conversando animadamente com ela sobre uma coisa ou outra que Kurt (e, a partir do olhar dele, Quinn) não se preocupou em saber. Sam foi um pouco insípido e desinteressante, e Kurt não sabia porque ele já tinha sido marginalmente atraído em primeiro lugar, mas isso era irrelevante. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para Quinn, ainda um pouco ofendido em nome de Rachel, o que era um pouco estranho, considerando sua própria historia atribulada com ela. Quinn apenas espelhou sua ação (e, caramba, porque ela sempre foi melhor naquela coisa da sobrancelha do que todos os outros?) E olhou para ele, em silencio, desafiando-o a dizer uma palavra.

Ele supôs que sua serie repentina de proteção foi uma progressão natural de todo o seu calvário com Karofsky e o fato de que Rachel Berry, de todas as pessoas, realmente tinha sido a única a notar o quanto ele tinha se esforçado no outono passado. Eles realmente eram mais parecidos do que ele queria admitir, talvez, ainda mais agora que ela e Quinn tinham praticamente quebrado o seu gaydar na sexta-feira, não que Quinn não tinha sido dando-lhe trabalho tudo por conta própria nos últimos anos. Babygate tinha acalmado as suas suspeitas por algum tempo, mas agora elas estava de volta com uma vingança.

O instinto de Kurt sobre estas questões não era exatamente infalível. Ele nunca teria imaginado que Karofsky tivesse se chacoalhando no armário todos esses anos. Enquanto isso, Sam e seu cabelo descolorido, perseguindo Quinn como um cachorrinho embriagado. Ele perguntou o que Sam faria se descobrir que sua namorada estava mudando para o time da casa. Não que Kurt estava de alguma forma interessado em Sam, especialmente quando ele tinha Blaine. Ok, então não exatamente tinha Blaine no sentido romântico. Eles eram apenas amigos, por enquanto, mas pelo menos ele sabia que Blaine era cem por cento gay.

Quinn, no entanto, era um mistério. Na superfície, toda rigorosa de educação cristã que parecia ser uma grande seleção na categoria de deve-ser-hetero, para não mencionar a cadeia de namorados populares e, _hello_, toda aquela coisa de gravidez, o que foi uma grande indicação de que ela deve ser afim de caras. Por outro lado, o rumor tinha (porque Kurt amava fofoca) que Quinn estava de volta ao seu mantra provocando-não-agradavel, e de que ele tinha ouvido falar de Mercedes, mais uma vez não vai cruzar a linha com Puck não tinha exatamente provocado algum desejo de repetir o desempenho. Kurt tinha muitas vezes se perguntado se a reputação de Quinn e a posse como presidente do Clube de Celibato tinha sido apenas uma maneira conveniente de manter os meninos no comprimento dos braços. E sua escolha de brinquedos – com a possível exceção de Puck – tinha sido outro grande motivo. A evidencia a favor e contra foi igualmente convincente, mas a única coisa que parecia manter Quinn pairando em algum lugar acima de três na escala de Kinsey foi Rachel Barbra Berry.

Não foi os xingamentos, ou as raspadinhas, porque serio, Quinn tinha feito isso com todos – embora epítetos de Rachel eram decididamente mais na natureza sexual do que era estritamente normal. Kurt honestamente nunca se importou em como Quinn Fabray tem tratado Rachel, uma vez que não era exatamente amigos até recentemente. Não, o que realmente o levou a se sentar e prestar atenção foi um incidente no primeiro ano, quando ele teve a infelicidade de partilhar o mesmo período do ginásio, com as duas meninas.

O primeiro semestre foi co-ed tennis *– Rachel tinha sido surpreendentemente boa nos esportes para alguém que geralmente não era muito atlética e que tinha sido quente o suficiente para que shorts curtos e camisetas fosse vestuário padrão. Kurt e a maioria das meninas tinham encostado na cerca admirando os meninos bonitos correndo suados e fortes, mas Quinn, isolada de suas companheiras Cheerios, olhava tudo apenas entediada. Ele não tinha pensado muito no primeiro momento, até que viu Rachel. Para todas as suas peculiaridades de personalidade irritante e senso de moda nauseante, a menina possuía uma certa quentura inesperada. Até mesmo Kurt tinha sido obrigado a admitir que Rachel tinha pernas de morrer, e desde que ela era tão competitiva no tênis como em tudo que ela já fez, aquelas pernas tinham conseguido um inferno de um treino. Os meninos tinham olhado de soslaio em apreciação. Exatamente como Quinn.

De primeira, Kurt tinha pensado que ele estava vendo coisas ou interpretando mal os olhares de fome que Quinn lançava. Mas, não, como ele conseguiu estuda-la secretamente, ela continuou assistindo Rachel – olhos avelã seguindo cada movimento de Rachel, os dentes distraidamente mordendo o lábio inferior, e sua língua se lançando para umedecer a carne abusada varias vezes. Depois disso, o interesse de Kurt tinha sido capturado, e ele passou o resto do treino entretido com Quinn Fabray não tão secretamente comendo Rachel Berry com os olhos cada vez que ela retornava para quadra.

Daquele momento em diante, ele tinha notado que Quinn sutilmente checava outras meninas de vez em quando, embora não com a mesma intensidade que ela fez com Rachel. Quando ela se juntou ao Glee ano passado, ela ainda passou a maior parte do tempo olhando para Rachel, mas ainda angustiada com todo esse triangulo adolescente (quadrado?) E o drama do bebê, ele começou mentalmente a empurrar Quinn de volta para o lado hetero.

Rachel era mais difícil de ler, e Kurt ficou frustrado em muitas de suas tentativas. Ele havia escrito anos atrás que ela era muito hetero e incrivelmente louca por garotos. Sim, ela poderia continuar a falar sobre seus pais gays por horas e sobre a aceitação e os direitos civis e tudo mais, mas também tem tendência em se atirar em qualquer homem que se mostrar um pouco de interesse. Mas de vez em quando, ela diz ou faz algo completamente gay que faz com que ele comece a se perguntar novamente. Como querer organizar um Gaylesball ano passado, ou dizendo-lhe que ela entendeu a solidão de uma forma que o fez acreditar que ela estava experimentando exatamente a mesma coisa pela mesma razão, ou sua tendência a ficar mais melosa - com outras meninas quando esta cantando. E ela se manter adiando nas tentativas de Finn no sexo, apesar de afirmar estar tão apaixonada por ele.

Kurt pode ter sido um pouco (ok, muito) irritante na sexta a noite, mas uma vez que ele tinha conseguido passar a mordaça inicial no reflexo de testemunhar a ação girl-on-girl, ele tinha sido capaz de reconhecer o olhar de paixão atordoada que ambas tinham quando se separam. Ele antecipou a reversão de Quinn no modo super bitch, ele só não sabia se Rachel estaria tomando a rota em completa negação ou esmagamento instantaneamente em Quinn. Parecia que a negação era a vencedora, recheada com uma dose saudável de se esconder por trás de sua relação com Finn. Kurt estava grato que ela não tinha decidido dormir com o pobre garoto em uma tentativa equivocada de provar que não era gay. _Hmm_, pensando nisso, essa abordagem seria explicar o escândalo muito melhor do que Quinn sentindo gorda naquele dia.

Pausando suas reflexões, Kurt fez seu caminho atrás de uma cadeira vazia, caiu ao lado de Mercedes, cumprimentando-a com um sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para a porta. Eles estavam na extremidade oposta de Quinn, e ele tinha uma visão bastante decente de seu perfil. Ele não queria perder nenhuma parte do drama quando Rachel fizesse sua entrada triunfal. Infelizmente, a morena que entrou não era a que ele estava esperando. Santana irritada com uma carranca e, silenciosamente, reivindicou a cadeira a esquerda de Kurt com um não-fale-comigo saindo dela. Pouco segundos depois, Artie entra na sala com Brittany em seu colo, e Kurt balançou a cabeça quando percebeu o motivo de Santana estar irritada. Ele havia desistido de tentar dar sentido a essa relação. Brittany iria tentar dormir com qualquer coisa, e Santana era uma vadia mimada que não queria compartilhar nenhum de seus brinquedos.

E bem na hora, mais dois brinquedos entraram na sala. Puck e Finn caminhando juntos, deixando apenas Rachel desaparecida. Kurt franziu o cenho, perguntando porque ele estava demorando tanto. Era raro para Rachel ser a ultima a entrar no Glee, e quando Mr. Schuester entrou, Kurt começou a se preocupar ainda mais.

"Ei, pessoal, eu tenho uma ótima ideia para nosso próximo trabalho," ele fez uma pausa para olhar ao redor. "Onde está Rachel?"

O coral murmurou que não sabia (mais um ou dois não se importaram) soou, juntamente com alguns encolheres de ombros. Kurt se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira e olhou para Quinn, notando o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Mercedes bateu em seu ombro e sussurrou: "Talvez um de nós deveria cantar hoje."

Ele estava prestes a responder quando Rachel invadiu, os punhos cerrados, o rosto limpo, e o cabelo molhado novamente. O cardigan branco liso que ela tinha mudado foi tingido de azul. Kurt sentiu seu estomago se revirar com antecipação quando ela apontou um dedo direto no rosto de Quinn.

"Você. É. Desprezível! Eu não posso acreditar que você mandou um Neandertal jogar raspadinha em mim duas vezes hoje! E bem antes do Glee! Qual o seu problema?"

Todos na sala ofegaram; Kurt só podia presumir que era porque ninguém tinha ouvido Rachel falar desse jeito. Quinn pareceu hesitar por um instante antes de bater na mão de Rachel e se levantou da cadeira para ficar de igual para igual com a garota mais baixa. "Eu lhe disse para manter as suas mãos de homem longe de mim!"

"Quinn, Rachel," Mr. Schue, sem sucesso tentou dissipar o zumbido de tensão entre as garotas, mas elas ignoraram.

"Eu ficaria feliz em manter distancia, se você pudesse me fazer o mesmo favor."

"Você é a pessoa que está invadindo o meu espaço, Frodo. Nunca estive perto de você."

"Por favor... você especificamente tinha me orientado, e eu exijo saber porque!"

"Rachel", o professor tentou novamente.

"Porque você me merece, você é uma aberração", Quinn gritou.

"Chega!" Mr. Schue exigiu com um grito, e as duas meninas se encolheram ligeiramente. "Quinn, sente-se agora mesmo." Ela olhou para ele e abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o Sr. Schue cortou. "Nem mais uma palavra. Sente-se!" Ele apontou para a cadeira, e Quinn com raiva obedeceu, cruzando os braços e olhando para baixo.

Ao lado de Kurt, Santana soltou uma gargalhada calma, murmurando, "completamente fora da extremidade profunda" baixinho.

"Você também, Rachel," Mr. Schue suspirou.

Ela se virou para ele com as mãos nos quadris. "Você está falando serio? Você não está indo repreende-la por sua flagrante em bullying verbal?"

"Rachel", ele retrucou. "Sente-se e fique quieta."

"Ah, inferno não", Mercedes disse calmamente. "Mesmo que eu sei que é loucura."

"Tudo bem," Rachel retrucou, atirando-se na cadeira vazia na frente de Kurt e cruzando os braços para combinar inconscientemente a postura de Quinn perfeitamente. Ele se inclinou e deu um tapinha em seu ombro de apoio, e ela lançou-lhe um olhar agradecido de volta em sua direção, aparentemente tê-lo perdoado por sua discordância anteriormente.

Mr. Schuester ficou na frente do grupo, balançando a cabeça. "O que tem de errado com vocês? Pensei que tinham conseguido passar por essas brigas egoístas depois das Seccionais. Nós devemos ser uma equipe." Ele dirigiu o olhar para a head cheerio "Quinn, estou muito decepcionado com você. Achei que você tinha aprendido a lição ano passado, após o incidente da glist".

Rachel suspirou, "Foi você?"

"Por favor, ela só torna tudo muito mais fácil", respondeu Quinn.

"Uau, você está sendo má, Quinn," Finn disse a ela. "Eu sei que você e Rachel não se gostam, mas pelo menos ela tenta ser legal com você."

"Sim, porque roubar meu namorado é muito legal da parte dela."

A cabeça de Sam virou para ela. "Eu pensei que você não se importasse mais com o Finn."

"Eu não! Eu me preocupo com a Rachel", ela resmungou, depois seu rosto ficou em um tom interessante de vermelho quando ela percebeu exatamente o que ela havia dito. "Quero dizer... Eu não me importo com ela. Eu só me importo que ela tomou o que era meu. Poderia ter sido um lápis e eu me importaria."

"Totalmente pressionado," Santana murmurou, e Kurt lhe atirou um olhar interrogativo que ela totalmente desconsiderou.

"É isso!" Mr. Schue passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu não quero ouvi nem mais um palavra, nem outro insulto. Vocês irão deixar seus problemas pessoais na porta, não haverá nada, só harmonia nesta sala a partir deste momento. Entenderam?"

"Não tem sempre harmonia aqui?" Brittany perguntou. "Quero dizer, nós cantamos e dançamos e outras coisas." Artie apertou a mão da namorada e acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

Rachel balançou a cabeça e bufou, rasgando os botões de seu casaco sujo e encolhendo-o para revelar um preto debaixo da t-shirt. Eça correu os dedos pelo cabelo úmido em uma tentativa de arruma-lo, mas só conseguiu bagunça-lo mais. Kurt teve de admitir que o efeito era bem atraente. Aparentemente Santana concordou porque ela inclinou-se e disse: "Molhada e Selvagem fica bem em você Berry," alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos. Rachel corou, Finn franziu o cenho, e Quinn mordeu o lábio.

Mr. Schue jogou as mãos para cima. "Santana, o que eu acabei de dizer?"

Ela cruzou os braços. "O que? Eu estava sendo legal. Ela é quente quando está irritada." O rubor de Rachel se aprofundou, e Quinn girou a cabeça para trás para olhar para Santana, que sorriu maldosamente para sua capitã.

"Cuidado com a sua linguagem," Mr. Schuester avisou.

"Tanto faz", ela encolheu os ombros.

"Então, qual é essa tarefa nova surpreendente, Mr. Schue?" Kurt perguntou em uma tentativa de amenizar o clima.

Seu professor suspirou novamente e ofereceu um sorriso fraco. "Bem, vocês fizeram muito bem no ultimo garotos contra as garotas na competição de mash-up..."

Puck gemeu: "Ah, vamos lá cara. Vamos ter que cantar aquelas musicas de garota de novo?"

"Você só está odiando porque acabamos com vocês totalmente", disse Mercedes, e todas as meninas entraram na conversa com sua aprovação.

"Vocês todos foram ótimos," Mr. Schue concordou, "mas nós não estamos fazendo mash-ups de novo, ou até mesmo uma competição. Parte da tarefa era sair da zona de conforto e fazer uma canção que for inesperada. Quero fazer isso de novo, só que dessa vez, com um SOS. Escolha uma musica de um gênero de musica que você normalmente nunca escolheria, ou mesmo necessariamente ouvir, e torna-lo seu próprio. Rachel, Kurt, sem números da Broadway." e ambos suspiraram dramaticamente ", Mercedes e Santana, sem R&B", ele olhou diretamente para Mercedes ", e sem Motown também. Finn, nada de anos oitenta e Puck, sem cantores judeus".

"Não é justo", o menino reclamou. "Eu estava pensando em Barry Manilow".

Todos riram, inclusive o Sr. Schue. "Vocês tem a ideia. Agitem-se. Experimentem. Agora, falando em experimentar, eu quero falar de um casal de músicos que fizeram exatamente isso... empurrando os limites..."

Kurt sentou-se em sua cadeira e parcialmente ligado a seu professor quando ele começou a falar sobre John Lennon. Em vez disso, ele entreteve-se alternadamente assistindo Quinn e Rachel trocando olhares ameaçadores na linha da frente. Realmente, alguém deveria apenas tranca-las em uma sala de aula vazia ou algo assim, até que toda essa tensão sexual seja resolvida. Um lento sorriso se estendeu sobre seu rosto com o pensamento.


	5. Don't Even Think It

Capitulo V : Don't Even Think It.

"Ok, pessoal, por hoje é só. Comecem a procurar suas musicas e eu vejo vocês amanhã."

Assim que ele terminou de falar, metade do Glee club e o próprio Mr. Shuester, correu para fora da sala do coro. Finn e Sam começaram a falar sobre basquete, e Quinn estava se sentindo particularmente preguiçosa, então ela permaneceu em sua cadeira por um minuto apenas observando seus companheiros gleeks. Era um hábito que ela tinha pego quando estava grávida, e ela não sentia uma necessidade especial de quebra-lo agora.

Mercedes estava pairando perto da porta, obviamente esperando por Kurt, que estava sussurrando algo para Rachel, e cara essa amizade já estava começando a irritar todo mundo. Ambos eram divas escandalosas tudo por conta própria, combinar os dois juntos foi um motivo de assassinato. Deus ajude o Glee Clube se a Mercedes decidir se juntar também. Quinn se levantou de seu assento com intenção de falar com sua amiga, mas Kurt escolheu esse momento para pular em Mercedes e arrastá-la para fora da porta, mas não sem disparar um brilho final na direção de Quinn.

_Sim, não estou gostando da nova dupla dinâmica HummelBerry._

"Hey, chica," Santana ronronou, e a cabeça de Quinn virou, só para encontrar a atenção da garota focada em Rachel. "Eu quis dizer o que eu disse anteriormente. Você deveria queimar todos os seus sweaters e manter esse olhar selvagem", enfatizou tocando de leve seus dedos no ombro de Rachel.

Quinn viu vermelho – e era mais escuro que o rubor que coloriu as bochechas de Rachel quando ela gaguejou: "Ah, ah, o-obrigado, Santana. Eu acho," ela terminou com uma leve careta.

Santana piscou: "Não há de que." Ela girou em direção de Quinn com um sorriso, embora ela não poderia dizer se era para ela ou para Finn, que tinha finalmente parado de se gabar com Sam sobre seus pontos estúpidos no ultimo jogo e decidiu realmente reconhecer a sua namorada. "Finnept," Santana cuspiu quando ele se aproximou.

"Muito engraçado, Santana." Ele deu um passo mais perto de Rachel e pegou a mão dela. "Vamos, Rache, vamos."

Olhares raivosos foram destinados a Quinn quando o casal passou por ela. Bem, Rachel encarou bastante convincente, Finn apenas a olhou confuso – como ele parecia normalmente. O que Berry ver nele, afinal? O que _Quinn_ nunca viu nele? _Ah, sim, facilmente controlável_, lembrou.

Santana, com o sorriso firmemente no lugar, começou a seguir o casala para fora se certificando de escovar contra o ombro de Quinn e murmurando humildemente, "Todos a bordo do trem louco".

"Foda-se, Santana."

"Em seus sonhos, Q", ele retrucou passando pela porta, balançando os quadris.

Quinn resmungou, com os punhos cerrados. Ela vai socar aquela garota um dia desses. Talvez hoje na pratica. Uma mão pousou gentilmente em seu ombro, e ela quase pulou através do telhado. "Jesus!" Ela apertou a mão sobre seu coração acelerado e se virou com uma carranca para Sam. "Tente avisar uma menina antes de apalpá-la."

"Foi mal", ele sorriu timidamente. "Você está pronta para ir?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso ir no meu armário. Você não tem que me esperar."

Ele franziu a testa um pouco. "Está tudo certo para mais tarde? Você sabe, estudar", ele baixou a voz e se inclinou, Quinn teve que resistir ao impulso de revirar os olhos. Meninos eram tão previsíveis.

"Sim, Sam. Você pode vir por volta das 5:30. E nós, na verdade, vamos estudar. Temos prova de historia amanhã. Lembra?"

Oh, sim." Ele sorriu novamente e segurou-lhe o rosto, abaixando a cabeça para beijá-la suavemente. Foi bom, mas quando ela sentiu a ponta de sua língua traçar o lábio inferior, ela se afastou e deu-lhe um leve empurrão.

"Mais tarde", disse a ele.

"Mais tarde, babe."

Ok, ela realmente tinha que fazê-lo parar com o babe. Ele estava começando a soar como Puck, e que não estava fazendo ela se sentir quente. Seu armário estava no segundo andar e na direção oposta, tanto do estacionamento e do ginásio, ela e Sam se separaram fora da sala do coral. Ela correu até as escadas e virou a esquina, parando quando ela deu de cara com Finn pairando em seu armário. Quinn prendeu a respiração e olhou ao redor do corredor em busca de Rachel. Desde que tinham voltado (de novo) o casal tinha sido irritantemente co-dependente. Bem Rachel tinha sido, de qualquer maneira. Pensando sobre isso, ela meio que tinha sido desde o inicio do ano letivo. Não que Quinn prestasse muita atenção na louca da Berry. Porque ela não faz. Não mesmo.

Suspirando, ela fez seu caminho até seu armário, ainda meio que esperando o anão aparecer a partir de uma rachadura na parede e começar a gritar novamente. Ela quase preferia isso do que as tentativas imbecis de Finn conversar. Ela realmente não tinha paciência para lidar com ele agora. "Mova-se, Hudson", ela exigiu.

Ele deslocou-se para a esquerda, permitindo que Quinn de girar sua combinação e abrir o armário. Ela jogou a pasta de dentro e tirou seu livro de historia, o tempo todo esperando Finn dizer alguma coisa. Quando isso não aconteceu, ela fechou seu armário e olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele estava distraído esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço e olhando confuso de novo, o que era normal vindo dele. Ela suspirou e começou a andar. Com certeza, ela sentiu sua presença sufocante imediatamente ao seu lado, e sorte dela, ela ainda se lembrava de como falar.

"Hey Quinn, posso falar com você por um minuto?"

"Eu não sei, você pode?" ela atirou de volta penosamente.

"Uh, eu só queria pedir-lhe para não ser uma vadia com a Rachel", ele disse.

Quinn parou de andar. "Eu sei que você não me chamou de vadia na minha cara."

Finn enterrou as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta Letterman e encolheu os ombros. "Bem, você não estava realmente me encarando, e não estávamos mais namorando, então eu meio que fiz", admitiu ele, olhando para todos os lugares, menos em seus olhos.

"Inacreditável", ela resmungou, e saiu pelo corredor novamente. Finn apressou o passo até parar ao seu lado.

"Olha, eu não estou mesmo te pedindo para ser legal nem nada, porque eu sei que você não é capaz de fazer isso", e Quinn teve que se conter para não bater na cabeça dele com seu livro, mas o grande idiota apenas manteve divagando ", e mesmo assim, Rachel não gosta de você mesmo."

"Ela não gosta?" Saiu de sua boca antes que ela pudesse morder as palavras de volta. Não é como se ela ainda si importasse se Rachel Berry não gostava dela. O sentimento era totalmente recíproco. Ela rangeu os dentes. "Bem, muito ruim para mim."

"Olha, tudo que eu estou dizendo é que, com eu e Sam sendo amigos, seria legal se nossas namoradas, pelo menos conseguirem tolerar uma a outra, sabe? Quero dizer, você fez por um tempo lá e foi bom. Pacifica e outras cosias", ele terminou com o que Quinn percebeu era o seu meio sorriso cativante, embora ela realmente só queria golpea-lo no seu rosto estúpido.

"Oh, Deus, cresça Finn. Se você quer paz, você precisa despejar o Chihuahua e namorar alguém que não irrita todo mundo. Inferno, pegue Santana novamente. Pelo menos eu não iria querer enfiar uma meia argyle em sua boca", Quinn fez uma pausa para pensar no quer dizer em seguida, então admitiu: "Bem, não o tempo todo, de qualquer maneira."

O rosto de Finn tinha assumido um tom de escarlate de novo, e sua voz sumiu uma oitava. "Eu não vou terminar com Rachel. Outra vez não." Ele parou e abaixou a cabeça. "Bem, você sabe, então ela fica longe de Puck."

Por alguma razão, sua pequena escavação na infidelidade passado de Rachel, fez Quinn realmente querer socar seu ex-namorado no nariz. Desde que ela realmente não poderia fazer isso – porque estaria admitindo o seu lado cadela, e Finn estava só esperando para que pudesse esmagá-la – ela se estabeleceu em uma leve ofensa. "Por favor, como se Puck seria mesmo um problema se Rachel está tão afim de você quando você acha que ela está."

"Rachel me ama", ele declarou teimosamente.

Quinn riu, "Sim, certo. Ela adora a sua popularidade. Ela adora que você está torcendo para a fantasia da Broadway que ela está vivendo. Ela adora quando você finge ouvi-la, mesmo quando você for falso ela vai coçar a sua orelha. E ela ama, que você acabou de rolar, como um grande cachorro, burro."

Com cada palavra (verdadeira), ela viu o menino virar uma sombra mais profunda de roxo, até que ele finalmente estalou e gritou: "Foda-se, Quinn! Você não sabe de nada sobre mim e Rachel."

_Eu sei que eu consegui um beijo mais quente do que você jamais terá, seu babão patético._

Seu monólogo interno chegou a um impasse, e ela franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça em uma negação silenciosa. Tanto ela gostava de torcer a faca e desinflar o delicado ego de Finn, não havia nenhum maneira dela dizer isso. Em vez disso, ela trouxe a conversa para um fim com a apatia bem pratica. "Tanto faz. Eu não me importo. Só não me peça para jogar limpo com sua namorada, porque isso nunca vai acontecer."

Sua agressividade absurda estava perdida para ela quando ela desfilou para longe, saltando para a escada mais próxima para o primeiro andar. Ela tomou algumas respirações profundas, tentando se acalmar. Por mais que ela teria gostado de bater no Finn, ela realmente não queria ser arrastada para um confronto. O que ele estava mesmo pensando, tentando jogar de herói do namoro? Ele estava sempre sugando – Quinn deve saber disso melhor do que ninguém. Rachel provavelmente tinha o feito fazer isso, gritando para ele com seus grandes olhos castanhos e um tremor na boca e pouca voz sussurrada. E é claro que ele se apaixonou por isso, porque ele é um completo idiota. Tudo culpa da Rachel.

Quinn bufou frustrada e prometeu esquecer o estúpido dia. Enquanto ela se aproximava do ginásio e vestiários, ela viu Mercedes em pé ao lado de seu próprio armário mudando de livros. Quinn estava surpresa que ela não tinha saído ainda, decidiu tomar um pequeno desvio. Ela tinha sido uma má amiga para a sua ex-companheira de casa até esse anos, e ela queria mudar isso. Alem disso, Mercedes sempre parecia saber como fazer Quinn se sentir melhor. Um sorriso agradável curvou em seus lábios enquanto ela se inclinava contra a parede. "Hey Cedes."

Mercedes lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, sem rodeios ecoando, "Hey".

Ok, não era essa a recepção entusiástica que ela estava esperando. "Uh, poderia tentar soar um pouco menos feliz, não", ela tentou com humor.

Mercedes fechou seu armário com força. "Oh, eu sinto muito. Devo ser toda feliz e sorridente por ser digna da Rainha Fabray vir falar comigo, a gleek humilde?"

Quinn endireitou-se na parede, as defesas imediatamente em estado de alerta. "Whoa, que atitude é essa?"

"Como se você não soubesse."

"Uh, eu , obviamente, não", disse Quinn, tentando manter sua raiva resolvesse explodir novamente.

Mercedes bufou: "Olha, Quinn. Depois do ano passado, eu pensei que você realmente fosse me amiga, mas obviamente você não mudou nada. E eu só não sei agora, se eu estou triste com essa versão de você", disse ela, varrendo a mão para cima e para baixo, mostrando o vermelho, branco e preto revestido em Quinn.

"Oh, por favor", Quinn resmungou, esquecendo-se de verificar seu temperamento. "Não me diga que você está viajando na raspadinha da Berry. Você não gosta dela mesmo."

"Ok, nunca diga viajando novamente, menina branca", Mercedes retrucou balançando a cabeça. "E não se trata de Rachel, tudo bem. Não é nenhum segredo que ela não é a minha pessoa favorita, mas o meu homem Kurt é legal com ela, então eu estou lidando com isso. Mas isso é sobre você. Pensei que fosse um de nós, que você entendeu como é andar em nossos sapatos. Mas se você pode ser tão fria para Rachel, então..."

Quinn bateu a mão contra o armário ao lado dela, cortando Mercedes em seu discurso. "Oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito, mas o que eu faço não é da sua conta, Mercedes. Você precisa cair fora!"

Mercedes cruzou os braços e deu um passo para o espaço pessoal de Quinn. "E você precisa relaxar, amiga. Essa atitude de vadia não é legal."

Quinn abriu a boca para responder, mas sabia que a única palavra que se formou foi o 'foda-se', e ela realmente não queria dizer isso para Mercedes. O que saiu foi um completamente deselegante "Ugh!" antes de girar sobre seus calcanhares e marchar para longe, descuidada batendo as portas duplas para o ginásio.

Quem diabos havia declarado que hoje era o dia de chamar Quinn de vadia? Ok, talvez encomendar raspadinhas duplas em Rachel tinha sido um pouco exagerado. Ela esperava que a menina viesse para ela com sua full-on diva, e sim, ela também percebeu que Finn pode gerenciar alguns gritos de apoio. Os olhares críticos de Kurt também não foram surpreendente. Mas a Mercedes? A menina que havia feito uma piada sobra a preservação de Rachel em um frasco em seu porão. Ela não tinha espaço para agir superior de repente.

E por falar em súbita – que diabos aconteceu com Santana? Primeiro insinuando que Quinn estava de alguma forma enlouquecendo (que ela não estava, muito obrigada) e, em seguida, completamente fora do personagem, elogiando Rachel, e essas porcarias melosas! Ela não podia mexer com pessoas assim. Era muito errado.

Tipo com encomendar duas raspadinhas para ser lançadas sobre a garota que você beijou totalmente sem fôlego há três dias.

_Bem, merda._

Segunda –feira terminou tão bem como ela tinha começado por Quinn, o que quer dizer, menos do que espetacular. Finn e Mercedes a irritaram tanto que ela realmente fez algumas Cheerios chorarem na pratica, e Santana sorrir e rir o tempo todo. Ela quase nem se lembrou de ir para casa de carro. Mesmo tendo ataques de raiva ela não podia ter ataque de raiva na estrada e causar um acidente, diferente de qualquer outro visto antes por pelos cidadãos de Lima.

Andar em uma casa vazia, mais uma vez não tinha realmente ajudado no seu humor, e não que a presença da sua mãe teria ajudado muito. E não era como se Judy Fabray estivesse sendo uma borboleta com um copo de vinho na mão como ela costumava fazer nos dias em que Russell tinha sido o chefe da família. Sua mãe tinha acordado muito rapidamente para o fato de que chutar para fora seu marido significava que ela teria que encontrar alguma maneira de colocar comida na mesa e pagar as contas, e, surpreendentemente, ela teve sorte em um trabalho como recepcionista de um escritório de advocacia local. Sorte, no sentido de que uma de suas amigos do clube de Judy tinha intimidado o marido para dispensar a jovem ruiva sexy que estava trabalhando lá e contratar Judy em seu lugar. A parte ruim foi que a empresa manteve o horário de segunda a quarta feira, e sua mãe sempre teve que trabalhar para, pelo menos, seis horas nas noites. Para a maior parte, Quinn estava orgulhosa de sua mãe por ainda manter a casa limpa. Mas hey, pelo menos ela teve um lar novamente.

Então Quinn fez um sanduiche e foi até o quarto tirando o rabo de cavalo, e o uniforme, puxando algumas roupas confortáveis. Normalmente, ela teria optado por sweates de grandes dimensões, mas com Sam vindo, ela foi forçada a manter alguma aparência e escolheu uma camisa vermelha, e um par de calças pretas. As 05:27, a campainha soou, e ela saltou as escadas para cumprimentar seu namorado.

Ela estava realmente muito satisfeita consigo mesma por recuperar a maior parte de sua calma, antes de Sam chegar. Instalaram-se no sofá com seus livros e conseguiram estudar um pouco antes de Sam se aproximar e começar a beijar seu pescoço. Na primeira, Quinn encolheu citando a prova de historia, mas depois de algumas repetições do ciclo, ela lançou sue livro na mesa do café e focou sua atenção em Sam. Ele era seu namorado, afinal de contas, e que ela deveria fazer com ele, ela ignorava a pequena voz de zombaria (que soava estranhamente como Santana) dizendo que ela também deveria realmente apreciar.

Sam roçou os lábios nos dela, e Quinn levemente enrolando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e lhe permitiu pressionar as costas contra as almofadas do sofá. Ela estava começando a relaxar um pouco quando ele se afastou de repente e perguntou: "Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?"

"Sim, Sam."

"Sua mãe não vai voltar para casa logo? Porque ela meio que me assusta um pouco. Especialmente depois da ultima vez, quando ela continuou agitando a faca ao redor."

Quinn franziu a testa um pouco com o comentário de seu namorado, e lembrou-lhe: "Ela estava cortando a salada para o jantar." Seu idiota, ela não disse, mas definitivamente estava implícito por sue tom. Pena que Sam perdeu totalmente a dica.

"Mas ela estava um pouco louca com os cubos."

"Você acabou de chamar minha mãe de louca?" Quinn disse com irritação, empurrando Sam de volta por seu ombros.

O rapaz empalideceu um pouco, com os olhos arregalados. "Não! Não, apenas... você sabe..."

Ela não estava afim de ouvi-lo cavar-se mais fundo. Ela tinha em mente para manda-lo embora, mas se ela fizesse isso, ela sabia que ela ia acabar sozinha ali e estufar sobre seu dia de baixa qualidade até que sua mãe voltasse para casa. Então, ao invés ela sussurrou um suspirou frustrado e enfio os dedos nos cabelos de Sam. "Cale a boca e me beije, Sam." E desta vez ele realmente entendeu.

Ele se inclinou para capturar sua boca, e Quinn fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar na suavidade de seus lábios e eles realmente eram suaves. Não como os de Finn e Puck, ou qualquer um dos outro meninos que ela beijou. Mas como...

_Não, nem sequer pense nisso._

Quinn fechou os olhos com mais força e abriu os lábios, em permissão para Sam aprofundar o beijo, o que ele fez ansiosamente. Ela conjurou a imagem dele em seus calções de ouro no Rocky Horror com o peito esculpido e tanquinho perfeito em plena exibição, desejando-se a responder adequadamente a sua língua dançando contra a dela. Sua mão esquerda deslizou de volta para o seu cabelo, acariciando através dos fechamentos de limão decorados. Ele não era tão suave como parecia. Longe de ser tão suave ou grosso quanto...

Desta vez, Quinn não pode evitar. A memória de Rachel materializando, e por um breve, maravilhosos, _terrível_ momento, ela estava de volta na festa de Puck e a corrida de excitação lhe tirou o fôlego. Ela rasgou a boca para longe de Sam com um suspiro. "Oh, Deus... pare," ela arquejou, empurrando os seus ombros novamente.

"Huh? Mas você acabou de dizer..." Sam parecia atordoado, mas ele sentou-se no sofá para dar-lhe um pouco de espaço.

"Eu _só disse para parar_. Acabamos", ela resmungou, movendo-se para pousar na beira do sofá e envolvendo os braços protetoramente em torno de si mesma.

Sam passou a mão pelo cabelo, e depois alisou a franja para trás e voltou para baixo. "Eu fiz algo errado?"

Os olhos de Quinn se fecharam e ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo. "Não. Não, você estava... bem," ela murmurou a ultima palavra humildemente, se sentindo um pouco enjoada que ela tinha acabado de beijar ele pensando em outra pessoa. Pensando... não, pare com isso. Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Eu só lembrei que minha mãe disse que poderia estar em casa mais cedo", ela mentiu. "Por isso, seria melhor você ir agora. "

"Oh, tudo bem. Tem certeza de que eu não fiz nada?"

Ela baixou as mãos para seu colo e olhou para Sam, sentindo-se ainda pior quando ela viu como ele parecia genuinamente preocupado. Ela forçou um sorriso e estendeu a mão para pegar a mão dele, dando-lhe um aperto suave. "Você não fez." Ela se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo rápido, cuidando para não perder, e ficou satisfeita ao vê-lo retornar o seu sorriso. Ela se levantou e deu a mão a ele, agarrando sua jaqueta Letterman fora da cadeira e as manobras em direção a porta. "Vejo você amanhã", ela prometeu.

Sam sorriu para ela e, em seguida, deu-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha. "Mais tarde, babe."

Quinn revirou os olhos para o carinho, e continuou sorrindo até que Sam estava em segurança em seu carro e ela pode fechar a porta para o mundo exterior. Em seguida, ela caiu contra o mogno frio e chorou.


	6. Gay Cupid

Capitulo VI : Gay Cupid

Terça-feira de manhã concluiu que a maioria do corpo discente tropeçando em seus próprios pés, na pressa para evitar a head cheerio quando ela invadiu pela entrada principal e trovejou através dos corredores. Houve, no entanto, algumas exceções notáveis. Santana estava encostada em seu armário com os braços cruzados e olhando para Brittany e rodas quando Quinn entrou marchando passando por ela com uma familiar carranca de vadia. Ela realmente precisava de uma boa distração de todo o doce e porcarias melosas e açucaradas de sua suposta melhor amiga e(misógino, condescende bunda de a) namorado, então ela afastou-se da parede e seguiu a Blondie.

Quinn passou por Kurt e Mercedes, que estavam conversando animadamente, e Santana os viu tendo um estalo de atenção e olhar na direção de Quinn. Santana conseguiu um aceno concisa de saudação quando ela passou por eles, mas ignorou Kurt quando ele chamou o nome dela para que ela pudesse continuar sua perseguição, e ela sorriu com a vitoria no segundo em que Quinn virou a esquina para o auditório. Tubbers estava indo direto para o auditório, e que era conhecimento comum no McKinley que somente uma pessoa poderia ser encontrada lá a esta hora da manhã antes do sinal do primeiro período. Santana pegou o ritmo quando viu Quinn bater as portas do teatro, não querendo perder nenhuma parte da diversão.

Talvez se ela se diverte assistindo Quinn ir a toda velocidade e derreter um pouco seu coração frio – ok, muito – mas não é como se ela não tentou avisá-la ontem. Ok, então havia sido um pouco mais provocação do que preocupação na troca, mas apenas porque Quinn estava sendo mal-intencionada sobre o assunto. Elas podem se conhecer desde o jardim de infância, mas elas nunca foram exatamente melhores amigas – inferno, elas nem poderiam ser consideradas inimigas. Anos tentando cobri um a outra tinham criado um tanto familiaridade e desprezo, e, como resultado, Santana tinha aprendido quase todos os segredos e os gatilhos de Quinn. Então, é claro que ela sabia exatamente quanto tempo de um fusível tinham sido aceso na festa de Puck. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele explodisse.

Como esperado, o anão diva estava no palco cantando com seu pequeno coração – nada que Santana tenha reconhecido, de modo que deveria ser algo provavelmente chato. O que foi um pouco surpreendente foi que Rachel estava tocando piando enquanto cantava. Huh? Ela não tinha ideia que o anão sabia tocar, e ela não era ruim. Quinn deveria estar tão surpresa quanto ela, porque ela parou no meio do corredor e ficou ali ouvindo uns bons trinta segundos ou mais. Santana não podia ver o rosto de Quinn, mas ela estava disposta a apostar que Quinn estava sendo totalmente obvia, o olhar apavorado que ela fica cada vez que ela assiste Berry cantar. Ela riu calmamente e deslizou em um dos lugares perto da parte de trás do auditório, afundando-se lá em baixo, e esperando o show começar. A acústica era realmente incrível dali.

Ela não ficou desapontada. Quinn recuou em movimento e pisou para subir as escadas ao lado do palco. Berry finalmente percebeu Quinn vindo para ela e a musica parou abruptamente. Ela levantou-se do banco do piano, quase derrubando-o em seu pressa.

"Quinn", ela guinchou.

"Treasure Trail, nós precisamos conversar."

Rachel alisou as mãos sobre sua saia - realmente, quem iria colocar um certo arco na frente desse jeito? – Endireitou os ombros e ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente. Típico da Berry. "Você realmente precisa trabalhar em apelidos mais criativos, Quinn. Você está se tornando repetitiva."

"Cala a boca e escuta, gancho de nariz" Rachel soltou um huff indignado e tocou o nariz conscientemente, mas Quinn não fez sequer uma pausa. "Eu não aprecio você correndo e chorando para que o pequeno bando de perdedores, de repente você tem a sua disposição. Se você tem algo para me dizer diga isso na minha cara."

"Desculpe?"

"Não há desculpa para você" Quinn retrucou com uma carranca.

Rachel revirou os olhos dramaticamente, cruzando os braços sobre peito vestido com seu argyle. "Tão original, Quinn. Novamente, você precisa de um material melhor," e Santana silenciosamente concordou. Fabray realmente precisava trabalhar em seus insultos. "Mas eu discordo. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que você está falando."

Quinn resmungou - na verdade, rosnou, como um gatinho ou algo assim, - e cerrou os punhos. Dios, Santana deveria ter gravado isso – essa merda foi hilariante.

"Eu estou falando sobre os pequenos rolares de olhos e olhares mal-intencionado que Hummel continua me dando, e Mercedes agindo decepcionada com o meu comportamento, e seu grande imbecil que você chama de namorado me chamando de vadia."

Rachel arregalou os olhos comicamente, e seus braços caíram molemente para os lados. "Finn disse isso?"

Agora Quinn estava cruzando os braços, e – Santana cerrou os olhos para olhar melhor – sim, era um beicinho. "Como se você não desse uma de donzela em perigo e pedir para o seu homem-criança para defender sua honra." Uau, completou com pouca voz chorosa e tudo mais.

"Honestamente, não. Não desta vez", Rachel admitiu com um encolher de ombros. "Isso nunca realmente funcionou no passado, então pensei, porque me preocupar?"

Santana quase sentiu pena da garota. Quase. Talvez ela não gostasse muito da Berry, mas caramba, Finnessa era um maldito idiota. Ele deveria defender sua namorada, e honestamente, ninguém precisava ser mais defendida que a Berry. A menina tinha um talento nato para irritar todo mundo. Santana quase podia respeita-la por isso. Novamente, quase.

Quinn mordeu o lábio e olhou par ao chão. "Oh, bem, ele sempre estraga tudo de qualquer maneira", ela confessou baixinho, então seu olhar levantou e a vadia estava de volta com força. " Basta dizer a eles para ficarem fora do meu caminho. Isso vale para você também, Gizmo."

Quinn girou nos calcanhares e começou a se afastar, mas a voz de Rachel a parou. "Sabe Quinn, acho que é interessante que você fique me dizendo para ficar longe, mas você é sempre a única a iniciar esses pequenos confrontos. O que exatamente você está tentando provar?"

_Uh, oh. Péssima jogada Berry._

Santana se animou em sua cadeira, enquanto observava Quinn virar para trás e andar cruelmente até Rachel, apoiando-a contra o piano e, geralmente, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. "Eu não preciso provar nada. Apenas quero ter certeza que você vai lembrar onde é o seu lugar", ela apontou um dedo no ombro de Rachel.

"Então você está perdendo seu tempo, Quinn," Rachel disse confiante, com calma empurrando a mão de Quinn. "Eu sei o que todo mundo dessa escola pensa de mim, mas não importa. Sei exatamente quem eu sou e o que eu quero. E eu não tenho medo de ir atrás disso." Rachel deu um passo adiante, e Quinn não conseguiu dar um passo para trás, deixando-as literalmente nariz a nariz. Quinn parecia estar tentando procurar o fôlego e, por alguns segundos, cheios de tensão, Santana realmente pensou que elas estavam prestes a fazer de novo. Então Rachel deu um passo para trás, com altivez perguntando: "Você pode fazer o mesmo?" antes de pegar sua bolsa em uma saída perfeita de diva.

Quinn foi deixada sozinha no palco, ainda olhando para o piano e parecendo um pouco confusa. Rachel já tinha ido embora quando ela finalmente reagiu, andando em direção a saída dos bastidores e gritando: "Eu sei quem eu sou! Eu sou Quinn Fabray, porra. E você é..." Ela parou visivelmente lutando por uma palavra. "Irritante," ela terminou sem jeito, desta vez mais confusa. "Eu odeio ela. Eu realmente odeio", ela murmurou para si mesma, em seguida, bateu com a mão para baixo sobre a tampa do piando "Merda!"

A tentativa de saída perfeita de Quinn foi, mais uma vez, completamente sugada. Berry foi dramática, pelo menos, bem divertido. Quinn apenas agiu como uma menina mimada de dois anos de idade que não conseguiu o que queria. Santana relaxou em sua cadeira, rindo em silencio até que ela ouviu Mercedes dizer: "Oh, não, ela não fez."

"Oh, ela fez sim," Kurt se juntou, e Santana virou para ver a dupla sentada bem atrás dela, junto com Brittany. Ela não tinha notado nenhum deles a seguindo.

"Quando vocês vadias chegaram aqui?"

"Praticamente logo depois de você' respondeu Kurt. "Está claro que as duas tem alguns problemas graves".

Santana zombou: "Você acha? Q está tão 'pressionada'", ela murmurou descuidada.

"Ok, essa é a segunda vez que você a chama assim, Santana," Kurt apontou. "Cuidados para iluminar o resto da turma?"

Ela revirou os olhos para o menino. "Não realmente, Queer Eye".

"San está falando sobre a limonada de Quinn," Brittany explicou.

Mercedes e Kurt olhou para Brittany em total perplexidade e ecoou: "Hein?"

Brittany adivinhou pelo olhar deles que estavam confusos, e explicou: "Seus limões estão pressionados e Rachel precisa espremer o seu totalmente assim ela vai ficar suculento e não ser apertado mais."

"Irrita, B," Santana corrigiu as pressas, encolhendo-se com o quão bruto Brittany conseguiu soar. Por mais que ela am-goste da menina, as vezes, ela se pergunta o que se passa naquela linda, cabecinha loira.

Mercedes fez uma careta. "Limões?"

"Suculento?" Kurt parecia um pouco verde.

"Ay Dios Mio!" Santana jogou as mãos para cima em frustração. "Isso significa que ela é lésbica reprimida, ok? E ela tem tesão pela Berry desde o primeiro ano", ela retrucou.

"Oitava série," Brittany corrigiu sabiamente.

"Como se vocês não soubessem", Santana terminou, ignorando o comentário de Brittany.

"Eu não sabia", insistiu Mercedes, na verdade parecendo um pouco cética, ainda assim, mesmo que Santana tinha certeza de Que Kurt provavelmente teria descoberto por se mesmo um tempo atrás e não teria perdido tempo compartilhando suas teorias com a sua fag-hag.

"Oh, por favor você pensou que a sua amiga aqui", Santana acenou na direção de Kurt ", estava afim de você ano passado. Compre uma porra de um óculos!"

"Você vai comprar o meu punho na sua cara se você não parar com esses incultos, Satanás."

Realmente, como se ela nunca tivesse sido chamada disso antes. "Pode vim, _Preciosa_".

"Oh, estou dentro," Mercedes rosnou, pulando para cima, e Santana imediatamente saltou para cima também, pronta para bater na vadia. Entre o amor-fest de Brittany com ela agora com o seu novo namorado rodas e os olhos e lábios errantes de Puck, ela estava ansiosa para uma boa luta. Mercedes pode estar no extragrande lateral, mas era mole. Santana poderá facilmente acabar com ela.

Kurt estava de pé, colocando as mãos nos ombros das meninas, "Devagar queridas. Não vamos brigar entre nós. Temos batalhas mais importantes para travar."

Santana olhou para ele, não gostando nem um pouco de como isso soou. "Batalhas?"

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Quinn e Rachel em toda a sua gloria reprimida, é claro."

"Oh, inferno não", ela prometeu. "Tudo o que você tem de cozimento em que o cérebro de arco-íris de seu, você pode me deixar de fora."

Mercedes concordou com a cabeça. "Sim Kurt, você sabe que eu te amo, mas não é tudo sobre estar ficando' o negocio é delas. Quero dizer, é Rachel. E Quinn. Isso é um nível de loucura assustadora que eu não quero mexer."

"Normalmente eu concordo com você, Mercedes, mas temo que esse pequeno drama tem o potencial infeliz de acabar com o Glee Club. É nosso dever para aliviar as duas em uma compreensão mutua", ele racionaliza.

Ok, é oficial. O menino tinha perdido a cabeça. "Você quer drama? Tenten arrastar Sister Christian para fora de sua profundidade que é o armário escuro e veja o que acontece."

"Eu sei que é um passo doloroso para tomar, mas mentir para si mesmo é pior ainda", Kurt diz com uma certa dose de auto-superioridade que nunca deixou de irritar Santana. Não é a toa que ele e a Berry estavam sendo amigos recentemente, ambos são tão hipócritas e arrogantes.

"Eu nem acho que você realmente liga para essa merda sobre Q e Berry ou você simplesmente não quer se o único garoto gay fora do armário no McKinley", ela acusou. Ele tinha ficado estragado naquela escola particular com todos os Dans correndo por ai sento todo sensível e feminino.

"Hey, espera," Mercedes começou a defender, mas Kurt colocou a mão no braço dela, a acalmando e lançou um olhar frio para Santana.

"Você está errada. Na verdade, eu me preocupo com as duas, o que é mais do que eu posso dizer para você, Santana. Você tem sido nada, mas cruel para Rachel, e eu tenho certeza que você apenas seguiu Quinn até aqui esperando terra fresca para usa contra ela."

Santana zombou do menino, mesmo que ele tivesse mais do que certo sobre tudo. Não significava que ela tinha que admitir. Toda essa conversa foi por isso mesmo não valia a pena perder seu tempo. "Tanto faz. Estou fora," ela olhou para Brittany. "Vamos lá, B."

Brittany mordeu o lábio e olhou para Santana, infelizmente, antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não, San. Quero ajuda-las. Quinn e Rachel são fofas juntas. E é realmente quente. Acho que elas poderiam fazer uma a outra feliz. Ambas estão sempre tristes agora."

Santana fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e contou até dez devagar. Sim, Quinn estava delirando se ela realmente acreditava que era hetero. Olá armário. Blondie gostava de verificar os peitos e bundas. Santana sabia disso, durante anos, mas ela estava muito certa sobre a Berry.

"Britt, elas não estão tristes, ok? Berry é toda tonta apaixonada pelo Frankenteen e Quinn pelo clone Bieber. Você sabe, seus namorados", reassaltou amargamente, pensando em Artie quando disse isso.

Dor brilhou nos olhos de Brittany e Santana queria se chutar por colocar aquele olhar de cão machucado no rosto de sua melhor amiga. "Talvez elas só tenham namorados porque estão com muito medo de ficar com a pessoa que elas realmente querem."

Santana sentiu seu rosto uma chama de acusação velada, e ela olhou para Kurt e Mercedes vendo os dois evitando contato com os olhos e tentando jogar indiferente, o que só a irritou mais. Ela não precisa disso. Ela franziu o cenho para Brittany, "Tudo bem. Fique brincando de cupido gay eu não me importo, só não venha chorar para mim quando não der certo."

Ela os deixou com um farfalhar de sua saia cheerio e dirigiu-se para sua primeira aula de período, não dando a mínima para que Brittany de repente queria ajudar a iniciar um serviço de matchmaking lésbico ou algo assim. Jesus, primeiro ela quis cantar essa musica ridícula no glee, e agora isso! Como a obtenção de Juno e ManHands juntar seria tudo romântico de merda. Por favor, era o ensino médio em Lima porra Ohio. Seriam crucificadas. Bem, Berry estava meio acostumada com isso, mas Quinn nunca seria capaz de lidar. Mesmo se ela tivesse se recuperado de ter um bebe maldito sem repercussões - serio, tinha todos nesta porra de escola só esqueceram o que aconteceu? Inferno, Santa Fabray provavelmente poderia matar alguém e ainda sair com o cheiro de rosas. Ela provavelmente seria capaz de retirar e sair como uma lésbica orgulhosa e ainda manter sua reputação intacta.

Santana parou de divagar no meio do corredor. Quinn seria uma porra de um herói ao ser esmagada até uma zero de uma vez por todas. O que significava que Santana poderia estar de volta no topo da pirâmide, ou... algo muito melhor. Era uma espécie de ganha ou ganhar para ela. Não importa o que aconteça, o caos que se seguiu foi obrigado a ser merda épica. Ela sorriu e continuou desfilando até a sala de aula, um salto para trás em sua etapa. Ela rastrearia o Hummel no almoço e dizer-lhe que ela estava dentro, em seguida, sentar e assistir tudo de camarote.


	7. Straighter Than Straight

Capitulo VII : Straighter Than Straight.

Rachel conseguiu sair do auditório com a força de sua indignação, mas uma vez ela estava livre de Quinn Fabray, sua adrenalina rapidamente diminuiu e ela começou a tremer. Ela foi para o banheiro mais próximo e caiu contra a parede, respirando profundamente e disposto seu estomago parar de agitação. O confronto com Quinn não tinha sido totalmente inesperado. Ela deixou claro que a partir de seu comportamento ontem que qualquer trégua que anteriormente tinha sido existente estava no fim. Rachel tinha certeza de que teria que trazer três roupas extras para a escola, totalmente preparada para ataques múltiplos de slushie. Ela ficou na frente de seu espelho por 15 minutos nesta manhã repetindo cada nome horrível que Quinn nunca tinha chamado ela, preparando-se para permanecer inalterada quando ouvir um deles saindo insensivelmente da boca rancorosa da Head Cheerio.

O que ela não estava preparada foi, no entanto, o momento em que Quinn tinha pressionado suas costas contra ao piano, com uma intensidade de fogo queimando em seus olhos avelãs que Rachel nunca tinha visto antes. E ela certamente não esperava ficar tão... quente por ele. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto recordava o desejo insano de tocar Quinn, a ousadia que tinha Rachel de realmente dar um passo mais para perto dela e encara-la, quase desafiando-a a... O que? Beija-la novamente? O que ela ainda estava pensando?

Está é Quinn Fabray – hetero dos heteros, Rainha do McKinley, rancor titular extraordinário e Rachel tinham acabado de dar a menina outro motivo para tornar sua vida miserável. Ela fez seu caminho até a pia e abriu a torneira, deixando a água correr gelada antes de espirrar um pouco em seu rosto aquecido. Ela encontrou seus próprios olhos no espelho e ficou chocada ao ver como sua pele estava vermelha. Quando ela tinha estado tão perdida? Ela disse que Quinn sabia quem ela era e o que ela queria, e um ano atrás, tinha sido completamente verdadeiro. Mas agora? Ela não tinha certeza que ela realmente queria mais, e que a assustava.

Rachel era para ser feliz. Ela tinha Finn de volta, ela realmente tinha Kurt como amigo, ela estava se dando bem com a Mercedes, e Glee Club estava muito bem preparado para as Regionais. A vida deve ser perfeita. Ela não deveria estar tendo pensamentos impróprios sobre outra garota, e especialmente não Quinn Fabray.

Não, isso era inaceitável. Ela não iria se tornar uma estatística - outro filho gay criado por pais gays. Ela era Rachel Berry, futura estrela da Broadway. Esta pequena colisão na estrada não iria jogá-la fora do curso. Ela iria leva-la EGOT, protagonista, e as crianças judias adoráveis tudo antes de completar trinta anos e uma líder de torcida mal-intencionada não iria fazê-la mudar seu plano. Com essa decisão, ela fixou seu cabelo, um sorriso estampado no rosto, e correu para o primeiro período ante que o sinal final tocasse. Ela tinha um registro perfeito para manter.

Aula de química manteve sua mente ocupada com formulas e composições, e, felizmente, longe de pensamentos de que outro tipo de química existia e que ela não queria reconhecer. No momento em que o primeiro sinal do almoço tocou, Rachel tinha colocado o incidente de mais cedo para trás, e para seu alivio, ela ainda permaneceu livre de raspadinhas. Ela parou no seu armário e guardou seus livros pela manhã, demorando-se para esperar Finn como havia se tornado seu habito.

Ele tinha sido extremamente silencioso quando foi levar ela para casa ontem, e não em seu típico, que fingia escuta-la. Para ser justo, o seu próprio humor ranzinza pode ter contribuído para o silencio entre eles. Depois de caminhas para sair do Glee, Finn lhe entregou as chaves e pediu para que ela lhe esperasse no carro enquanto ele corria de volta para falar com a treinadora Beiste sobre algo. Ela tentou não ser incomodada por seu descuido, mas depois do dia em que ela teve, sua irritação tinha sido inevitável. Quando eles chegaram na casa dela, ele deu a ela um beijo rápido na bochecha dela e disse-lhe que ele não poderia pegá-la de manhã, porque tinha uma prática de basquete cedo. Ela não tinha falado com ele desde então.

Enquanto ela observava a abordagem do namorado, Rachel se lembrou de seu confronto com Quinn e de repente percebeu que em algum momento entre a tarde de ontem e esta manhã, Finn deve ter tido seu próprio confronto com a líder de torcida. Ela sentiu um arrepio de apreensão na espinha só de pensar, mas se recusou a dar-lhe muito crédito. Em vez disso, ela sorriu com adoração e pegou suas mãos, entrelaçado os dedos nos dele. "Oi, baby. Você está pronto para o almoço?"

Finn começou a inquietar-se, correndo os olhos pelo corredor e longe de Rachel. "Na verdade, vou ignora-lo hoje. Eu disse a Sam que iria malhar com ele."

O sorriso dela caiu e sua inquietação aumentava. Finn nunca tinha ignorado o almoço (o rapaz era um verdadeiro poço sem fundo) e ele estava agindo... inquieto. "Você realmente não deve pular as refeições, Finn. Uma dieta saudável é tão importante para boa forma, como exercício", ela aconselhou com tanto desprendimento quanto ela poderia convocar nessas circunstâncias.

"Eu pego alguma coisa depois", ele prometeu, ainda não encontrando seus olhos quando ele soltou sua mão.

Obviamente, ele não queria passar o almoço com ela hoje. Raiva e magoa guerreou dentro dela, magoa vencendo, como sempre fez, mas ela sabia que expressar qualquer uma dessas emoções, neste caso, só iria colocar Finn na defensiva. Quando eles decidiram dar uma segunda chance em seu relacionamento (ou terceira), Rachel tinha feito uma resolução a ser menos... bem, pegajosa, por falta de um melhor adjetivo, então ela decidiu dar um espaço a Finn – por enquanto.

"Bem, eu acho que vou ter que me contentar com Kurt e Mercedes hoje", e se o (não tão) sutil inflexão em sua voz efetivamente transmitiu a sua decepção e causou um pouco de culpa em seu namorado, ela não iria classificar como uma manipulação. Ela ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso triste. Eu te vejo mais tarde?"

"Sim, mais tarde." Ele deu um meio-passo, ante de hesitar, suas sobrancelhas caindo juntas na concentração. "Ei, Rach?"

"Sim?" ela perguntou esperançosamente, certa de que ele estava prestes a pedir desculpas profusamente e se oferecer para acompanhá-la até a cantina.

Seus olhos estavam fixos na parede atrás dela agora. "Se eu não estivesse no futebol ou no basquete, você estaria bem com isso, certo?"

Os últimos vestígios de sorriso que ela tinha agarrado tinham desaparecido e ela estendeu a mão para enrolar os dedos sobre seu braço em um gesto de apoio. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que a treinadora Beiste vai expulsá-lo do time novamente?"

Finn finalmente encontrou seu olhar com o cenho franzido. "Não. Mas, se eu fosse apenas do glee, você sabe, não popular, você não terminaria comigo?"

Rachel cruzou os braços e ficou boquiaberta. "Bem, isso é um déjà vu", ela murmurou. "Eu acredito que nós tivemos uma variação desta conversa no inicio do ano escolar em que eu informei que estava realmente feliz com a gente não sendo popular. Você foi firmemente contrario a minha posição sobre o assunto, se você se lembra, e pensou que eu estava tentando controla-lo."

Finn passou a mão sobre a nuca, testa franzida, mais uma vez olhando para o vazio. "Então, espere, eu estou confuso. Isso foi um sim ou um não?"

"Não, Finn", ela enunciou cuidadosamente. "Eu não iria terminar com você por não ser popular, mesmo se você fosse slushied entre todas a classes e jogado em uma caçamba de lixo todos os dias." Francamente, ela foi insultada por ele ter abordado esse assunto com ela novamente. "De onde veio isso?" Ela engasgou quando a ficha finalmente caiu. "Será que Quinn teria dito algo para fazer você duvidar do meu compromisso?"

Seus olhos mudou de novo - piso, armários, teto - era realmente muito irritante. "Huh? Quinn? Porque você acha isso?"

Rachel bufou, "Além do fato de que você está se recusando a fazer contato visual comigo, - o que significa que você esta mentindo Finn Hudson – Quinn me informou que você a chamou de algo bastante degradante, embora o nome seja tristemente apropriado."

E finalmente, estalou os olhos de volta para ela. "Você falou com Quinn?", Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Foi a vez de Rachel evitar os olhos agora, lutando contra um blush, enquanto sua mente relembrava aqueles momentos tensos ao lado do piano. "Falar implicar um nível de civilidade que não conseguiremos alcançar ainda. Diria que trocamos palavras", _e quase outro beijo porque Quinn Fabray é absolutamente linda quando ela esta com raiva e eu encontrei-me impotente olhando para os lábios dela desejando lambe-los – oh meu Deus, - para com isso!_

Rachel soltou um suspiro trêmulo e mordeu o lábio inferior distraidamente, forçando seus pensamentos tridores em sua apresentação. Ela olhou para Finn e estendeu a mão para apertar sua mão mais uma vez. "Será que você realmente tentaria defender a minha honra?" ela quis saber.

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa tinha começado e deu-lhe um aperto suave em sua mão. "Bem, sim. Você é minha namorada, Rachel. Sei que nem sempre eu digo ou faço a coisa na hora certa, mas eu realmente amo você", ele prometeu com sinceridade completa.

Seu estomago se revirou, e não de uma maneira quente e agradável que normalmente as palavras de Finn faziam com ela. Ela odiava se sentir culpada. Era ridículo, realmente, porque ela não fez nada de errado. Alguns pensamentos retrógrados não constitui a fraude. Ela ama Finn, então ela lhe disse: "Eu também te amo", e quis dizer isso. Ela sorriu e moveu a mão livre até o rosto dele. Ele sorriu de volta, com o rosto livre de toda preocupação, mais uma vez, e se inclinou para roçar os lábios nos dela em um beijo doce e casto.

"Eu posso dizer para Sam chamar outra pessoa," ele rugiu contra sua têmpora, concedendo-lhe exatamente o que ela queria, no início deste encontro estranho, mas aquele pequeno pedaço maldito de culpa foi miudinho para ela novamente.

"Não, você deve ir. Você fez um compromisso e você não deve quebra-lo", disse a ele, em silencio, prometendo seguir seu próprio conselho.

Ele a puxou para cima e para outro beijo, este muito menos casto, e ela deixou-se responder. Quando ele finalmente a liberou de seu abraço, ele estava sorrindo amplamente. "Você é a melhor, Rach. Vejo você mais tarde", ele disse e partiu em direção a sala de musculação.

Rachel levantou a mão em um pequeno aceno indiferente. Ela certamente não se sentia a melhor coisa no momento. Suspirando, ela fez seu caminho para o refeitório sozinha, examinando atentamente cada atleta e líder de torcida que passava com copos de slushie. Ela realmente gostava do sweater que ela usava hoje.

Ela viu Kurt e Mercedes sentados juntos e se dirigiu em sua direção. Ambos cumprimentaram-a com um sorriso amigável quando ela deslizou para o espaço em frente a eles, isso a deixava feliz em sentir que ela realmente foi aceita por eles.

"Ei, menina," Mercedes cumprimentou.

"Olá, Mercedes... Kurt. Espero que o dia tenha sido bom para vocês dois até agora."

Mercedes revirou os olhos para o comentário, e Kurt sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Querida, você realmente precisa marcar o dicionário de sinônimos e relaxar. É o ensino médio."

"Você é quem fala. Você é quase tão ruim quanto ela é", brincou Mercedes, batendo o ombro no dele. Kurt suspirou, fingindo indignação, e o sorriso de Rachel aumentou quando ela ouviu as brincadeiras dos dois. Ela riu junto com eles (e Deus foi bom estar sobre as piadas e não ser a piada) até Mercedes e Kurt pararam de falar abruptamente e Rachel sentiu uma presença opressiva resolver no banco ao lado dela. Ela se virou para a esquerda e viu uma Santana Lopez presunçosa inclinando-se sobre os braços cruzados sobre o tampo da mesa e olhando diretamente para ela.

Santana inclinou a cabeça e sorriu, a voz cheia de doçura. "Hey, Berry."

"Uh, oi?" Rachel conseguiu ficar completamente apanhada de surpresa pela aparição da líder de torcida. Santana a odiava e o sentimento não era totalmente correspondido.

"Você não está na mesa errada?" Kurt perguntou abruptamente.

"Sim, Hellspawn senta ali," Mercedes apontou o polegar na direção da mesa em frente a lanchonete ocupada pelo atletas e Cheerios. O olhar de Rachel seguiu a ação, mas prendeu a respiração quando viu Quinn sentada na mesa em questão e olhando diretamente para eles com uma carranca infeliz estragando seus traços perfeitos. Rachel culpada desviou os olhos.

"Eu vou ter a certeza de dizer Q que você disse isso," Santana riu. Um pequeno sorriso desagradável torceu sua boca e ela mexeu os dedos para Quinn em uma saudação zombeteira, e Rachel não podia deixar de olhar de volta para ver a reação. Quinn zombou dela (ou talvez Santana) antes de se virar e começar a conversar com outra cheerio.

Mercedes parecia um pouco envergonhada por sue insulto não intencional a Quinn, e ela cruzou os braços e olhou para Santana. " O que você quer?"

A líder de torcida encolheu os ombros, o sorriso ainda no local. "O que? Eu não posso decidir almoçar com os perdedores?"

"Geralmente, não," Kurt informou. "Não quando você insulta-nos em cada oportunidade."

"Oh, não é cada oportunidade. Você ficaria surpreso com a quantidade de insultos que eu deixo passar."

"Porque você não apenas desliza para a direita e sai daqui," Mercedes rosnou, apertando as mãos sobre a mesa e inclinando-se para frente. Rachel ociosamente perguntou se as duas podem realmente vir a golpes aqui no refeitório. Ela só podia esperar que não tivesse guerra de comida (porque mais uma vez, ela realmente gostava daquele sweater).

Santana ignorou o comentário, voltando-se para Rachel e deixou seu sorriso derreter em um sorriso quase amigável. "Eu estou gostando das ondas, Berry," ela disse apontando casualmente para algumas mechas do cabelo de Rachel, pontuando a ação com uma piscadela e baixinho sussurrou, "Sexy".

Rachel recuou um pouco atordoada com a ação. "Eu...", ela começou, só para encontrar-se completamente sem palavras. Santana estava flertando com ela? Seus olhos inconscientemente se voltaram para trás e se concentrou em Quinn, que estava olhando em sua direção mais uma vez. Rachel tirou seu olhar e engoliu em seco, perguntando-se quando sua vida tinha se tornado tão surreal. Lambendo os lábios nervosamente, ela encontrou o olhar escuro de Santana e tentou novamente. "Porque você está me elogiando?"

Santana deu de ombros. "Porque eu quis." E assim, ela dispensou Rachel e voltou sua atenção sobre a mesa para Kurt e Mercedes, que tanto pareciam completamente disnorteados e Rachel estava ali com eles, especialmente quando Santana anunciou: "Eu mudei de ideia. Estou dentro".

Agora, Rachel não estava tão completamente confusa, até que notou a troca de expressão dos amigos, que estavam de olhos arregalados de pânico, então é claro, sua curiosidade exigiu que ela perguntasse: "Dentro de que?"

"Nada!" Kurt quase gritou, sacudindo a cabeça dando um sorriso falso. "Só um... projeto... para o Glee."

Suspeito – porque o projeto para o Glee era um código para algum esquema nefasto (como poderia ser outra coisa se Santana Lopez estava envolvida?) Ou eles realmente estava planejando algo para apresentar no Glee (e Rachel não seria excluída de qualquer aliança potencial musical que possam mostrar seu talento considerável), ela estava determinada a descobrir o segredo.

"Que tipo de projeto? Você está trabalhando em algo para as Regionais? Porque, como capitã, eu sinto que é imperativo que eu..."

"Relaxa, Berry," Santana a interrompeu com impaciência. "Eu só decidi ajudar Kurtsie a escolher sua canção para esta semana de atribuição, não há necessidade de nos controlar," ela provocou, embora muito menos cruel do que seria estritamente normal para ela.

"Serio?" Rachel perguntou a Kurt, sem acreditar que ele iria procurar Santana para obter ajuda. Ela se sentiu um pouco magoada com ele por não ter ido falar com ela, quando seu repertorio musical era muito superior ao da líder de torcida.

Kurt suspirou, olhando para Mercedes, com quem compartilhou um breve olhar inescrutável, antes de concordar. "Eu senti que o gosto musical de Santana poderia ser 'apropriado e experimental'," ele terminou, seus dedos fazendo aspas no ar como se isso fosse de alguma maneira mais elegante do que realmente dizendo no final da citação – claramente Quinn estava delirando sobre esse ponto.

"Sim, só espere até você ouvir rap", disse Santana impassível e Mercedes conteve uma gargalhada.

O visual era horrível. "Por favor, me diga que ela está brincando," Rachel exigiu.

"Ela está", Kurt foi rápido para lhe garantir, mas ele parecia repensar suas palavras e franziu a testa um pouco, murmurando, "eu espero."

"Oh, eu acho que você vai gostar do que eu tenho em mente", Santana prometeu com um sorriso malicioso, e um tom sutil no comentário feito, Rachel de repente sentiu como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa vital. A sensação só ficou mais forte quando percebeu Kurt e Mercedes compartilhar alguma comunicação silenciosa com os olhos, expressões que se deslocam preocupadas para aceitar.

"Santana!" Rachel pulou ao escutar a voz de Quinn, e todos os quatro olharam para cima para vê a menina que estava no final da mesa, com as mãos nos quadris e o olhar como se estivesse pronta para matar alguém. "Eu preciso falar com você."

E se o coração de Rachel batia um pouco mais rápido, foi só porque ela tinha sido surpreendida pela aparição repentina da menina, e certamente não por causa daqueles olhos avelãs que estavam queimando de uma maneira muito imprópria – indesejada.

"Em um minuto, Q," Santana se despediu da capitã, incisivamente olhando de volta para Rachel com um sorriso.

"Agora," Quinn latiu, a palma da mão aberta descendo em cima da mesa com força suficiente para sacudir as bandejas de almoço. Todo mundo estremeceu de surpresa, exceto Santana que apenas revirou os olhos.

"Oh, bote o pau para fora, Mother Mary."

Rachel observou a contração do músculo da bochecha de Quinn enquanto ela lutava para manter a compostura. Quinn olhou para Mercedes e Kurt, com um olhar de arrependimento se movendo rapidamente sobre seus recursos antes de seu olhar travar em Rachel, e provocou uma emoção que ela simplesmente não podia nomear. Quinn empurrou as mãos da mesa, endurecendo sua postura, e rosnou, "corredor, cinco minutos ou eu vou arrastá-la pelo seu aplique", e saiu da cafeteria.

Santana não parecia perturbada por nada. Ela piscou para Kurt e ficou bem de seu assento com um descuidado ", até depois, Hummel", então escorregou para longe na direção que Quinn tinha desaparecido.

"O que acabou de acontecer?" Rachel quis saber.

Kurt olhou nervosamente para Mercedes de novo, mas a garota apenas levantou as sobrancelhas e lhe deu um olhar aguçado. Kurt finalmente deu de ombros: "Provavelmente algum drama Cheerio. Nada para se preocupar."

"Eu não estou preocupada", ela mentiu, distraidamente mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto seu olhar permanecia nas portas da cafeteria onde as duas lideres de torcida tinham desaparecido.

Se ela tivesse olhando para os seus companheiros, ela teria visto seus sorrisos cúmplices.


	8. A Foolish Consistency

Capitulo VIII : A Foolish Consistency.

Apesar do fato de que Quinn e Rachel tiveram aulas avançadas, seus horários do primeiro ano foram misericordiosamente conflitantes. Elas compartilhavam apenas uma classe, e, claro, glee, que se reúne as segundas e sextas-feiras durante o sétimo período, quartas-feiras, depois da escola, e quinta feira de manhã. Literatura Americana conheceu todos os dias durante o sexto período, e aconteceu com Santana e Tina também estavam na classe. A sala, como tantas outras no McKinley, foi preenchida com mesas duplas estilo laboratório, por isso só era natural que Santana geralmente ocupava o assento ao lado de Quinn, embora fosse verdade que elas muitas vezes discordassem, sentar juntas foi o menor de todos os males. Tina normalmente senta ao lado de Rachel – porque, mesmo que as duas não fossem o mais próximo de amigos, Tina geralmente era capaz de tolerar pequenas doses de Rachel Berry sem reclamar.

Então, quando Santana entrou na sala de aula na terça-feira e caiu na cadeira ao lado de Rachel, Quinn queria estrangulá-la. Assistindo a vadia presunçosa descuidadamente insinuar-se na mesa diva (como Quinn silenciosamente apelidou) durante o almoço foi o suficiente para coloca-la em vantagem, mas isso – isso é inaceitável. Quinn sabia que Santana estava conspirando para derrubá-la do topo da pirâmide, e a maldita festa do Puck era toda a munição que ela precisava. Os pequenos comentários para esmagadores e repentinas (falsas) aberturas amigáveis com a Berry foram projetados para obter um aumento de raiva em Quinn e caramba – estava funcionando muito bem.

Confrontar Santana no almoço tinha sido o um erro, mas observando os quatro rindo e sorrindo juntos fez com que ela imaginasse o pior. Santana alegou ter falado com Kurt sobre uma canção, mas Quinn não acreditou nessa historia nem um minuto. Só Deus sabe o que Santana pode ter deixando escapar (verdadeiro ou não) e a ultima coisa que Quinn queria era ter um anão louco correndo atrás dela expelindo algum tipo de palestra motivacional em um fôlego só sobre arco-íris e orgulho de ACLU. Ela faria isso também, a menina não tinha limites nem filtro! A experiência seria horrível. Então, ao invés, Quinn tinha se feito de idiota na frente de metade da cafeteria, na tentativa de obter Santana de volta sobre controle, o que, obviamente, não tinha trabalhado em tudo.

Pelo menos Berry parecia estar igualmente perturbada com a mudança repentina de comportamento de Santana. Ela tinha ficado nervosa e agitada na hora do almoço, e agora ela estava fazendo boa impressão de um coelho assustado, costas retas e totalmente ainda em sua cadeira, olhando nervosamente para a esquerda. Quinn cerrou os dentes e agarrou a borda da mesa, enquanto ela considerava seriamente lançar seu livro na cabeça de Santana.

"P-posso s-sentar aqui?" Tina gaguejou, puxando a atenção de Quinn. A menina asiática tinha deixado de gaguejar no ano passado, de modo que ela só poderia presumir seu reaparecimento era genuíno e cortesia de bitchness crônica de Quinn. Ela forçou sua expressão para suavizar em um sorriso amigável, e apontou para a cadeira vazia.

"Seja meu par."

Tina sorriu e se estabeleceu ao lado de Quinn com calma, "obrigada". A menina abriu o notebook e brincava com a caneta por um momento, e então olhou para Quinn incerta. "Não é Santana que costuma sentar aqui?" Ela finalmente perguntou.

Quinn ergueu a sobrancelha, dando o seu melhor olhar de garota-você-realmente-está-me-perguntando-isso.

Tina corou e balançou a cabeça. "Quero dizer, eu sei que ela faz, obviamente porque eu que sento ao lado de Rachel. E eu teria sentado hoje, só que eu não posso. Não que eu não iria sentar ao seu lado caso contrário, é só que..."

"Tina. Está tudo bem. Eu não mordo, você sabe," Quinn brincou, tentando aliviar os nervos da menina. Ela estava realmente intimidante? Não que isso fosse uma coisa ruim – ela havia trabalhado muito para sua reputação – depois do ano passado... Bem, ela só pensava nas crianças do glee sabiam melhor do que acreditar no hype.

Tina sorriu seu rubor se aprofundando. "Eu sei que não, mas... bem, as coisas são um pouco estranhas agora. Quer dizer, você voltou as jogar raspadinhas e Santana falando com Rachel..."

"Eu não joguei nenhum slushie," Quinn sussurrou baixinho. "Berry só quer ser a rainha do drama." Não era exatamente uma mentira. Rachel era a rainha das rainhas do drama.

"Se você diz." Tina não parecia convencida, mas ela também não pressionou o problema.

Quinn olhou para frente só para ver que Santana estava falando com Rachel... agora. E Rachel estava meio sorrindo. Mas. Que. Merda?

"O que?' Tina questionou, e Quinn percebeu que ela disse essa ultima parte em voz alta.

"Ah, nada. Só pensei que tinha perdido meu dever de casa por um segundo."

"Nós não temos lição de casa", Tina apontou.

_Merda._

Quinn estava realmente fora de seu jogo, mas felizmente o sino a salvou e a Sra. Fischer entrou na classe. A professora riscou o nome de Ralph Waldo Emerson no quadro branco e alguns estudantes gemeu. Quinn não podia culpá-los, no mínimo, a maioria destes poetas mortos antigos eram totalmente chatos, mas ela tentou se concentrar na aula. Infelizmente, a atenção continuou a deriva na parte de trás das duas cabeças morenas. Toda vez que elas se aproximavam, Quinn sentia os músculos de seu estômago apertar de pavor, enquanto tentava determinar se as duas estavam cochichando entre si. Porque tipo, parecia que elas estavam. Santana estava girando em sua cadeira, e... Oh Deus, elas totalmente estavam!

Elas estavam conversando em voz baixa, com os rostos juntos e tudo que a Berry faz é rir?

"Então, nó provavelmente devemos discutir a citação antes que nosso tempo acabe."

"Huh?" Quinn se voltou para Tina em confusão.

"A citação", a menina repetiu, apontando para o quadro.

Quinn olhou para cima, e com certeza, lá estava ela, rabiscadas na caligrafia confusa da Sra. Fischer.

'A coerência tola é o fantasma das mentes pequenas, adorando poucos estadistas, filósofos e teólogos.' ¹

"Oh, desculpe", ela murmurou timidamente, sentindo as pontas das orelhas começarem a queimar (o que, sem duvida, fez com que o rosto dela, provavelmente acompanhasse o seu uniforme Cheerio).

Tina deu de ombros: "Está tudo bem."

"Hum, isso é o que vamos fazer, tipo, falar sobre o que isso significa?"

"Uau, você realmente estava desligada, não é?" Tina riu, e Quinn olhou para o lado, o que provou ser uma má ideia, porque ela estava olhando para elas de novo, amontoadas perto e, obviamente, falando sobre a citação estúpida, exatamente como ela deveria estar fazendo. Sua companheira seguiu seu olhar franzindo a testa em concentração, então ela olhou para Quinn novamente com os olhos apertados. "Se você duas estão planejando fazer algo com Rachel..."

"Deus, você também não," Quinn resmungou, balançando a cabeça. "Desde quando você toma as dores da Berry?"

"Rachel é minha amiga", disse Tina com uma careta. Quinn lhe lançou um olhar até que a meninas admitiu: "Bem, mais ou menos."

"Mais ou menos", Quinn bufou sarcasticamente. "Você nem realmente gosta dela. Tudo você só tolera ela por que precisa dela para algo abaixo da estrada. É patético. Ela não merece essa porcaria de pessoas que dizem ser seus amigos. Pelo menos eu sou honesta sobre meus sentimentos."

"Você não é..." Tina começou, então fechou a boca quando seus olhos se arregalaram, lançando um olhar primeiro para Rachel, então de volta para Quinn com um olhar de compreensão nascente revirou o estomago de Quinn.

"Vamos apenas fazer o trabalho", ela retrucou. "A citação é uma porcaria. Consistência nunca é tolice. Pessoas não devem sair por ai enroscando com os status quo."

Tina não teve a chance de responder, porque a Sra. Fischer passou apenas para dizer que o tempo acabou, e Quinn não se preocupou em manter a voz baixa. "Isso é uma opinião muito simplista, Sra. Fabray", a professora anunciou, chamando a atenção de toda a classe. Quinn se sentou em sua cadeira, desejando que ela pudesse simplesmente desaparecer quando a mulher perguntou: "Alguém gostaria de oferecer uma refutação?"

Ela deveria ter adivinhado. Havia realmente apenas uma pessoas que seria realmente desagradável o suficiente para levantar a mão e desafiar a líder de torcida (mesmo que Quinn tinha acabado de deixar escapar a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça sem pensar primeiro totalmente.)

Ms. Fischer digitalizou toda a sala de aula antes de finalmente (quase relutantemente) suspirando, "Ms. Berry." Rachel endireitou-se em sua cadeira, continuando a olhar para frente, graças a Deus, então Quinn não podia ver o olhar, sem duvida, presunçoso em sue rosto.

"Emerson estava falando da necessidade de cada pessoa em abraçar a própria individualidade, mesmo quando ele entra em conflito com as crenças que tem sido realizadas pelas massas. Conformidade Mindless para preexistentes costumes só vai estagnar sociedade, impedindo a introdução destas novas ideias e diferentes opiniões que permitem o progresso. Em breve..."

"Tarde demais", Quinn murmurou baixinho.

"Para simplesmente aceitar o status do quo, sem duvida, o que Quinn parece defender". Rachel girou em sue assento para abordar diretamente Quinn. "é um erro cometido por pequenas pessoas que pensam."

A mãos de Quinn levantou para o ar, cortando qualquer elogio estúpido de sua professora provavelmente iria dar a Rachel. "Sra. Fischer!"

"Ah, sim, Sra. Fabray?"

"Não é Emerson, basicamente, incentivando todos os radicais e não-conformistas a ignorar as leis e costumes que a sociedade em geral aceitou?" Quinn perguntou asperamente.

"Em certo sentido, mas..."

"E não faz isso basicamente convidar qualquer pessoa para fazer só o que eles querem, sem pensar em como ele irá afetar as pessoas ao seu redor? Quero dizer, as regras estão lá por uma razão. Tem que haver alguma consistência, algum conformismo, ou tudo só vai desmoronar", ela terminou com um olhar agudo para a garota que só se recusou a nunca se calar.

"Alguns, Quinn, mas não da variedade sem sentido." Rachel respondeu, irritada, apontou seu olhar totalmente transmitindo para Quinn classificados nessa categoria sem sentido. "Emerson não estava promovendo a anarquia, apenas empurrando para as pessoas olharem para dentro, primeiro, decidir por si próprios se um principio é bom, e seguem seus corações. Se Rosa Parks tivesse se conformado com as regras, uma raça inteira poderia ter sido sempre relegada a volta proverbial do ônibus".

"Pregar", disse Santana, com um piscar de olhos, dando um sorriso para Rachel que teve a audácia de sorrir largamente de volta para ela.

Todos ao redor da sala, os sons de riso abafado queimando os ouvidos de Quinn e ela cruzou os braços e olhou para as duas meninas na frente dela, sabendo que todo o seu argumento tinha sido basicamente uma portaria total. Não é como se ela não estivesse ciente de que ela estava sendo completamente irracional, mas ela simplesmente odiava ter Rachel Berry vencendo ela em tudo. Ms. Fischer mudou a lição ao longo desse ponto, mas Quinn mal escutou. Ela estava muito ocupada pensando em maneira de voltar para o anão para fazê-la se humilhar na frente de toda a turma. Ela nunca deveria ter dito Azimio para parar com as raspadinhas hoje, ele descobriu que sua consciência culpada estúpida iria acabar mordendo-a na bunda. Ela realmente precisava trabalhar em suprimir um pouco mais.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Quinn perguntou quando ela encurralou Santana naquela tarde antes da prática das cheerios, agarrando seu braço em um aperto e girando-a para longe de seu armário.

Santana cavou as unhas de sua mão livre no pulso de Quinn e quebrou para fora de seu alcance, empurrando-a um passo para trás e mudar para o modo de luta. "Que diabos é o seu problema, Juno?"

Quinn empurrou para trás. "Desde quando você é amiga da RuPaul?"

"Woah, segura ai, nós não somos amigas!" Santana insistiu.

"Então porque você esta sentando ao lado dela na sala de aula agora?" Quinn quis saber.

Você está seriamente me perguntando isso de novo? Vamos apertar o botão de repetição e, em seguida , avançar para a parte que você volta para o inferno!" Ela deu um empurrão no ombro de Quinn, e Quinn cambaleou um passo para trás, cruzando os braços defensivamente.

"Você disse que estava conversando com Kurt no almoço. Conte sua historia certa."

"Eu não vou mesmo entrar aquela porta aberta", Santana riu. "Eu vou dizer devagar desta vez, já que sua loira está mostrando. Sentei-me ao lado de Berry na hora do almoço para que eu pudesse falar com o Hummel sobre sua musica para o Glee, então todos nós começamos a falar, até que uma puta louca nos interrompeu. Eu queria terminar a maldita conversa que estava tendo com o anão, então me sentei com ela na sala de aula. Simples assim."

"Você está mentindo". Quinn acusou. Santana era tipicamente suave com suas historias, mas este simplesmente não fez nenhum sentido.

"Tudo bem. Estou mentindo", admitiu sem rodeios. "Eu realmente quero ficar sob a saia da Berry para que eu possa roubar o seu v-card assim como eu fiz com o sue namorado."

A boca de Quinn caiu aberta, com os punhos cerrados com tanta força que suas unhas estavam cavando em suas palmas. A imagem na sua cabeça estava literalmente fazendo-a querer vomitar. "Você... você... não... apenas não".

"Por favor," Santana zombou, "como se quisesse estar lá." Ela se virou e bateu em seu armário fechado, em seguida, inclinou-se para perto do rosto de Quinn, "mas só para você saber, se eu quisesse, eu poderia tocar totalmente onde eu quiser", e ela empurrou Quinn passando por ela.

"Espero que você esteja com vontade de cometer suicídio", ela gritou de volta recuando de Santana. Quinn caiu pesadamente contra a fileira de armários atrás dela, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ela realmente estava perdendo a aderência. Suas malditas emoções ainda não tinham sido estas quando ela estava grávida! É tudo culpa da Berry, com sua atitude arrogante e sua voz irritante e sua boca grande.

_Não... não pense na boca... porra!_

Abrindo os olhos, Quinn viu três Cheerios calouros boquiabertas para ela, e ela olhou para elas. "Vão praticar", ela retrucou e elas se espalharam como ratos. Ela realmente desejava que Berry reagisse assim ao invés de sempre dando uma oportunidade a dor.

"Não, ela tem que ser uma maldita não-conformista", ela murmurou para si mesma, agarrando o saco de equipamentos e indo para o ginásio, com a intenção de quebrar o chicote em seu plantel de ventilação um pouco de sua frustração. Como Rachel Berry sempre conseguia fazer isso com ela?

Duas horas de marca patenteada de Sue Sylvester de tortura passou com Quinn canalizando sua vadia interior – okay, vadia exterior, também - para realmente ter todo o pacote de vadia. Ela seguiu adiante com sua ameaça e tinha Santana fazendo flexões para cada rolo de olho, investidas para cada escárnio e suicídio para cada comentário sarcástico que sair de sua boca, e depois teve o prazer de cavar com força extra de pé na menina de volta quando ela subiu no topo da pirâmide. Treinadora Sylvester quase teve uma lágrima em seu olho de orgulho com a forma que sua capitã parecia estar canalizado.

Mas Santana era apenas uma substituta para o verdadeiro alvo de Quinn, e uma vez que a prática acabou, seus pensamentos vieram de volta para Rachel Berry. A menina só não sabia quando parar. As provocações e implicâncias não foram cortadas, e as raspadinhas e mergulhos dumpster nunca pareceu quebrar seu espírito. As vezes parecia que Rachel só poderia entender a dica se fosse musicado.

_Espere um minuto..._

Uma ideia começou a se formar, e uma vez que Quinn estava em casa e tomou um banho, ela arrancou seu laptop com uma sensação vertiginosa de antecipação. Berry estava prestes a lamentar pelo pequeno discurso que ela fez hoje.


	9. Drama Queen

Capitulo 9 : Drama Queen.

"Ok, pessoal, quem quer ir primeiro?" Mr. Shuester perguntou ao montado Glee club em uma quarta-feira a tarde. Previsivelmente, a mão de Rachel disparou. Completamente inesperado, Quinn também. Os olhos de Will se arregalaram, e ele sorriu. "Quinn, vamos ouvir sua musica."

A cabeça de Rachel olhou ao redor de surpresa quando viu Quinn deslizar para baixo os tirantes com um balanço e um sorriso atrevido. Kurt se acomodou em sua cadeira, preparando-se para o que ela tinha. Ele realmente não tinha tido a oportunidade de organizar plenamente com sua colega co-conspiradores ainda, mas a pequena cena no almoço ontem parecia promissora, e Rachel estava particularmente de bom humor hoje, aparentemente tendo evitado sair seu kit de emergência raspadinha durante dois dia consecutivos. Embora o desastre xadrez rosa e verde de hoje realmente poderia ter beneficiado de uma dousing.

Quinn lhe passou a folha da musica para a banda, em seguida, caminhou de volta para o centro da sala. Ela não ofereceu um prefacio ou explicação, mas ela realmente não precisa. No instante em que ela abriu a boca, ficou tudo muito claro.

"_You're such a drama queen._  
_You always make a big scene._  
_You never get what I mean._  
_It's just all about how you're feeling."_

A banda se juntou com um sabor inconfundível Ska e o riff trompete lamentou mais uma saltitante, ritmo otimista quando Quinn dançou e apontou para Rachel.

"_You're such a drama queen.__  
__You always come off kinda mean.__  
__You always gotta to intervene.__  
__It's just all about how you're feeling."_

Quinn se afastou, colocando as mãos atrás das costas e balançando os quadris quando ela rapidamente disparou as letras.

"_Someone asks you to consider__  
__but you don't give them a chance.__  
__You just want to get your point across__  
__and make 'em feel bad.__  
__I'm asking you to step back__  
__and take a look around.__  
__Cause all your negativity is bringing us down.__  
__Make it seem like we're in battle__  
__and we wanna see you fail.__  
__We just wanna move together__  
__we just want to move ahead.__  
__Do you think that everything you say__  
__will simply be forgotten?__  
__We think that everything you said__  
__would make us feel so rotten.__  
__Drama queen…"_

Objetivamente, Kurt teve que admitir que a musica era cativante, e Quinn tinha escolhido um estilo de musica que estava completamente fora de sua zona de conforto, efetivamente completando a tarefa que Mr. Schue tinha dado. Quatro meses atrás, ele poderia estar rindo pensando que alguém obviamente tinha escrito esta canção com Rachel em mente, mas agora ele só estava se sentindo muito desconfortável e horrivelmente culpado.

Ele arriscou um olhar para Rachel, e viu-a sentada perfeitamente imóvel com a cabeça baixa e olhos fixos e imóveis no chão. Finn sentado ao lado dela olhando estupidamente para Quinn, nem mesmo fazendo um movimente para confortar a namorada. Idiota. Olhando ao redor da sala, provou que ninguém realmente sabia como reagir com a performance de Quinn. Com exceção de Brittany, que parecia contente em bop ao longo de nada, todos eles foram mudando ao redor desconfortavelmente, claramente tentando evitar olhar para Rachel. Santana tinha os braços cruzados, balançando a cabeça em descrença com o desempenho de Quinn e Puck apenas a olhou irritado. Sim, todos tinham pensado aquelas coisas sobre Rachel, e até mesmo expressou de vez em quando, mas nunca em um premeditado, elaborado para fora, uma maneira tão humilhante. De repente ele foi repensar com sabedoria toda a coisa de Quinn e Rachel.

"_Don't wanna understand your view, oh no.__  
__Not gonna understand your view, oh no.__  
__Overreaction ain't the thing to do.__  
__You have to realize that we're fed up with you.__  
__You're such a drama queen..."_

Quando a musica finalmente chegou ao fim, Brittany foi a única a bater palmas. Mr. Schue apenas ficou lá com a boca aberta como um palhaço inútil, então nada de novo nessa frente, e todo mundo estava congelado no lugar. Rachel sufocou um único soluço antes de correr para fora da sala. Kurt ficou olhando para ela, sua torção no estômago em simpatia com sua nova amiga. Estranhamente, (ou talvez nem tanto), ele percebeu que o primeiro deles a se mover foi Quinn. Ela deu dois passos em direção a porta, quase como se ela estivesse prestes a seguir Rachel, então ela parou, envolvendo os braços em torno de seu estomago e olhando de repente envergonhada de si mesma enquanto ela estava mastigando culposamente seu lábio inferior.

Mercedes chutou a traseira da cadeira de Finn. "Vá atrás dela, estúpido." Ele cambaleou para frente com um aceno brusco e olhou para Quinn enquanto passava por ela. Kurt só esperava que sue meio-irmão Dunga não fizesse Rachel se sentir ainda pior, como ele faz na maioria das vezes. Ele considerou seguir os dois e certificar de que Rachel realmente estava bem, mas o Sr. Schue finalmente acordou de sua inação (na verdade, ele não poderia ter cortado Quinn depois do primeiro refrão?) E decidiu agir como um professor.

"Quinn, isto foi completamente inapropriado. Eu lhe disse para parar de agir com negatividade e você ainda intencionalmente escolheu uma musica que você sabia que iria ferir os sentimentos de Rachel. Você precisa pedir desculpas a ela."

Ela bufou, levantando a cabeça em desafio. "Mas..."

"Agora, Quinn," ele ordenou, apontando para a porta. "Eu não quero que você volte para esta sala até que você tenha resolvido."

"Então, eu acho que eu não vou voltar", ela gritou com ele, perseguindo ao longo de seu cadeira e pegando sua bolsa antes de desaparecer pela porta.

"Ah, eu acho que eu deveria", Sam parou, gesticulando para sua namorada.

Mr. Schue suspirou, "Vá em frente."

Quinze minutos depois, nenhum dos casais tinha retornado para a sala do coral. Artie tinha hesitante oferecido para executar sua canção, uma divertida versão de "You Are The Sunshine of My Life", de Stevie Wonder, obviamente dedicando a Brittany, e o humor dos restantes das crianças tinham levantada por alguns minutos, apenas para falhar novamente e ninguém mais queria cantar. Mr. Schue os dispensou com um suspiro de frustração, instruindo para estar prontos com suas canções na próxima reunião. Puck se ofereceu para dar uma carona para casa Artie e Mike acompanhou depois eles.

Kurt permaneceu sentado ao lado de Mercedes. "Bem, isso foi apenas um pouco estranho", reclamou ele, roçando um errante de cabelo para trás.

A menina deu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eu estou começando a pensar que você está certo. Precisamos fazer algo drástico ou Quinn vai rasgar Rachel em pedaços e o glee club vai se acabar o bem."

"Claro que eu..." Kurt parou, amanhecer a realização, e ele virou a cabeça para a esquerda. "Ah, Tina? Você não tem um lugar para ficar?", perguntou a menina asiática que ainda estava empoleirada em sua cadeira e olhando para o espaço vazio em frente a ela.

"Quinn gosta da Rachel, não é?" Ela deixou escapar, finalmente, olhando por cima de Kurt. "Tipo... de uma maneira gay."

"Duh!" Santana bufou atrás deles.

"Quando foi que você descobriu?" Kurt perguntou a Tina, genuinamente curioso agora que outra pessoa tinha se incluída na tensão sem avisar a ele.

"Ontem, na aula de Literatura Americana. Quinn passou metade da classe olhando para Rachel e pirando porque ela estava sentada com Santana," a menina divulgou.

Kurt olhou para a líder de torcida com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Você se sentou com Rachel de novo?"

"De boa vontade?"

"Mercedes, por favor", Kurt pediu com o cenho franzido.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Desculpe. Estou tentando, mas você sabe o que eles dizem sobre os velhos hábitos."

"As freiras totalmente dormem neles," Brittany soou dentro.

Santana se inclinou para frente, as mãos apoiadas o encosto da cadeira de Kurt. "A primeira coisa que as vadias precisam perceber é que Fabray é uma maníaca por controle total. Pior do Berry. Confusão com seu pequeno mundo perfeito, limpo e arrumado e ela enlouquece. Eu sou boa para a Mini Mouth, isso vai foder com seu julgamento caso em questão, que por cima da serenata, todos nós tivemos que sofrer", ela lembrou com sarcasmo. "Ela me fez ralar nos treinos ontem, também. Ela não pode decidir se quer ficar com ciúmes ou se cagando de medo de que eu vou por para fora seu segredinho sujo, e ela está tirando isso de Berry, como ela sempre faz. É engraçado com o inferno de qualquer manei que você corta-la", ela terminou com um sorriso de auto-satisfação e sentou em seu assento.

Kurt estreitou os olhos. "Nós não estamos fazendo isso para o seu divertimento pessoal Santana. Se é por isso que você concordou..."

"Não é, okay."

"Bem, você certamente não está fazendo por bondade."

"Sim, porque você não tem coração," Mercedes alfinetou.

"Sim, ela tem", Brittany defendeu, em seguida, olhou triste para Santana, fazendo um beicinho. "Ela é realmente muito boa para ignora-la."

Santana olhou para longe, seu rosto duro. "Olha, eu tenho minhas razoes para ajudar. Isso é tudo o que vocês precisam saber."

"Espera. Ajudar com o que?" Perguntou Tina, parecendo perdida de toda a conversa.

Kurt lhe lançou o maior sorriso. "Operação Cupido, é claro." Porque o pequeno show de culpa de Quinn, ainda que pequeno, somando ao que Tina e Santana acabara de lhe dizer foram suficientes para comprometerem para sua nova formação antes da ação. Ele estava convencido de que Quinn só precisava de um grande e velho empurrão para fora do armário para curar pelo menos metade dos seus problemas de raiva. Era obvio que ela estava mais do que apaixonada por Rachel do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. Ela só não sabia como expressar corretamente.

"Esse é o nome mais idiota de todos," Santana zomba.

"Nós deveríamos chama-lo de Kitty." Quando todos se viraram para olhar para Brittany em confusão, ela revirou os olhos. "Você sabe, porque Quinn quer o leite de Rachel..."

Santana rapidamente mudou-se para bater a mão sobre a boca de Brittany, "Não diga isso. Eu não preciso visualizar, B."

"Tarde demais. Ew," Mercedes disse com um estremecimento que Kurt concordou plenamente com ela.

"Nós vamos obtê-lo," disse Brittany quando Santana a soltou.

"Então vocês querem juntar elas? Como juntas, juntas?" Tina perguntou.

"Exatamente", ele disse.

"Vocês são todos uns loucos", ela acusou.

"Como uma raposa", Kurt insistiu.

"Não, como um tubarão gay", Brittany corrigiu feliz.

"Olha, Tina, nós estamos fazendo isso com ou sem a sua ajuda. Você pode optar por não participar, só pedimos para você não interferir."

Tina pressionou as palmas das mãos sobre os joelhos, batendo os dedos, pensativa. "Ok, supondo que estava realmente certos sobre os sentimentos de Quinn, que não muda o fato de que Rachel gosta de meninos", ressaltou, para o grande aborrecimento de Kurt. Ela estava estourando totalmente sua pequena, bolha gay.

"Rachel é totalmente bilíngue."

Mercedes chocou, "O que?"

Santana mordeu o lábio, pensativa. "Eu acho que você quis dizer Bissexual, Britt."

"Isso também", ela balançou a cabeça.

"O que faz você pensar isso?" Tina perguntou ceticamente.

"Ela me disse."

"Ela disse", Kurt guinchou animadamente.

"De jeito nenhum", Mercedes insistiu.

"Quando foi que ela te disse isso?" ele pressionou, querendo suas próprias suspeitas sobre Rachel fossem validadas sem realmente ter que abordar o assunto com a menina. Eles podem ser amigos agora, mas ele não estava pronto para ouvir todos os detalhes de suas fantasias sexuais. Ao ouvi-la sobre Finn era quase suportável – Kurt é atraído por meninos, afinal, - mas ele não precisa saber que as meninas no McKinley tem zumbido no motor de Rachel.

"Eu não deveria dizer," Brittany acobertou.

"Uh, B, você meio que já disse", Santana informou-lhe suavemente.

"Além disso, para este plano funcionar, precisamos de divulgação completa".

A cabeça de Brittany inclinou, e ela olhou para Kurt como se ele fosse denso. "Bem, sim. Como elas deveriam fazer sexo se não tirar suas roupas?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Esquece isso. Você precisa nos dizer tudo."

Ela olhou para Santana incerta, e quando a menina acenou de volta, Brittany respirou fundo e começou a falar. "Bem, eu me senti muito mal quando Finn terminou com ela no Natal, porque é suposto para ser um momento feliz e Rachel estava tão triste. Eu queria fazê-la se sentir melhor, então eu fui até a casa dela com o bolo de frutas que a tia Hilda nos da e nós sempre jogamos fora por que é super nojento, e nó saímos um pouco. Eu disse a ela que havia outros golfinhos no lago. Como eu encontrei Artie depois...", ela estalou e fechou a boca e olhou para Santana novamente com os olhos cheios de magoa. Quando a garota olhou para longe, Brittany olhou para frente novamente.

"De qualquer forma, nós só começamos a falar sobre Lady Kisses e ela admitiu que estava curiosa para saber se era o mesmo que beijar caras - o que totalmente não é. Lhe perguntei se ela queria fazer comigo, porque, você sabe, ela ainda está na minha lista de o que fazer, mas ela disse que beijar só a deixaria em mais problemas e ela não queria quer Finn, ou" ela parou de novo, olhos correndo de volta para Santana, "ninguém para descobrir e ficar com raiva."

"Ah, Brittany", Mercedes disse gentilmente, estendendo a mão para lhe dar um tapinha tranquilizador no joelho da menina: "Eu acho que talvez Rachel só deixou você facilmente para baixo."

Brittany balançou a cabeça em negação. "Não, ela estava totalmente interessada. Sempre posso contar. Ela era muito sensível e estava fazendo aquela coisa com o polegar na palma da minha mão." Ela demonstrou com seu próprio polegar e sorriu carinhosamente. "Foi muito bom. Alem disso, ela sempre verifica as minhas pernas quando estamos apresentando um numero para o glee. E a bunda de Quinn", acrescentou depois de uma batida. "Ah, e os peitos da Santana, também."

Santana se empurrou para cima de seu assentou, franzindo o cenho. "Como é? Eu mato aquela pervertidinha."

Mercedes acenou com a mão com desdém. "Por favor, menina, ela provavelmente só está preocupada que possa acontecer um vazamento e afogar todos nós."

Santana estava se lançando para frente num piscar de olhos, parou apenas pelos reflexos rápidos de Brittany e a forte aderência ao redor da cintura dela. "Juro por Deus que eu vou jogar o seu amado tot tater no chão.", ela gritou quando Kurt e Tina tanto mudou-se para ajudar a segurá-la de volta.

"Pare com isso, Santana," Brittany disse rispidamente, surpreendendo a todos com o seu tom autoritário, e toda a luta parecia sair do seu homologo.

Kurt se endireitou mexendo em seu cabelo. Ele odiava confrontos físicos. "Ladies, podemos por favor voltar para os trilhos? Recebemos informações importantes que parece apoiar reciprocidade potencial de Rachel e a atração de Quinn. Precisamos começar a trabalhar. Tina, dentro ou fora?" perguntou ele.

Ela olhou em volta para todos eles, então suspirou com resignação. "Dentro".

"Maravilhoso", ele aplaudiu. "Vamos formular um plano de ação, não é?"

"Espere," Tina interrompeu novamente, e Kurt caiu em aborrecimento. "Quinn meio que humilhou Rachel cantando na frente de todo o Glee Club. Eu realmente não acho que ela vai superar isso em breve."

"Deixe Rachel para mim", disse Kurt. "Se há uma coisa que eu aprendi, é que ela é muito perdoadora."

"Muito indulgente, as vezes," Mercedes concordou culpada.

"Sim, bem, eu acredito que se conseguirmos fazer Quinn se desculpar..."

Santana bufou, "Boa sorte com isso."

"Eu vou falar com a Quinn," Mercedes ofereceu. "Eu preciso de qualquer maneira. Eu meio que disse coisas horrível para ela na segunda-feira. Quer dizer, se ela está realmente confusa sobre gostar de meninas, ela vai precisar de seus amigos para apoia-la. Certo?"

Kurt sorriu e abraçou sua melhor amiga. "Você é incrível."

"Deus, vocês dois podem desligar a seiva fest? Esta me deixando enjoada."

Ele fez uma careta para Santana. "Você é uma menina muito amarga, Santana Lopez."

"Na verdade, ela é meio salgada," Brittany disse.

Santana enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos, murmurando "Ay, Dios mio. Por favor, máteme ahora".

"Isso pode ser arranjado", Kurt lhe informou, apenas para se encontrar com uma saudação de um dedo. Mas ele mal se importava. Ele estava muito ocupado planejando maneiras de transformar a repressão de Quinn em energia positiva.

Após a sua sessão de estratégia terminar, Kurt mandou uma mensagem para Rachel, para ter certeza de que ela estava bem, não confiava em Finn para tomar conta dela. Quando ela não conseguiu responder prontamente, ele tentou Finn, pensando que eles estavam juntos em algum lugar, mas a resposta não foi animadora. Seu meio-irmão estava, aparentemente, já em casa brincando com o seu Xbox, por Rachel lhe disse que queria ficar sozinha. Esse rapaz realmente não entende a namorada.

Kurt dirigiu até a casa dos Berry, depois de um desvio menos, e tocou a campainha, esperando para a porta se abrir e revelar um homem alto, negro com um sorriso caloroso. "Boa tarde, Sr. Berry."

"Kurt, eu já te disse que é para me chamar de Leroy", ele advertiu, guiando Kurt para dentro e tirando o seu casaco.

Uma das mais agradáveis surpresas que veio com sua nova amizade com Rachel foi a introdução de seus pais em sua vida. Apesar de ter Blaine para conversar e confidenciar ajudou imensamente, eles ainda eram contemporâneos, ambos lutando para fazer seu próprio caminho no mundo. Leroy e Hiram Berry já haviam triunfado sobre o inferno da escola, faculdades, pós-graduação (Leroy) e Faculdade de Medicina (Hiram), casamento gay e criar um filho junto nesta pequena cidade homofóbica. Eles estavam provando ser modelos incríveis (mesmo que Hiram estivesse um pouco tenso e Leroy contando seus podres para a filha.)

"Desculpe, Leroy. Rachel está em casa?"

"Ela está em seu quarto desde que Finn a deixou", e a inflexão falou de volumes sobre a opinião de Leroy Berry sobre o namorado de sua filha. "Será que alguma coisa aconteceu de ruim com ela na escola?" A outra vez foi deixado de dizer, e Kurt sentiu seu estômago se revidando, pela segunda vez hoje.

"Você sabe sobre a minha política de divulgação," Kurt lembrou o homem. Rachel não queria que seus pais soubessem de todos os detalhes das coisas ruins que foram tantas vezes dito ou feito para ela. Ela lhes disse sobre os incidentes que realmente importava, mas ela preferiu não preocupa-los sobre o que ela considera 'caráter menores tribulações de construção'. Kurt não podia deixar de respeitar isso.

Leroy suspirou em derrota, sabendo que ele teria que esperar por sua filha para confiar nele, quando ela estiver pronta. "Vá em frente suba. Talvez possa anima-la."

"Eu pretendo", prometeu com um sorriso, um sorriso que rapidamente sumiu quando chegou a porta de Rachel e ouviu Daniel Powter choramingar 'you had a bad day'. Ugh, ela poderia ter, pelo menor, obter uma melhor trilha sonora. Ele levantou o punho e deu duas batidas rápidas na porta antes de torcer a maçaneta e entrar sem esperar por convite.

Rachel estava deitada de bruços na cama, vestida com calças largas e suadas e um moletom com o braço esquerdo pendendo sobre a borda. "Eu não estou com fome, papai", ela murmurou contra o colchão.

Kurt apertou o botão de desligar o iHome para silenciar aquela canção horrível. "Eu não sou seu pai, querida."

Rachel subiu em uma posição sentada tão rápido que era quase cômica, esfregando seu rosto riscado de lágrimas antes de auto conscientemente tentando arrumar sue cabelo amarrotado. "Kurt, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, pensando que era bastante obvio, e sem dizer nada levantou um saco de Andersons Market. O rosto de Rachel se iluminou quando ela correu para fora da cama.

Sorrindo abertamente, ele chegou e revelou dramaticamente o recipiente de manteiga de amendoim Zig Zag. "Eu fiz."

Rachel gritou feliz e saltou sobre ele, puxando para um entusiástico abraço armado, ao mesmo tempo pegando o copo de seu favorito laticínio livre sorvete direto em sua mão. "Você é incrível."

"Eu tenho dito isto há anos", brincou ele, e ela sorriu de volta para ele com gratidão. Kurt ergueu as duas colheres que ele tinha roubado de sua cozinha antes de subir as escadas. "E você vai compartilhar isso, Rachel Berry."

"Claro", ela prometeu, aceitando o utensílio oferecido e, em seguida, após um momento de hesitação, beijando-o rapidamente em seu rosto. "Obrigado."

Os cavaram o deleite congelado, cantarolando em apreciação no primeiro gosto. Kurt tinha sido surpreendido a primeira vez que ele tentou ser amigável com sorvete de soja, certo de que não havia nenhuma maneira de que ele poderia ser realmente bom, quando o "real", mas ele estava tão errado. Alguns minutos se passaram em um silencio confortável, enquanto comiam, até que a colher de Rachel paro, e ela lhe perguntou em voz baixa e trêmula: "Eu sou... eu sou realmente tão ruim assim?"

Kurt arrancou delicadamente a colher de suas mãos e colocou-as em sua mesa de cabeceira, em seguida, pegou a mão dela com uma das suas, e com a outra usou para levantar delicadamente o queixo até que ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos. "Não, querida, você não é. Quinn estava apenas tentando machucá-la a construir-se a si mesma. Ela tem medo..."

Ela soltou uma risada um pouco embargada, e um meio soluço escapou, e ela balançou a cabeça em negação. "Não, ela não está. Ela só estava dizendo o que todo mundo pensa."

"Isso não é verdade." Ela perfurou com um olhar incrédulo, e ele timidamente terminou, "tudo bem, talvez seja verdade, as vezes", e a dor brilhou em seus olhos antes de ela os fechar e tentar se afastar. "Mas isso não é quem você é o tempo todo", ele insistiu, pegando sua mão. "Rachel 'Estrela de Ouro' Berry pode ser insuportável de vez em quando, mas você, Rachel Barbra, é muito mais do que seu ego. Verdade, o ego tente a ofuscar o doce, a menina inteligente, mas eu sou realmente grato que eu estou começando a ver quem você é quando você não está sendo movida pelos aplausos. Porque, querida, você é incrível."

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Rachel antes que ela o puxou para um abraço. "Você é um bom amigo, Kurt", disse ele calmamente.

"Eu sei que eu sou." Ele esfregou as costas em suporte, em seguida, afastou-se colocando as mãos em seus ombros e olhando fixamente em seu olhos. "Agora vamos ao que interessa. Temos muito a fazer antes de amanhã de manhã."

"O que você está falando?" Ela perguntou com um expressão adoravelmente confusa.

Um sorriso maroto se curvou em seus lábios, Kurt brincou "Você vai ver."


	10. Try Harder

Capitulo 10 : Try Harder.

Quando Quinn chegou a escola na manhã seguinte, ela já tinha decidido que ela estaria pulando o Glee, possivelmente até o resto do ano. Apesar da diretiva do Sr. Schue, ela não iria se desculpar com Rachel, e ela não o faria. Não é que ela não sabia que ela tinha ido longe demais, porque ela percebeu no momento em que ela tinha visto as lágrimas brotando nos olhos escuros e feridos de Rachel. Rachel tinha imediatamente abaixando a cabeça e deixado o cabelo cair para frente para esconder o rosto, apenas sentando ali por toda a canção e tendo a humilhação que Quinn estava lhe servindo. Os olhares nos rostos dos outros tinham sido cheio de desprezo e vergonha de segunda mão, e Quinn teve uma súbita compreensão do que Rachel provavelmente ver toda vez que ela se levantou na frente deles.

Mas foi aquele pequeno soluço quebrado no final que realmente tinha torcido a faca. Em todos os anos que ela tinha conhecido Rachel Berry, através de todas as raspadinhas jogadas em seu caminho, e os insultos descuidadamente pronunciados, ela nunca tinha visto a garota quebrar na frente de alguém assim, apesar de que era exatamente o que Quinn queria quando ela tropeçou em toda aquela musica, a realidade tinha gosto de cinzas em sua boca. Ela não podia pedir desculpas a Rachel porque não havia palavras que ela jamais poderia dizer para transmitir o quanto ela realmente se arrependeu de suas ações, e até mesmo se as palavras existissem, não havia nenhuma razão para Rachel acreditar nelas. Ela tinha ido para casa ontem a noite, desligou o telefone quando Sam não parava de ligar e mandar mensagens de texto, e chorou até dormir... de novo.

Encontrar Mercedes parada ao lado de seu armário não era a melhor maneira de começar o seu dia, e ela quase se virou e dirigiu na direção oposta, mas sua reputação de Head Bitch não lhe permitiria fugir. Erguendo o queixo, ela deixou a emoção sangrar para fora de sua expressão quando ela se aproximou da outra garota. "Saia, Mercedes," ela exigiu quando estendeu a mão para girar a fechadura. "Eu realmente não estou no humor."

"Sinto muito, Quinn."

A mão dela parou e ela olhou para Mercedes, não vendo nada, só sinceridade. "Espera, você está arrependida?" A menina balançou a cabeça, e Quinn perguntou, "Porque?"

"Eu fui uma espécie de vadia com você no outro dia. Você não merece isso."

"Sim, eu mereço", Quinn deixou escapar sem pensa. Ela sinceramente não sabe de onde esse pedido de desculpas veio, especialmente depois do espetáculo massivo que ela tinha feito ontem. Ela imaginou se Mercedes seria apenas levar a coisa toda como mais uma prova de que Quinn não valia a pena perder o seu tempo.

A menina encolheu os ombros: "Bem, sim, você meio que fez, mas eu deveria ter te dado um folga. Quero dizer, eu sei que debaixo de toda essa pose de vadia, você é uma pessoa realmente boa."

Quinn virou o rosto para trás para seu armário aberto, apertando os olhos e mordendo com força o lábio em um esforço para manter a súbita vontade de começar a chorar novamente, sob controle. Em um suspiro, ela murmurou, "Como você pode dizer isso depois de ontem?"

A mão quente se fechou em torno dela e chamou sua atenção para um sorriso gentil. "Isso aqui... é assim. Você se importa, mesmo que você não queira admitir isso. Você acha que é uma fraqueza, mas não é, Quinn."

Quinn olhou para ela sem dizer nada. É claro, que era uma fraqueza. Sua vida tinha sido muito mais fácil antes do ano passado, antes do Glee ter forçado em relacionamentos com pessoas que ela nunca teve que pensar duas vezes, antes de Puck e Finn e Rachel e Bet – o bebê. Antes de toda a escola ter visto ela mais fraca e vulnerável. Ela não conseguia – _não ia_ – voltar para aquele lugar, mas ela também não conseguia voltar para a garota que só poderia encerrar todas as suas emoções com um apertar de um botão.

"Eu realmente estraguei tudo, não foi?" Quinn perguntou em voz baixa, já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim, mas todos nós já fizemos isso em um momento ou outro. Ainda não é tarde demais para corrigir."

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Mas é Rachel. Eu não posso..." _admitir que estava errada._ Ela não queria que ninguém percebesse como ela se sentia, ou como ela estava confusa, ou o quanto tudo isso dói.

"Está tudo bem," Mercedes prometeu, lhe apertando a mão e acenando com a cabeça, e Quinn quase acreditou que poderia ser verdade. "Só venha para o glee."

"Eu não posso. Mr. Schue disse..."

"Ele disse que para voltar quando você saiu."

"Mas nós não", explicou Quinn, pensando que deveria ter sido obvio.

Mercedes sorriu e puxou a mão de Quinn até que elas estivessem se movendo na direção da sala do coral. "Então você diz que está arrependido e pronto. Simples assim", ela disse casualmente.

"Não é verdade", Quinn zombou. Ela tinha feito tanta porcaria desnecessária com Rachel ao longo dos anos que a menina nunca iria perdoa-la.

"Confie em mim."

Mercedes puxou a Head Cheerio pela porta e empurrou-a para a cadeira na primeira fila entre ela e Kurt. O menino olhou para ela com a expressão fria. Quinn esquadrinhou a sala e percebeu que todo o clube do coral já foi montando com uma notável exceção, e Mr. Schue estava sentado em um banquinho ao lado do piano.

"Mercedes", Quinn sussurrou.

A menina aproximou-se dela, nunca deixando de lado a mão de Quinn. "Nós kA negociamos um acordo em seu nome. Você só precisa sentar aqui e se comportar e todos nós vamos apenas esquecer o que aconteceu."

A cabeça Quinn chicoteou de volta para Kurt que estava sorrindo maliciosamente. Ele bateu em seu joelho. "Não se preocupe, ela, na verdade, decidiu pegar relativamente leve com você."

Um riff de guitarra gritou para a vida, e Quinn olhou para a banda, vendo Puck com sua guitarra, Artie no baixo e Finn no set de bateria sorrindo como um idiota (que ele era). Quinn sentiu seu estômago se revirar, sabendo exatamente o que era que estava chegando e já contragosto admitindo que ela provavelmente (definitivamente) merecia.

Rachel deslizou na sala vestindo com uma calça jeans desbotada e uma t-shirt preta e apertava com seu cabelo brincando sensualmente e mostrando seu rosto definido de badass, garota roqueira. Quinn queria desaparecer, saltar para cima e correr para fora da sala para evitar represálias musical de Rachel, Mercedes e Kurt, mas ambos estavam ao lado dela e ela não ia a lugar nenhum.

"_It's a new day, but it all feels old._  
_It's a good life, that's what I'm told,_  
_but every day, it all just feels the same."_

Rachel não abordou diretamente Quinn, nem poupou ela mas do que uma breve vista legal, mas preferiu trabalhar mais na sala como a performance. Ela dançou até Puck e deu um empurrão brincalhão em seu ombro.

_"And my high school, it felt more to me,__  
__like a jail cell, a penitentiary,"_

Ela se moveu para trás de Finn e passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele.

_"My time spent there it only made me see,"_

Foi só então que Rachel virou-se e prendeu os olhos diretamente sobre Quinn.

_"That I don't ever wanna be like you,__  
__I don't wanna do the things you do,__  
__I'm never gonna hear the words you say,__  
__and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you.__  
__Don't wanna be just like you.__  
__What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem,__  
__throw all your hands up.__  
__You, don't wanna be you."_

Quinn ficou lá com o rosto em chamar quando o resto do clube se juntou e começou a dançar ao redor da sala do coral, exatamente como eles não fizeram ontem. O rosto de Rachel estava radiante de felicidade, dessa forma, que só acontece quando ela está cantando apenas para o puro prazer da musica. Ela dançou até o Sr. Schue e puxou sua mão, até que ele foi para cima e dançando também.

"_Go to college, a university.__  
__Get a real job. That's what they said to me,__  
__but I could never, live the way they want.__  
__I'm gonna get by and just do my time.__  
__Out of step while they all get in line._  
_I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind."_

Rachel caiu no colo de Kurt e seus braços veio em torno de sua cintura enquanto ela concentrou sua atenção em Quinn novamente.

"_Do you really wanna to be like them?__  
__Do you really wanna be another trend?__  
__Do you wanna be part of that crowd?__  
__'Cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be you,"_

Ela saltou para cima de novo, puxando Kurt com ela até que eles estavam dançando e cantando juntos.

"_Don't wanna be just like you.__  
__What I'm saying is, this is the anthem,__  
__throw all your hands up.__  
__You, don't wanna be you."_

Santana e Brittany assumiu cantando uma parte enquanto girava uma a outra.

"_Shake it once that's fine,__  
__Shake it twice that's okay.__  
__Shake it three times,__  
__your playin' with yourself again."_

Quinn não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco para elas duas, sentindo a raiva e o embaraço relutantemente escapar dela. Deus, ela estava tão bipolar recentemente. Ela deveria ter percebido que Rachel seria faria um up em uma batalha de musicas. A outra garota tinha muito mais experiência com ela do que ela teve, e, claro, Rachel tinha escolhido para venerar-se sem cortar Quinn para baixo... bem, muito ruim, mesmo.

_"You, don't wanna be just like you.__  
__What I'm saying is, this is the anthem,__  
__throw all your hands up.__  
__Y'all got to feel me.__  
__Sing if you're with me.__  
__You, don't wanna be just like you.__  
__This is the anthem,__  
__throw all your hands up.__  
__Y'all got to feel me.__  
__Sing if you're with me._

_Another loser anthem.__  
__Another loser anthem.__  
__Another loser anthem."_

Mercedes agarrou a mão de Quinn e apertou, enquanto ela estava cantando junto com todos os outros. Kurt girou em torno de um Rachel rindo no final da canção, e todos aplaudiram e comemoraram. Quinn sentiu um sorriso relutante puxando em seus lábios, embora ela sabia que deveria estar chateada por ter caído em uma emboscada. Seu humor melhorou e mergulhou no segundo em que Finn foi pegar a namorada dele e conseguiu um beijo rápido nos lábios. Quinn virou-se e caiu para trás contra a cadeira com uma carranca.

"Bom trabalho, Rachel. Isso é o que eu estava falando sobre sair de sua zona de conforto."

Rachel cruzou as mãos afetadamente e inclinou a cabeça na direção de seu professor. "Obrigado, Mr. Shuester. A experiência foi realmente muito catártica."

"Eeee, ela está de volta", Santana falou lentamente, ganhando um leve tapa de Brittany no ombro.

Antes de Rachel se sentar, ela parou na frente de Quinn com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Quinn assentiu quase imperceptivelmente, na tentativa de transmitir que ela estava aceitando a punição graciosamente, mas ela foi pega naquele olhar escuro, e seu coração começou a acelerar. Ela inconscientemente lambeu os lábios e Rachel sugou um pouco uma respiração rápida antes de quebrar o contato visual para sentar ao lado de Finn.

Mercedes se aproximou e deu a mão a Quinn outro pequeno aperto, e quando ela se virou para pegar um sorriso sabendo que era sua amiga, seu peito apertou dolorosamente e ela começou a entrar em pânico, instintivamente, afastando-se a partir do conforto de seu toque. Quinn apertou sua mandíbula e olhou para frente, enrolando a mão em um punho e sentando ereta em sua cadeira. Ao lado dela, Mercedes suspirou.

Mr. Schue sorriu para o clube, excessivamente (e injustamente) satisfeito com o pequeno momento de união do seu clube. "Ok, mais alguém pronto para o desafio de seguir Rachel?" ele perguntou encorajador. Quando ninguém parecia inclinado a oferecer, ele solicitou, "Kurt? Mercedes?"

"Não, nós vamos passar", Mercedes respondeu por ambos.

"Eu estou aqui para isso", Puck se gabou, a voz cheia de insinuações. Ele correu para frente da sala, e apontou para Rachel com uma piscadela. "Essa é para você, babe."

Quinn olhou por cima do ombro para ver um tenso, Finn franzindo a testa, e preocupado com Rachel – problema no paraíso, parte três. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco.

"_Give 'em the old razzle dazzle. __Razzle Dazzle 'em."_

Puck começou a cantar com um sorriso arrogante, pegando uma cadeira vazia e girando-a em torno de um perna.

"_Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it."_

Ele montou a cadeira para trás e mostrou algumas exageradas mãos de jazz, para grande diversão de todos.

"_And the reaction will be passionate.__  
__Give 'em the old hocus pocus, bead and feather 'em.__  
__How can they see with sequins in their eyes?"_

Até agora, ele abandonou a cadeira e estava se movendo ao redor da sala e flexionando seus músculos para as meninas.

_"What if your hinges all are rusting?__  
__What if, in fact, you're just disgusting?__  
__Razzle dazzle 'em, and they'll never catch wise!"_

Assistindo Puck mostrar sua metade versão cômica, meio sexual de Billy Flynn – sim, ela tinha visto Chicago, a versão filme, de qualquer maneira – foi um pouco regalo, e Quinn afundou na gratidão para o sentimento de pertença que só veio quando ela entrou na sala, rindo e cantando com sua família do glee. Eles certamente teriam sido mais do que uma família para ela do que ela própria, as vezes. Ela se virou para Mercedes, que estava rindo alegremente com Puck quando ele desfilou ao redor da sala, e sentiu uma nova onda de carinho pela menina que a convidou para morar em sua casa, quando ela não tinha nada nem ninguém. Em seu outro lado estava Kurt, que, na verdade, ela não era muito próxima, mas ela o respeitava por seu corajoso o suficiente para ser ele mesmo quando tantas pessoas nesta escola eram tão desesperadas para ser outra pessoa.

Seus olhos focaram em Puck, mais uma vez. Apesar de suas maneira vadio, ele era um cara muito doce debaixo da bravata – bem, quando ele quer ser, de qualquer maneira. Por mais que ela lamentasse sua aventura malfadada, ela sempre teve um ponto fraco em seu coração com ele que nasceu um vinculo indissolúvel que compartilhavam. Assim quando ele compartilhou um diferente tipo de vinculo com Brittany e Santana através do inferno que era Sue Sylvester e seu regime insano de Cheerios. Elas eram como irmãs vadias que ela alternadamente amava e odiava – um pouco mais para o ódio, onde Santana estava principalmente.

Antes Quinn perceber, glee acabou e todo mundo estava indo para a sala de aula. Rachel desceu as escadas para a esquerda e Quinn instintivamente estendeu a mão, escovando levemente no pulso da menina para ganhar a atenção dela com a intenção de tentar formar um pedido de desculpas. Rachel puxou seu braço, esfregando a mão livre sobre o local que Quinn havia tocado e olhando fixamente para ela.

"Eu..." _pedir desculpas. Vamos Fabray, apenas diga!_ Ela suspirou, "gostei da sua musica."

Rachel franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça. "Tente mais", ela murmurou e se afastou, deslizando sob o braço de espera do Finn quando ela chegou até ele na porta. Ela não olhou para trás.

Quinn silenciosamente repreendeu enquanto recolhia seus livros para sair, percebendo que Sam estava pairando sobre ela. Ela estava quase sempre o evitando nos últimos dois dias por uma razão, e ela realmente não estava preparada para lidar com isso ainda. Ainda assim, ela forçou um sorriso apertado e bastante sem graça, "Hey".

Ele franziu os lábios e passou nervosamente. "Você recebeu minhas mensagens? Deixei, tipo, uma dúzia dela ontem a noite."

Ela soltou um suspiro irritado. "Sim, Sam. Eu não estava com vontade de falar", ela respondeu, irritada.

"Oh". Depois de uma pausa desconfortável onde apenas um olhou par ao outro, e ele cautelosamente perguntou: "Estamos bem?"

Quinn olhou para longe. Eram eles? Ela realmente não sabia responder isso agora. Ela também não queria começar a queimar todas as pontes que ela pode precisar usar mais tarde. "Claro que sim", ela mentiu com seu melhor sorriso cheerio-falso, arrastando a mão sobre o peito dele e batendo os cílios. "Me acompanha até a aula?", ela perguntou, suprimindo seu reflexo de estremecer. Afinal de contas, eles estavam indo para a mesma direção, de qualquer maneira.

Na hora do almoço, Quinn estava com um humor melhor. Ela se sentou em sua mesa de sempre ao lado de Sam e de frente para Santana, meio ouvindo a menina pegar jabs em todos que passou por eles, um ritual diário já que Brittany tinha liga para Artie e foi almoçar com ele. Seu olhar inconscientemente flutuou para Kurt e Mercedes. Era apenas os dois hoje, o que significava que Berry e Finn estavam fora em algum lugar sozinhos, provavelmente, fazendo uma bela musica juntos (e Deus o que é um trocadilho horrível se ela só queria vomitar a bebida de proteína só de pensar nisso.)

Era meio tarde, quando seu diz começou a sair do curso novamente. Brittany a encurralou no corredor após o quinto período, querendo saber se ela poderia emprestar suas notas de calculo. "Ah, você não está em cálculo, Brittany", Quinn lembrou. Tinha tido sorte de passar em Álgebra ano passado.

"Oh, sim. Bem, pode me emprestar as suas notas de química?"

"Estou no curso avançado", explicou ela, mas quando Brittany apenas continuou olhando para ela com expectativa, ela suspirou e disse: "Claro. Eu lhe darei depois da pratica mais tarde. Eu realmente preciso ir para aula".

Ela se moveu para a esquerda para passar pela amiga, mas Brittany andou para a direita, bloqueando seu caminho. Quinn esperou uma batida, e Brittany apenas olhou para ela vagamente. Quinn deu um passo para a direita, apenas para seu bloqueada novamente.

"Brittany!" ela rosnou, exasperada.

"Você acha que eu deveria terminar com o Artie?" ela perguntou de repente, e Quinn estava completamente desconcertada.

"O que? Porque você quer terminar com ele? Achei que gostava dela", e sinceramente, Quinn pensou que Artie sempre foi doce com Brittany. Ela merecia alguém que a trate bem.

"Eu gosto, mas San não gosta."

"Foda-se a Santana," Quinn sussurrou.

"Eu não posso mais, porque isso seria, como, enganar, ou algo assim", respondeu ela, com tristeza.

Quinn ficou sem palavras. Claro que ela sabia o que se passava entre suas amigas (dessa maneira que você sabe algo sem realmente ter certeza), mas ela não conseguia compreender como Brittany podia falar cobre isso como se não fosse grande coisa. Ela nunca poderia ser tão casual sobre... uh, não, ignorando aquele grande elefante listrado cor de arco-íris em um tutu cor de rosa dançando pelo corredor.

"Se você está feliz, B, então você não deve se importar com o que Santana pensa," Quinn tentou mais tato.

A menina franziu o cenho, claramente tentando decidir se ela deve acreditar em Quinn, e depois de alguns segundos, ela disse, "mas se ela achar que eu namoro um perdedor, então eu não posso ser feliz."

"Artie não é um perdedor", ela respondeu com veemência, com raiva de Santana em nome do rapaz.

Brittany abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada ", ele meio que é, mas eu ainda gosto dele."

Quinn revirou os olhos, "Então você não deve..."

"Mas eu gosto mais de Santana", Brittany admitiu suavemente, e Quinn se viu sem palavras mais uma vez. Era o mais próximo que a sua miga tinha feito de uma confissão de sentimentos mais profundo de Santana. "As vezes, viver em Lima realmente é uma porcaria", ela terminou com um beicinho.

"Sim, é verdade," Quinn concordou, infelizmente, as palavras sendo abafadas pelo sina. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela olhou para o relógio na parede oposta. "Merda! Eu tenho que ir", ela gritou enquanto corria pelo corredor, derrapando em torno do canto e correndo fazendo uma parada deselegante na porta de sua classe de Literatura.

Ela era a ultima a chegar, até que ela parou na mesa ao lado de sua mesa de costume, onde Santana e Tina sentaram-se lado a lado com a cabeça escura e inclinada tendo uma conversa tranquila. O acusatório ", você está no meu lugar, Chang" saiu de sua boca antes que ela pudesse censurá-la.

A cabeça de Tina girou e seus olhos de arregalaram, mas foi Santana que disse: "Hoje não, Q. T e eu estávamos tendo uma conversa de meninas."

Os olhos de Quinn se estreitaram. "Sobre o que?"

"Rodas", disse Santana ao mesmo tempo que Tina disse "Mike". As duas garotas se entreolharam em comunicação silenciosa.

"Garotos", disseram em uníssono, sorrindo com orgulho. Quinn ficou olhando-as por um minuto.

"Por que vocês duas se...?"

Ms. Fischer interrompeu Quinn. "Ms. Fabray, por favor, sente-se", ela fez um gesto para frente da sala de aula e, líder de torcida em silencio gemeu. A única mesa vazia estava ao lado de Rachel Berry.


	11. Kill Them With Kindness

Capitulo 11 : Kill Them With Kindness.

Ms. Fischer tinha acabado de começar a escrever seu plano de aula no quadro branco quando Quinn se afundou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Rachel. Sem dizer nada, ela segurou as mãos sobre a mesa a sua frente. Sua aparição inesperada chamou a atenção de Rachel que ficou surpresa, e ela poderia ter esquecido de respirar por um momento, enquanto olhava para o perfil de Quinn. A necessidade de oxigênio finalmente prevaleceu, e ela engoliu um pouco de ar muito necessário antes de acabar com choque sussurrando: "Eu acho que você está no lugar errado, Quinn. Tina normalmente se senta aqui", exceto para o desvio na rotina de dois dias antes, quando Santana tinha sido estranhamente solícita.

Um músculo na bochecha de Quinn pulsou, e seus dedos cerraram sobre a mesa. "Parece que ela nos vendeu hoje," ela murmurou, os olhos ainda fixados na parte da frente da sala.

Rachel olho por cima do ombro para ser recebida com um sorriso tímido de Tina e meia-onda. Ao lado dela, Santana recostou-se na cadeira com um sorriso maroto e piscou. Rachel girou a cabeça para olhar ao redor e espelhando a postura de Quinn. Sob a mesa, sua perna direita começou a saltar nervosamente. Seu sexto sentido estava formigando. Ela estava certa de que algo estranho estava acontecendo durante toda a semana, e parecia ser escalada.

Ms. Fischer começou a falar sobre os poetas românticos, mas só metade de Rachel estava prestando atenção. A cada poucos minutos, ela roubava um olhar para Quinn em uma tentativa de determinar o seu estado de espírito. Após o desempenho de Rachel em Glee, naquela manhã, ela estava esperando uma reação proporções épicas, embora Kurt tinha lhe assegurado que Quinn não iria lhe retaliar, não que ela teria qualquer justificação desde que ela deu o primeiro tiro, mas que nunca parou no passado.

Rachel não tinha certeza da magia que Mercedes tinha feito, mas Quinn parecia bastante aceita quando ela se sentou na sala do coral, a ouvir o que foi basicamente um velho e grande F-you. Claro, ela parecia mais do que um pouco constrangida e desconfortável, mas felizmente não assassina ou vingativa. Foi uma mudança agradável do dias anteriores, quando Quinn parecia que ela queria dar um soco em Rachel em cada turno. Sentia-se esperançosa de que elas poderiam chegar a algum tipo de decente, mais uma vez, especialmente porque elas pareciam compartilhar um momento depois de sua canção, porem tinha sido estranho e muito desconcertante.

Ela se aproximou de Quinn, com a intenção de ser a pessoa a fazer uma profunda ironia sobre o passado, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram e percebeu, que ela perdeu suas palavras. E quando Quinn lambeu os lábios, Rachel teve que lutar contra a vontade irritante de inclinar e prová-los novamente. Ela tinha feito o seu melhor para ignorá-la essa resposta inapropriada (lasciva), e tentou se concentrar no vislumbre respeito que ela tinha visto brilhando através da constante mudança ao avelã. Ela poderia jurar que ela pegou Quinn olhando para ela algumas vezes durando o desempenho de Noah do seminal Broadway Razzle Dazzle clássico (que ela o sugeriu para escolher, embora soubesse que Finn não estaria satisfeito com sua continuidade, puramente platônico, interação.)

Rachel ainda tinha sido certa por um insano momento que Quinn Fabray estava realmente prestes a pedir desculpas a ela, mas é claro, ela estava desapontada. Em seguida, com raiva de novo. A sugestão de Kurt de cantar sua fúria foi realmente apropriado ontem a noite, mas em face do silencio frustrante de Quinn, Rachel queria despejar uma raspadinha sobre sua brilhando, cabeça loira. Então talvez entrar em sua casa, roubar sue diário, e subornar Jacob Bem Israel para publicá-lo em seu blog.

Mas, realmente, o que iria resolver?

Os gostos de Quinn e Santana pode descrever na filosofia como não-fique-bravo-mesmo, mas Rachel preferiu matá-las com bondade. Especialmente quando ela sabia que a técnica foi particularmente eficaz e irritante com Quinn, que, de fato, tem um coração enterrado, lá no fundo, sob o uniforme vermelho, branco e preto das Cheerios.

O método de Rachel estava provando. Ela estava certa de que Quinn realmente lhe dera um aceno de reconhecimento (livre de quaisquer insultos pejorativos), pois tinha passado no corredor hoje, porque Rachel tinha feito um ataque duplo e acabou tropeçando em seus próprios pés, como resultado. E isso agora com Quinn sentada em silencio ao seu lado sem revirar os olhos ou disparar comentários maliciosos ou desenhando uma cari... oh, desenhar, o ultimo.

Ultima inspeção de Rachel encontrou uma Quinn entediada a toa rabiscando em seu caderno – e de um estrito ponto de vista estilístico, o desenho foi uma grande melhoria na arte sobre os brutos nos banheiros, mas o nariz não era tão grande! E nem era os peitos dela! E espera – Esses corações no canto?

Quinn fechou o caderno e olhou para Rachel. Ela imediatamente sentiu seu rosto corar. A calma e relaxada Quinn se foi, imediatamente substituindo pela versão mais combativa familiar. Tanto para o progresso. Rachel olhou para frente de novo, pegando o final da fala da Sra. Fischer louvando Emily Dickinson uma poeta Americana.

"... Então para sua atribuição" e tranquilos gemidos foram ouvidos ao redor da sala ", você estará escolhendo um poema presente pode" ela levantou um recipiente vazio de café Maxwell House e deu uma sacudida ", analisá-lo, e apresentá-lo a turma na segunda-feira." Mais resmungos, e Rachel silenciosamente perguntou se a Sra. Fischer agora estava tendo conselhos de Mr. Schuester sobre como orquestrar tarefas aleatórias para alunos desinteressados.

A professora se aproximou de Rachel e Quinn primeiro, uma vez que elas estava sentadas na primeira fila, e estendeu a lata. Rachel estendeu a mão e pegou um pedaço de papel, desdobrando-o e olhando para baixo para examinar brevemente o curto verso.

_Sucesso é contado mais doce_

_Por aqueles que ne'er sucesso._

_Para compreender um néctar_

_Requer sorest necessidade._

_Não é um dos todo o exército roxo_

_Quem recebeu a bandeira a-dia_

_Pode dizer a definição,_

_Então, claro, da vitória!_

_Como ele, derrotado, morrendo,_

_Em cujo proibido ouvido_

_As linhagens distantes do triunfo_

_Explosão agonizante e claro! ¹_

Bem, ela imaginava. A Aula de literatura estava apenas zombando de sua vida esta semana. Ms. Fischer levou a lata para a próxima mesa, pulando Quinn e as duas meninas pareciam perceber simultaneamente o erro. Quinn levantou a mão e chamou: "Sra. Fischer?"

A professora fez uma pausa e olhou para eles, sorrindo, "Oh, obrigada Sra. Fabray, eu quase esqueci. Vocês todos irão trabalhar em pares para esta tarefa. Você pode passar os últimos minutos até que o sinal toque, se você quiser."

O resto da turma divulgou um protesto coletivo, silenciados rapidamente pela professora, mas Rachel só olhava para Quinn em trepidação, enquanto observava suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. Isso não estava indo muito bem, ela apenas sabia. "Talvez Tina e Santana sejam passíveis parceiras de comutação," ela ofereceu, hesitante.

"Eu não teria a mesma sorte", ela murmurou tristemente, e Rachel lançou um olhar desesperado para trás, Tina, silenciosamente implorando por ajuda, mas a garota cuidadosamente evitou seus olhos. Santana estava totalmente rindo, isso não iria ajuda-la. Elas estavam presas.

Lambendo os lábios, ela argumentou: "É só um poema. Vou fazer uma cópia e nós duas podemos passar por isso por conta própria, em seguida, reunir brevemente para coordenar a nossa apresentação. Talvez durante o almoço ou depois do Glee."

Quinn suspirou, "Tanto faz. Basta colocá-lo no meu armário ou algo assim."

Rachel balançou a cabeça: "Eu te entregar no final do dia."

Quinn mexeu em seu assentou, balançando a cabeça e batendo as unhas contra a mesa antes de se virar para Rachel. "Olha, Berry, sobre ontem... você sabe, a coisa da musica... Eu não deveria..." Ela parou olhando para longe vergonhosamente e mordendo o lábio (e Deus, porque ela tem que continuar fazendo isso?)

Rachel, inconscientemente, olhou para a boca de Quinn e lambeu os lábios novamente, então ela percebeu o que estava fazendo e se estapeou mentalmente. "Não, Quinn, você não devia", respondeu ela calmamente, "mas eu tenho que concordar em permitir que o assunto a cair a medida que se comprometeram a cessar e desistir de sua vingança"Elas tinha que trabalhar juntas, afinal de contas, e segurando um rancor faria nenhum serviço para qualquer um deles.

"Eu não.." Quinn começou, mas quando fizeram contato com os olhos novamente, ela fechou a boca em negação, e Rachel sentiu-se cair no olhar firme de Quinn. "Sim", Quinn finalmente sussurrou.

O toque do sinal terminou eficazmente a aproximação empolado de uma honesta conversa decente entre as duas, mas Rachel contou esta firmemente no progresso rotulada coluna e ela sorriu. Talvez ela e Quinn realmente poderiam se tornar amigas um dia. Num futuro distante.

_Só se você geralmente não deveria querer beijar seus amigos e querer sentir seus corpos perfeitos e tonificados pressionados contra você de uma forma muito inadequada._

_Espere. O que?_

_Realmente, Quinn tem um físico muito bom, e inúmeras performances das cheerios demonstra que ela também é muito flexível..._

_Pare com isso, Rachel. Pense em Finn._

_Finn. Finn. Finn. Finn. Quinn. __Quinn... huh, porque seus nomes tem que ser tão irritantemente semelhantes?_

_Pensei no seu namorado. Namorado. NamoraDO._

_Garoto._

_Qualquer tipo de experimentação possível, envolvendo pessoas que não seja do sexo oposto simplesmente terá que esperar até um encontro posterior, de preferência depois que você se formar e mudar para fora dessa, cidade opressiva._

_E oh, olhe, lá está o seu namorado agora. Quem você ama. Muito._

"Oi, Rach, "Finn sorriu, correndo até ela no corredor e atirando seu braço pesado sobre seu ombro enquanto eles andavam no mesmo ritmo.

"Olá, Finn", ela cumprimentou.

_Namorado._

"Então, Puck e me falávamos," ele começou.

"Puck e eu", ela corrigiu automaticamente.

_Namorado gramaticalmente-desafiado_

Finn parou de andar, fazendo com que Rachel tropeçasse até para ao lado dela. "Espera... você e Puck, o que?" ele perguntou, desconfiado, obviamente, ainda um pouco por má decisão do Noah piscar para ela no Glee.

_Desconfiado, namorado-gramaticamente-desafiado._

Rachel revirou os olhos em aborrecimento. "Nada, Finn. Eu estava simplesmente apontando o uso correto de pronomes em que a sentença", mas o olhos de Finn já estavam vidrados, e Rachel poderia dizer que ele estava ajustando-a para fora. Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado, "você sabe o que, não importa. Por favor, me diga o que você e Noah estavam falando", ela pediu para ele começar a andar.

"Oh, bem, nós estávamos falando sobre cabular o sétimo período e ir ao Breadstix para que possamos vencer os velhos tempo que e vai ter a noite de quinta-feira tudo que você pode comer spaghetti especial. Você quer vim?"

_Desconfiado, o namorado que é, aparentemente, um delinquente gramaticalmente desafiado._

"Não, Finn, eu não quero cometer a evasão escolar, a fim de me devorar em carboidratos em um restaurante que não oferece um menu amigável particularmente vegan", ela repreendeu.

"Não é a massa, tipo, totalmente vegan?" ele perguntou com uma careta.

"Sim, mas o molho de carne que o sufoca não é. Eles não oferecem uma alternativa vegan para o Alfredo, e espera a equipe olhar para mim como se eu fosse louca quando peço um macarrão sem molho. A única coisa que eu posso comer lá é a salada", queixou-se. Rachel odiava o Breadstix, fato que Finn conhecia muito bem.

_Desconfiado, o namorado gramaticalmente-desafiado que é um delinquente e não respeita as crenças de sua namorada._

"Portanto, a fim de que", disse ele com um sorriso triunfante, dando-lhe uma perto no ombro.

"Eu não estou matando aula, Finn, e nem você", ela o informou com exatidão.

Ele deixou o braço cair de seu ombro e seu rosto matizado ficou vermelho. "Você sempre faz isso – mandando em mim como se soubesse mais do que eu."

"Por que eu sei", ressaltou com veemência "E você deveria ter dito melhor do que eu"

"Você sabe, eu não me importo", Finn gritou, afastando-se, com os olhos apertados. "Me e Puck vamos para o Breadstix, e depois vamos para casa dele jogar Halo até meia noite. E não vamos fazer nosso dever de casa." Ele se virou e começou a se afastar.

"Tudo bem," Rachel gritou para suas costas.

Finn continuou andando.

_Idiota!_

_Porque eu ainda estou com ele?_

_Oh, não. Não comece a questionar._

_Não. Não. Não._

Rachel apertou a pasta mais perto de seu peito e continuou caminhando até sua próxima aula. Ela não queria pensar sobre Finn, ou ela seria forçada a admitir a imagem perfeita que ela já teve com ele ficando mais manchada. Ele poderia ser tão doce e a entendia tão bem, mas ele também poderia ser critico e ciumento e hipócrita. Ela o amava, mas houve momentos, como agora, que ela só desejava que ele crescesse e deixar de ser um menino.

É claro que ela gostava dele como um menino – não gostando de implicância de que ela prefere meninas, o que ela não faz. Ou ela não acha que ela faz. Tudo estava tão confuso recentemente. Ela desejou que ela pudesse culpa Quinn Fabray por tudo, mas ela sabia mais. Rachel estava tentando navegar no por do sol com Finn por muito tempo agora, mas as vezes se sentia como se estivesse constantemente nadando contra a Mara e se ela tentasse relaxar por um segundo, a próxima onda iria arrasta-la para baixo.

Sua mente não estava muito focada em sua aula de economia, e ela começou a se perguntar, não pela primeira vez, porque ela tinha um problema apenas de se soltar e deixar ir de vez em quando. Ela poderia ter concedido a pular uma aula e agir como uma adolescente normal, por uma vez, mas ela realmente não gostou da ideia de ficar sentada no Breadstix assistindo Finn e Noah com pá placas infinitas de massas em suas bocas enquanto eles conversavam em torno de bocadas sobre videogames e esportes e garotas quentes. Ah, e ela não deve esquecer o fato de que ela não seria capaz de falar diretamente com Noah sem Finn pensar que eles estavam flertando e ficar com ciúmes. Rachel é tinha permissão para falar com o menino quando Finn estivesse presente para supervisiona-los, apesar de Finn poder falar com Santana e Quinn sempre que ele quiser.

E ela realmente precisava parar de pensar sobre essas coisas, ou ela acaba fazendo algo drástico que iria deixá-la ferida e sozinha novamente.

Após o gongo final soar, Rachel foi para a biblioteca para fazer uma cópia do poema, com intenção de escorregar através das brechas do armário de Quinn antes de ir para casa (desde que Finn tinha sido sua carona para a escola e não tinha pensado sobre o fato que ele estava esperando com nenhum carona para casa) Seus planos foram descarrilados quando encontrou Quinn ajoelhada no chão ao lado da maquina de copia recolhendo papeis espalhados, enquanto ela silenciosamente murmurava para si mesma. Rachel prendeu a respiração ao ver as costas perfeitas de Quinn em plena exibição, saia vermelha. Muitos maus pensamentos começaram a dançar em torno de sua cabeça, e ela apertou os olhos muito fechados, imaginando exatamente quando ela começou a canalizar Noah Puckerman. Empurrando para baixo seu libido incontrolável, ela se ajoelhou para ajudar, pegando algumas paginas e entrega-las para Quinn.

"Obrigada", disse Quinn antes de olhar para cima e perceber com quem ela estava falando. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela deixou escapar.

Rachel decidiu não se ofender, já que parecia sair de seu ultimo encontro em boas condições e que ela não tinha vontade de regredir ainda, então ela sorriu e explicou: "Eu estava indo fazer uma copia do poema para você."

"Ah, ah, sim..." Quinn gaguejou, levantando-se rapidamente e alisando a saia. "Sinto muito. Espera só um minuto. Tenho que copiar essas notas de Química para Brittany", ela explicou, indicando os papeis enrugados na mão.

Rachel franziu o cenho. "Você não está em Química avançada?"

Quinn riu, leve e despreocupada, e soou como musica para os ouvidos de Rachel. "Confie em mim, as vezes é apenas mais fácil da a Britt o que ela quer do que discutir com ela."

Rachel riu um pouco, "Sim, eu suponho que seja verdade." Ela tinha alguma experiência com Brittany depois de tudo, pensando em sua visita estranha no dia depois do Natal, em seguida, liberando quando ela se lembrou que Brittany tinha uma espécie de hit para ela. Ela não tinha pensado muito nisso na época, porque Brittany saia em todo mundo, eventualmente, e Rachel tinha se sentido um pouco lisonjeada. Agora, ela se perguntava se Brittany tinha percebido algo que Rachel não estava pronta para reconhecer.

Quinn terminou com a maquina, e Rachel passou a cópia e entregou o papel ainda quente para Quinn. Seus dedos roçaram, e Rachel sentiu o meus tipo de energia que ela sentiu na festa de Puck e mais cedo naquela manhã quando Quinn tocou em seu braço. Ela tirou a mão rapidamente.

Ela estava com tantos problemas.

"Obrigada", disse Quinn novamente, colocando o poema em seu fichário. "Então, nós poderíamos passar por isso amanhã durante o almoço. Se estiver tudo bem pra você?"

"Isso é perfeito", Rachel soltou. "Nós podemos nos encontrar na sala do coral. Geralmente é disponível,então."

"Bom.", Quinn assentiu.

"Yeah."

Elas continuaram a ficar lá estudando uma a outra, sem fazer um movimente para sair da biblioteca.

"Eu deveria ir. Pratica das Cheerios", Quinn finalmente disse.

"Oh, é claro. Eu deveria estar no meu caminho também,"

No entanto, elas ainda estavam lá. Bem, isso é estranho, pensou Rachel.

"Sim, você provavelmente não quer deixar Finn esperando," Quinn disse com a voz arrastada, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso de escárnio sobre o nome de seu ex-namorado.

"Finn está atualmente envolvido em um ritual de homens com Noah," Rachel informou a ela, não se preocupando em disfarçar a decepção em sua voz.

Quinn revirou os olhos. "Deixe-me adivinhar, raspagem de fora no sofá e jogando vídeo game?"

Rachel sorriu, "Perto. Raspando no Breadstix, em seguida, jogando vídeo game."

Quinn riu: "É isso mesmo, é quinta-feira. Deus, eles nunca mudam."

Rachel juntou-se a risada de Quinn, e se sentiu tão bem, como se ela pudesse, finalmente, deixar-se ir por um momento. A realização acalmou-se, e ela limpou a garganta. "Você provavelmente deve ir praticar. Eu não posso imaginar que a treinadora Sylvester tolera atrasos."

O sorriso de Quinn sumiu e ela olhou para o relógio da biblioteca. "Merda". Ela agarrou seu cadeira e mochila, murmurando: "Estou muito encrencada", antes de correr em direção a porta, parando no ultimo minuto gritando. "Vejo você amanhã, Berry", disse ela antes de desaparecer.

Rachel olhou para a porta vazia em um total de 30 segundos antes de finalmente desmoronas contra a maquina de Xerox e passar as mãos sobre suas bochechas aquecidas. Talvez fosse uma coisa boa, voltar para a casa andando hoje, porque ela poderia levar um jato frio para se esfriar.


	12. Whispering

Capitulo 12 : Whispering.

A expressão Graças a Deus é Sexta-Feira existe por uma razão de semanas como esta eram um exemplo perfeito. Felizmente, não houve festa na casa do Puckerman no horizonte para lançar o universo fora de seu eixo novamente, e Rachel estava esperando que este fim de semana fosse colocar as coisas de volta a ordem. Ela só precisamente obter através de usa atribuição de Literatura com Quinn, e ela estava certa de que poderia voltar tudo ao normal, ignorando uma a outra. Renovada explosão de animosidade de Quinn, inflamando por seu beijo lamentável, parecia ter finalmente se extinguido. Certamente, o pequeno problema de Rachel iria desaparecer uma vez que ela não era mais necessária estar na presença constante de Quinn.

Quando ele chegou ao seu armário, ela não ficou surpresa ao descobrir Finn lá esperando por ela e olhando adequadamente contrito. Afinal de contas, seu padrão típico era para explodir primeiro, e depois se sentir mal sobre isso, uma vez que ele se acalmar.

"Ei, Rachel, podemos conversar?", ele perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta Letterman e preparando um pé contra a parede atrás dele quando ele se inclinou para trás.

"Claro, Finn", ela o encorajou com um sorriso.

"Eu realmente odeio brigar com você", ele admitiu, olhando para o chão.

Rachel colocou a pasta em seu armário e descansou a mão em seu braço. "Eu também não gosto."

Finn olhou para suas mãos e sorriu infantilmente. "Foi bem idiota, também."

"Sim, foi."

"Tipo, nós podemos simplesmente esquecê-la, certo? Quer dizer, eu totalmente te perdoou."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça: "Eu.. espera. Você me perdoa?"

Ele deu de ombros: "Bem, sim. Você estava sendo controladora de novo."

Rachel soltou sua mão, fechando em punho e endireitou as costas. "Finn, você cabulou aula, ignorando completamente a importância da sua educação."

"Foi apenas uma aula", ele argumentou, "e é a minha educação e outras coisas."

"Mas você," Rachel parou, olhando-o nos olhos e percebendo que eles estavam prestes a voltar para o mesmo argumento de novo, e ela realmente não estava com energia para isso esta manhã. "Não, eu não quero discutir mais. Eu perdoo você também."

"Legal", Finn sorriu, puxando suas mãos em de seus bolsos para que ele pudesse envolver seus braços em volta dela, então se inclinou para bicar seus lábios. "Então, você quer sair hoje a noite? Há esse novo filme de ação que eu realmente quero ver."

"Desculpe, Finn. Rachel já tem um encontro comigo esta noite", Kurt interrompeu com um sorriso arrogante, inesperadamente apareceu atrás de seu meio-irmão.

"Ela tem?"

"Eu tenho?"

Finn soltou Rachel e Kurt entrou no espaço vazio ao lado dela para quebrar um braço em torno do ombro. "Nós vamos. Você me prometeu na quarta-feira que eu poderia leva-la as compras", ele cantou a ultima palavra com um brilho profano em seus olhos.

Rachel engoliu em seco. Ela tinha sido uma espécie de emocional na quarta-feira a noite, e a promessa de uma saída para as compras com Kurt tinha soado bom no momento. Eles tinham saído apenas uma vez antes e, embora não tivesse sido o desastre que tinha sido antecipar, ele definitivamente tinha sido um teste de sua nova amizade. Ela não faria parte de suas saia e blusas, e Kurt não rira desistir de tentar fazê-la ser mais elegante. Eles conseguiram comprometer em algumas blusas e saias lisas preto básicas, e ele mesmo a convenceu de comparar um par de calças de ganga que ele insistiu abraçou todos os lugares certos. Ela, na verdade usou na escola ontem, concedeu Kurt precisava para jogar em seu amar de carisma, e convencê-la a se vestir para seu desempenho mas eles tanto foram surpreendidos quando ela concordou em mantê-los durante todo o dia.

"Bem, eu prometi que iria, mas eu não sabia..."

"Hoje a noite", Kurt cortou. "Cinco horas em ponto. Vou busca-la", disse a ela antes de se afastar com um farfalhar de sua echarpe.

Finn trocou seu peso e enfiou as mãos de volta nos bolsos. "Bem, eu acho que vou vê-la na hora do almoço, então?"

"Sim... oh espera, eu não posso hoje. Tenho que me encontrar com a Quinn," ela disse a ele.

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram. "Por quê? Quero dizer, é a Quinn."

"Sim, e Quinn e eu temos um trabalho para fazer para a nossa aula de literatura. Somos capazes de ser civis com a outra quando se precisa ser," ela o informou.

"Desde quando?" Rachel estreitou os olhos e franziu a testa pra ela, mas Finn balançou a cabeça e explicou: "É que, há dois dias você estava chorando porque ela foi má com você, e agora você está almoçando com ela."

Rachel cruzou os braços. "Ela pediu desculpas... bem, mais o menos. Em qualquer caso, nós chegamos a um entendimento e estamos tentando trabalhar juntas sem mais incidentes."

Ele suspirou, "Basta ter cuidado, Rach. Quinn pode ser muito cruel quando ela quer ser."

Ela sabia que deveria ter sido confortada pelo fato de que Finn estava tão preocupado com o bem-estar dela, mas ela se sentiu ofendida em nome de Quinn do que qualquer outra coisa. Isso realmente não era um bom pressagio para o universo corrigindo-se em breve. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma", ela resmungou.

A boca de Finn torceu em um meio sorriso, e ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Claro. Até mais, babe."

Espera – babe? Que merda? Agora Finn estava canalizando Noah, também!

Rachel estava andando para sala do coral as 12h05min. Ela pediu para Brad sair (porque o homem sempre estava oscilando em torno do seu amado piano) e ficou olhando para o relógio a cada poucos segundos, ficando com mais certeza de que Quinn estava provavelmente manipulando um balde de slushie de cereja para por em cima da porta e banha-la. Apesar de sua irritação com Finn para lembra-la de fato, ela não duvidou por um momento de que Quinn Fabray era capaz de fingir bondade, a fim de acalmar a vitima em uma falsa sensação de segurança antes de ela ir para a matança. Rachel ainda se lembrava de como ela tinha sido facilmente manipulada para contratar Dakota Stanley no segundo ano.

Quando o relógio marcou 12h06min, Quinn finalmente entrou na sala do coral. "Sinto muito. Fiquei presa conversando com Sam."

Rachel ignorou um pouco do ciúme irracional com a menção do atleta obcecado com a imagem. "Tudo bem, Quinn", ela disse, achatando a saia enquanto ela se sentava. Ela abriu a pasta e retirou o poema, apontado para Quinn se juntar a ela. Quinn caiu na cadeira a sua direita, virando um pouco para o lado para o lado na direção de Rachel antes de desenrolar o seu próprio papel amassado e alisando-o sobre seu colo.

Rachel balançou a cabeça e sorriu um pouco com a ação. "Você realmente nãodeve enfiar todos os seus papeis juntos dessa maneira. Uma casa arrumada é uma mente arrumada."

"É um ligante," Quinn brincou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Rachel corou: "Sim, bem, é uma metáfora."

"E as metáforas são importantes", Quinn terminou com um sorriso provocante.

As bochechas de Rachel ficaram ainda mais quente, e ela abaixou a cabeça. Se com raiva Quinn teve a capacidade de deixa-la quente e incomodada, então fofa, Quinn lúdica era fracamente perigosa para saúde menta. Limpando a garganta, Rachel tentou recuperar um comportamento estritamente profissional. "Devemos falar sobre o poema. Acho que é bastante fácil de interpretar."

"Sim, ser um perdedor é uma merda."

"Quinn! Você pode, por favor, levar esta tarefa a serio?" Rachel advertiu.

Quinn estreitou os olhos. "Eu estou. Ela está dizendo que a vitória é doce, e que ninguém entende isso melhor do que um perdedor."

Ok, então tecnicamente ela estava correta. "Esse é um resumo muito básico", Rachel argumentou.

Quinn revirou os olhos e caiu para trás em sua cadeira. "Por que tem que ser mais complicado? Serio, Berry, você nem sempre precisa de um ensaio de trezentas palavras para dizer algo importante. Emily Dickinson era uma mestre em simples e direto ao ponto."

Rachel bufou, "Ao contrario da crença popular, eu entendo o conceito de curto e doce. Neste caso, no entanto, acredito que a Sra. Fischer espera que nós comparássemos o poema de volta para as outras obras do autor. Por exemplo, uma vontade de encontrar na poesia de Dicknson, a recorrência do tema não ter uma coisa aumenta a sua apreciação da mesma. Neste poema, o item cobiçado é o sucesso."

Alguns da hostilidade parecia escorrer para fora da expressão de Quinn, e ela baixou os olhos. "Por que você acha que ficar preso debatendo coisas que é estupidamente pessoal?" ela perguntou em voz baixa, e o coração de Rachel saiu com ela. Quinn tinha perdido uma muitas coisas no ultimo ano, então é claro que o tema do poema atingiria um nervo. Ela tinha estado na parte inferior e arranho seu caminho de volta ao topo. Ela deveria estar se aquecendo na doçura de seu próprio sucesso. Mas ela parecia... bem, triste.

Sinceramente, Rachel pensou que poderia se identificar pelo menos um pouco de que Quinn tinha experimentado. Ela não podia deixar de pensar sobre as coisas que ela tinha perdido, e ela não estava pensando nas Regionais do ano passado, ou o punhado de solos que ela queria. Ela estava pensando em Shelby, e o quão perto ela esteve para conseguir sua mãe em sua vida, apenas para perdê-la, depois de ter sido dada um sabor pobre. Ela tinha sido muito melhor que antes dela ter um nome e um rosto e uma voz que ela fosse perder. Quinn tinha que estar se sentindo de uma maneira semelhante sobre Beth.

Entrelaçando os dedos firmemente no colo, Rachel estudou a face virada para baixo de Quinn e a postura defensiva. "Acho que é porque nada realmente muda. Cada geração acaba tendo de lidar com os mesmo problemas de vida e morte, amor e perda, e você tem que encontrar os mesmos temas de novo e de novo na arte, literatura e musica. Tantas pessoas diferentes podem se identificar com eles, mas eles nem sempre invocam a mesma resposta emocional de todos."

Quinn lentamente encontrou os olhos dela. "Eu acho que devemos falar sobre isso... você sabe, quando nós apresentarmos o poema."

"Ok", Rachel calmamente concordou.

"Há quanto tempo você toca?" Quinn perguntou de repente, levantando o queixo e acenando para indicar o piano.

Rachel corou de novo, "Oh, uh, cerca de seis anos. Mas eu não sou realmente boa."

"Sim, você é", disse Quinn, em seguida, liberando rapidamente acrescentou: "Quero dizer, pelo que eu ouvi."

"Obrigada," Rachel murmurou baixinho, chocada com o elogio.

"Porque você nunca contou a ninguém? Quer dizer, eu teria pensado que você estaria ansiosa para apontar outro talento."

O leve sorriso no rosto de Quinn e da falta de sarcasmo levou a picada fora de suas palavras, então Rachel riu: "Porque eu sou apenas uma pianista razoável, enquanto eu sou uma vocalista excepcional. Eu optei por concentrar em meus pontos fortes." Alem disso, ela não se importa muito de ouvir seus companheiro do glee acusa-la de buscar ainda mais atenção.

Quinn balançou a cabeça como se entendesse. "Qual era aquela musica que você estava tocando na terça-feira?"

Rachel se mexeu desconfortável, um pouco surpresa que Quinn tinha notado a musica ou sequer o cuidado de perguntar sobre isso. Não havia como negar que era uma bela peça, mas o assunto foi um dos que Quinn pode encontrar muito pessoal, e assim pó Rachel hesitou em detalhes sobre isso. No entanto, ela não poderia escapar uma expressão seria de Quinn, e encontrou-se a responder a pergunta.

" O nome é Whispering, de Spring Awakening".

"Broadway, certo?" Quinn verificou, os dedos brincando com as pregas da saia das cheerios.

"é claro", ela confirmou com um meio sorriso.

As mãos de Quinn achataram sua saia, e ela olhou para baixo para seu colo, timidamente perguntou: "Você poderia... poderia cantá-la agora?"

Rachel congelou, sem saber como responder. Por um lado, o seu ego estava pulando de alegria porque Quinn tinha realmente lhe pedido para cantar, mas, por outro lado, o senso comum dizia que ela deveria recusar. "Quinn... eu não estou certa..."

"Por favor".

Aquela voz suave e baixa e quente durante tudo junto em um sussurro aveludado completamente desfez sua resolução. Com um aceno de cabeça, Rachel levantou-se e mudou-se para o piano, na esperança de que Brad não estivesse demorando em torno de repreendê-la por tocar no seu bebê. Ela desejou que as mão parassem de tremer antes de pressiona-los suavemente nas teclas, acariciando o marfim e permitindo a melodia flutuar no ar pesado ao redor delas. Respirando, ela começou a cantar, fechando os olhos e abandonando-se a musica.

"_Whispering__  
__Here the ghosts in the moonlight__  
__Sorrow doing a new dance__  
__Through their bone, through their skin_

_Listening_  
_To the souls in the fool's night_  
_Fumbling mutely with their rude hands_  
_And there's heartache without end_

_See the father bent in grief_  
_The mother dressed in mourning_  
_Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble_  
_The preacher issues warnings_

_History_  
_Little miss didn't do right_  
_Went and ruined all the true plans_  
_Such a shame. Such a sin._

_Mystery_  
_Home alone on a school night_  
_Harvest moon over the blue land_  
_Summer longing on the wind_

_Had a sweetheart on his knees_  
_So faithful and adoring_  
_And he touched me. And I let him love me._  
_So let that be my story_

_Listening_  
_For the hope, for the new life_  
_Something beautiful, a new chance_  
_Hear its whispering_  
_There again."_

As ultimas notas desapareceram, e Rachel levantou os dedos do piano para olhar em sua superfície polida em sua própria imagem distorcida. Não percebeu que ela foi as pressas afastando a umidade de seus olhos então ela ouviu um soluço abafado e totalmente lembrado de Quinn.

Seu olhar conectou com o de Quinn, e seu coração se estilhaçou. Os olhos avelãs estavam arregalados de dor, e uma mão tremula foi pressionada contra sua boca enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Rachel ficou automaticamente, com a intenção de consolar a menina, mas a raspagem estridente do banco contra o chão ladrilhado assustou Quinn em um retiro na defensiva. Ela saltou de sua cadeira pegou o caderno, ofegante "Eu tenho que ir", enquanto ela lutava para recuperar a compostura.

Ela estava no meio do caminho quando Rachel gritou seu nome. Ela parou mas não se virou, e Rachel disse suavemente: "Se você quiser falar sobre..."

"Não!" Quinn grunhiu, girando em torno de seu corpo e fixando em Rachel com um olhar duro. Suas faixas de lagrima brilhavam sob as luzes, mas ela já podia ver as paredes de Quinn correr de volta bloqueando o resto do mundo. "Esquece, Berry."

"Mas..."

"Deus, você não pode nunca ficar quieta?" ela sussurrou, e Rachel se encolheu com o desprezo gelado e sangramento de volta em sua voz. Ela silenciosamente se amaldiçoou por involuntariamente a insistência de Quinn, porque ela sabia que a canção iria cocar em um nervo.

Ela observou Quinn agitada e limpar os restos de lágrimas, pressionar os lábios, e ajeitar os ombros, completando a transformação de volta para intocável Head-bitch-no-comando antes de perseguir para fora da sala. Rachel resmungou e chutou a perna do piano em frustração, apenas para branquear quando ela se virou e viu Brad de pé na porta com as mãos nos quadris e lhe dando o mau-olhado.

"Ah... s-sinto muito" ela gaguejou, saltando para longe do piano e recolhendo sua bolsa. "Eu estava apenas indo – yeah", ela correu atrás dele com a cabeça baixa, para não incitá-lo ainda mais, e cantou, "Tchau, Brad", antes de decolar em uma potencia muito vigorosa caminhando pelo corredor.

Após o final infeliz para o encontro na sala do coral, que realmente não foi nenhuma surpresa quando Quinn recuperado sua mesa normal em Literatura, recusando-se a olha-la a qualquer momento ela tentou contato com os olhos. Ela supôs que ela deve contar a si mesma sorte que ela não estava recebendo um olhar mortal. Evitar foi uma estratégia familiar para os dois.

Ela sorriu para Tina quando ela entrou e esperando que as primeiras palavras da menina fosse um pedido de desculpas. "Eu não sabia que ia ficar preso trabalhando em pares. Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu acho que você tem o melhor negocio. Pelo menos Quinn não é má."

"Ouvi dizer que, Ms. Saigon", Santana rosnou de duas fileiras atrás.

"Ela me assusta", Tina sussurrou.

"Ela assusta todo mundo", Rachel calmamente concordou. "Eu acho que pode ser um objetivo de vida."

A aula se arrastava sem incidentes, e Quinn voou da sala assim que o sinal tocou. Rachel não estava surpresa. Ela e Tina saíram juntas e dirigiram para o glee, conversando distraidamente sobre as duas aulas compartilhadas. Uma a uma, as outras crianças escorriam na sala do coral com Quinn que chegou por ultimo praticamente sentando no colo de Sam, realmente, as cadeiras tinham que ser tão próximas? Rachel deu de ombros fora do seu (completamente injustificado) aborrecimento, e tentou mover sua própria cadeira para mas perto de Finn.

Mr. Schuester apareceu com um sorriso, jogando sua pasta sobre a mesa e encostando na borda. "Oi, pessoal. Sei que é sexta-feira, e todos vocês normalmente só querem dá o fora daqui e ir para o fim de semana."

"Claro que sim", Puck gritou.

"Mas, poucos concluíram suas tarefas nesta semana, e eu quero sentir um pouco mais. Então, quem está pronto?"

"Eu vou, Mr. Schue," Finn ofereceu com um sorriso.

Rachel franziu a testa quando percebeu que ela não tinha ideia de qual musica que seu namorado tinha escolhido. Ela lhe deu uma lista repleta de clássicos da Broadway, um pouco de Sinatra, alguns Barry Manilow (que tinha sido inteiramente culpa do Noah, porque ele tinha chegado a ver a lista e anotou algumas musicas em tinta permanente e explicando com que Finn tinha acontecido e que não era algo que Rachel tinha preparado) e a sua própria recomendação pessoal, o próprio rei, o Sr. Elvis Presley. Ele era um clássico, afinal.

Mas quando Finn levantou-se na frente da sala e começou a se sacudir uma coisa groove para Ke$ha Your Love Is My Drug, Rachel literalmente face-palmed. Ela sinceramente não sabia se era divertido ou estava constrangida por ele. Finn não era um dançarino graciosos sob as melhores circunstâncias, e vê-lo saltar ao redor da sala, na tentativa de imitar Mike Chang era mais assustador do que ouvir o rap do Sr. Schue. Ela supôs que tinha que lhe dar uns pontos por tentar.

A maioria das crianças pareciam estar se divertindo com o seu desempenho. Brittany foi para cima dançando com Mike, e todos estava se juntando ao coro. Rachel achou que ela provavelmente era a única menos impressionada, mas na verdade, Finn era o seu protagonista. Sua escolha de pateta pop não foi apropriada para aquela posição cobiçada. Ainda assim, quando ele se abaixou para pegar sua mão e puxar a seus pés, ela não poderia se recusar a ser uma boa namorada e de apoio dançar com ele.

Quando ele girava em torno dela, ela percebeu que Quinn estava em seu assentou vestindo uma mascara de indiferença, mesmo que Sam estivesse empurrando-a na tentativa de levá-la a se juntar com Finn e Rachel quando ele musicalmente pegou se ela queria ter uma festa do pijama em seu porão, e ela não pode evitar, mas rir de sua expressão de cachorrinho.

"_Your Love, your Love, your Love, your Love,"_ Ele se inclinou para baixo mais perto de Rachel e Sussurrou, "_is my drug,"_ e graças a Deus ele terminou com um beijo casto em vez de uma ultima linha real. Ela só podia imaginar o material fresco que Santana e Quinn teriam de seu namorado dissesse a ela : 'eu gosto da sua barba'.

"Isso foi realmente... uh, alguma coisa, Finn," Mr. Schuester disse diplomaticamente. "Eu não acho que vamos levar para as Regionais, mas grande trabalho de sair da sua zona de conforto."

"Finn, o que aconteceu com a lista que eu te dei", Rachel sussurrou asperamente quando eles se sentaram.

"Eu joguei fora. Sem ofensa, mas aquelas musicas eram realmente horríveis."

Rachel suspirou, completamente ofendida. "Eles eram clássicos!"

"Quem é o próximo?" Mr. Schue queria saber.

"Bem, já que o meu querido irmão adotivo aqueceu o público com um desempenho incrivelmente gay..."

"Hey!"

"Permita-me demonstrar como uma cortina deve ser levantara", Kurt falou lentamente com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos, e Rachel se inclinou para frente, em antecipação, sabendo qual musica que ele havia escolhido (graças a influencia de Santana.)

Um lick de guitarra e Kurt cavando sua aura fria e distante normal, para desabafar um pouco de vapor musica, mergulhando a sua voz em seu registro mais baixo.

"_Right right, turn off the lights.__  
__We gonna lose our minds tonight.__  
__What's the dealio?__  
__I love when it's all too much.__  
__Five a.m., turn the radio up.__  
__Where's the rock and roll?"_

Ele pegou a mão de Rachel e a puxou de seu assento.

"_Party crasher, penny snatcher."_

_Ele sorriu e puxou Mercedes para fora de sua cadeira._

"_Call me up if you want gangsta."_

Ele apontou para Santana, que respondeu com um estalar de dedos.

"_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_."

_Ele chamou Brittany para dançar, em seguida, acenou para Puck._

"_Why so serious?"_

"_So raise your glass__  
__if you are wrong,__  
__in all the right ways.__  
__All my underdogs,__  
__we will never be never be__  
__anything but loud and nitty gritty__  
__dirty little freak.__  
__Won't you come on and come on and__  
__raise your glass,__  
__just come on and come on and__  
__raise your glass."_

_Mike e Tina saltaram para baixo dos tirantes para participar da festa. Puck girou Santana, Brittany dançava ao redor de Artie. Sam puxou Quinn na mistura e em breve todo o clube foi para cima dançar novamente, esquecendo-se quaisquer conflitos ou desacordos pessoais que existiam fora do glee._

_Rachel estava se divertindo tanto dançando com Kurt, depois Mercedes e Tina e Finn, que ela mal percebeu quando ela acabou atravessando a orbita de Quinn até que ela girou dentro dela. Quinn estendeu a mãos e a pegou nos braços para ampara-la, os corpos batendo juntos sedutoramente por um momento antes de ambas saltarem para trás e torcer uma distancia._

"_Just come on and come on and raise your glass. __For me."_

_Kurt enrolou seu braço no de Rachel quando ele terminou a canção, e ela forçou seu coração parar de acelerar então sorriu para o amigo e disse-lhe o quão maravilhosos ele era._

_"Oh, querida, não há necessidade de manter o obvio."_

_Rachel riu, "e tão modesto, também."_

_"Mas é claro", ela piscou para ela._

_"Excelente trabalho, Kurt". Mr. Schue, disse antes do sino lhe cortar. Todos mundo começou a recolher seus pertences e se dirigir para a porta, quando ele chamou: "Tenham um ótimo final de semana pessoal, e estejam prontos para segunda-feira."_

_Kurt bateu no ombro de Rachel. "E você, esteja pronta as cinco. Tenho planos para você."_

_Ela engoliu a seco, nervosa com a ideia de ser arrastada para cada loja no Lima Mall, mas acenou com a cabeça de qualquer maneira. Ela observou-o caminhar até a esquina, onde Mercedes e Quinn estavam se falando. Ele se inclinou para dizer algo a Mercedes, que sorriu e pegou seu braço estendido, acenando adeus a Quinn quando o menino a levou para longe. Ela acenou de volta, mas relaxou, a expressão feliz no rosto dela sumiu quando seus olhos pousaram em Rachel._

_Rachel deu um meio passo em frente, não tendo certeza exatamente o que ela tinha intenção de fazer, mas o braço de Finn caindo sobre seu ombro a salvou de descobrir isso. Quando ela olhou para ele, Quinn aproveitou a oportunidade para fugir as pressas da sala, e Rachel ficou se perguntando porque o seu desejo de correr atrás da menina era tão forte._


	13. Allergic To Argyle

Capitulo 13 : Allergic To Argyle.

"Então, como vão as coisas com Sam?"

Quinn olhou para cima de sua salada onde ela estava movendo as peças de alface em todo no deu prato e focando em Mercedes. Elas estavam tendo uma noite de garotas, na tentativa de reparar a sua amizade negligenciada, e até agora, ela passou mais tempo tentando não olhar muito ansiosamente para o cheeseburguer com bacon que Mercedes tinha pedido. As vezes, ela realmente odiava ser cheerio.

"Estamos bem", ela mentiu. Na verdade, ela realmente não tinha ficado sozinha com o namorado desde terça-feira a noite, e ela estava mais do que bem com esse fato. Claro, eles tinham falado na escola e almoçaram juntos algumas vezes, mas Quinn tinha o evitado em situações intimas que pode ter sido uma das razoes dela ter concordado em sair com Mercedes numa sexta feira a noite em vez de sair em um encontro com o namorado. Sam não estava exatamente feliz em saber que ela tinha outros planos. Ele só assumiu porque eles estavam namorando, e ela estaria automaticamente a sua disposição sempre que ele quisesse mesmo que ele nunca pedir isso formalmente a ela. Ela concordou em ir para algum filme de ficção cientifica com ele no sábado a noite só para ele parar de choramingar sobre como se sentia negligenciado.

Quinn deveria ter lembrado que Mercedes não é facilmente enganada. "Só bem?" ela cutucou.

"Olha, ele é um cara legal, mas é o ensino médio. Não é como se eu não preciso cair de amores por ele para sempre e sempre." Não com Sam, de qualquer maneira.

"Não, eu entendo isso," Mercedes admitiu com um aceno de cabeça ", mas não é isso que vai embora? Quero dizer, porque se preocupar se você não está realmente sentido isso?"

"Porque é melhor do que está sozinha." Mas foi isso? Quinn começou o primeiro ano com todas essas grandes ideias sobre colocando-se em primeiro lugar e ser independente, mas ela mal fez um mês antes ela tinha cedido e atrelado.

"Sem querer ofender nem nada, mas eu prefiro ficar sozinha", disse Mercedes claramente.

"Como eu poderia ficar ofendida com isso?" Quinn respondeu, com a voz escorrendo sarcasmo.

"Sinto muito. Eu só acho que se você vai estar com alguém, deve ser porque você não pode esperar para vê-lo ou falar com ele ou simplesmente estar na mesma sala que eles. Você tem que pelo menos tentar para que sejam felizes para sempre só um porquinho, mesmo que isso não fosse durar. Caso contrario, você está apenas estabelecendo – e isso é muito triste."

Quinn se inclinou para trás na cabine e estudou sua amiga, com uma expressão sincera. "Eu nunca soube o que te levou para uma romântica esperançosa".

"Esperançosa", sublinhou Mercedes. "Há uma grande diferença."

Ela reprimiu uma risada. "Se você diz."

Mercedes fez um gesto desdenhoso. "Pegue Rachel, por exemplo...'

Quinn endureceu instantaneamente. "Eu prefiro que não", mas Mercedes simplesmente ignorou o comentário e continuou falando.

"Ela é meio que sem esperança. Assim como ela está tentando muito para estar apaixonada por uma questão de estar lá, em vez de simplesmente deixar isso acontecer. Quero dizer, sério, ela e Finn? É meio doloroso de assistir."

Bem, isso era verdade, mas "Eu pensei que você estivesse na onda da Berry esses dias."

Mercedes parecia um pouco desconfortável. "Eu não estou na equipe da Rachel, mas Kurt tem andando muito em alta diva com algum vinculo com ela, então eu estou tentando manter uma mente aberta e dar a menina uma chance."

"Como isso funciona para você?" Quinn perguntou cortante, na esperança de disfarçar o fato de que ela realmente queria saber. As ultimas interações que ela teve com Rachel se sentiu diferente de alguma forma. Bem, até que ela teve seu ultimo um pouco esquisito, mas que tinha mais a ver com os seus próprios problemas do que com Rachel.

Mercedes franziu o cenho para seu tom de voz, mas escovando. "Na verdade, Rachel pode ser bem legal , quando ela não está tendo suas divagações sobre seu ego. Um pouco de tato, talvez, mas hey, em comparação com Santana, ela é absolutamente encantadora. Talvez não tão encantadora como a treinadora Sylvester..."

Quinn bufou, imediatamente cobrindo a boca com a mão para abafar o riso, o que causou Mercedes a ter um ataque de risos. "Oh meu Deus", ela finalmente conseguiu. "Você não deveria dizer isso em voz alta. Treinadora tem espiões por toda parte."

Mercedes encolheu os ombros: "Eh, o que ela vai fazer comigo? Eu já estou na sua lista por estar no Glee Club e sair das Cheerios". Ela bateu algum dinheiro para pagar a conta. "Agora, vamos lá, deixar rolar. Tenho algum dinheiro para queimar e algumas lojas de sapato me chamando ."

Com um ultimo olhar, com fome para as peças inacabadas de bacon no prato de Mercedes, Quinn a seguiu pelo Lima Mall. Eles navegavam através de algumas lojas, e Mercedes, de fato queimava através de alguns cartões de credito de seu pai no Schoe Carnival.

Elas só estavam descendo a escada rolante pela American Eagle Outfitters, quando se depararam com Kurt e ... oh, não...

O sorriso do menino ia de orelha a orelha. "Mercedes. Quinn. Coincidência encontrar vocês duas aqui."

Mercedes cumprimentou com um sorriso. "Oi, Kurt. Oi, Rachel. Fazendo compras também?"

Bem, duh, Quinn queria dizer, com os olhos grudados em Rachel. A menina estava vestindo calça jeans novamente, e uma de suas blusas mais toleráveis, sem duvida, por insistência de Kurt, e ela parecia bem. Ela também parecia desconfortável.

_Provavelmente porque você foi uma vadia total com ela hoje. Ou, você sabe, talvez porque você está olhando para ela da mesma forma que estava olhando para o bacon._

"Obviamente", Kurt ergueu sacos de Elder-Beerman e Buckle. "Nós estávamos em nosso caminho para o Wet Seal. Tem esse lindo vestidinho preto que eu estou morrendo de vontade de fazer Rachel entrar nele.

A atenção de Rachel de repente virou-se para Quinn. "Ah, Kurt, eu sou um pouco tímida quando se trata de vestidinhos pretos após a ultima hora."

Ele ergueu o braço livre em desespero, perguntando: "Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso?"

"Não foi o meu melhor visual", Rachel racionalmente apontou.

"Foi quente," Quinn murmurou uma vez que ela percebeu o que eles estava falando e se lembrou de Rachel no vestido que ela tinha usado para ir a escola no ano passado. Três pares de olhos se voltaram em sua direção, e ela corou. "Quero dizer, o vestido era", explicou ela defensivamente, então baixou os olhos e silenciosamente: "Você parecia muito bem."

As bochechas de Rachel ficaram rosa. "O-obrigada, Quinn."

"Hey, nós quatro deveríamos fazer compras juntos," Mercedes sugeriu em uma tentativa de aliviar o momento embaraçoso.

"Não", Quinn interrompeu.

"Eu realmente não acho que isso é uma boa ideia", Rachel acrescentou mais atenciosamente.

"Vamos lá," Mercedes pediu: "Eu pensei que você duas estavam sobre o drama agora."

"Eu não iria tão longe", disse Quinn, sabendo que era sua própria culpa que elas estava de volta na defensiva com a outra novamente. Elas trocaram algumas palavras cordiais, e talvez, como Mercedes, Quinn havia se encontrado pensando que Rachel estava muito bem as vezes, mas depois ela tinha arruinado tudo por que ela tinha sido fraca o suficiente para deixar uma musica idiota fazê-la chorar, e ela atacou Rachel para testemunhar essa fraqueza.

"Nós estabelecemos um cessar-fogo temporário", explicou Rachel com um meio sorriso, aparentemente disposta a perdoar o lapso de Quinn.

Ela lutou contra o desejo de voltar indesejada que agradável, pequeno sorriso, e avisou a todos, "A exposição prolongada poderia me fazer um pouco rápida no gatilho."

"O que pode resultar em acidentes", Rachel continuou com um aceno impassível.

"Oh meu Deus, vocês duas precisam parar com metáforas agora", exclamou Kurt.

"Mas metáforas são importantes", as meninas citaram juntas, então compartilharam a vergonha com risos. Kurt e Mercedes trocaram um olhar, e um sorriso lentamente se desenrolando em seus lábios.

"Um pouco de terapia de varejo vai ser bom para você, Quinn," Mercedes insistiu, circulando seu braço ao redor de Quinn. "Vai ser divertido."

"Eu sou alérgica a argyle", ela brincou.

Rachel colocou a mão em seu quadril e bateu o pé. "Porque todo mundo fica fazendo essa brincadeira? Eu não possuo muito argyle".

"Eu estive no seu armário, querida," Kurt lembrou.

Mercedes revirou os olhos. "Você já esteve em um monte de armários."

"Pelo menos eu sai", Kurt atirou de volta.

Quinn congelou, e os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram antes dela desviar para longe de Quinn e empurrar nervosamente a franja escura para o lado. "Sim, vamos apenas... Compras agora". Ela se atirou no meio da multidão, e Kurt pulou atrás dela.

"Vamos lá, garota." Mercedes agarrou a mão dela e a arrastou junto para segui-los. Quinn continuou repetindo a troca – _brincadeira?... Paquera...?_ Oh, Deus, por favor, diga que foi flerte! Porque ela se sentia como se de repente ela estava flertando com Rachel Berry, e flertar com Rachel seria apenas mais uma nova confusão de problemas que ela realmente não precisa. Ela deveria fingir que está doente e ir embora. Ela tinha acabado de dizer a Mercedes que teve intoxicação alimentar ou algo assim, - você pode ter a partir de salada, né?

"Mercedes", ela começou, mas eles já estavam no meio da loja, ao lado de Rachel e os olhos de Quinn pegou a camisa que a garota estava segurando, e "Oh, meu Deus. Não!" Ela agarrou o artigo ofensivo para longe dela e olhou para ele com desdém. Era uma camisa branca simples, mas tinha um arco cinza horrível de lantejoulas em todo o colarinho. "Só você pode encontrar essa camisa fugliest em uma loja."

"Obrigada!" Kurt agarrou o braço de Quinn e apertou com gratidão.

Rachel franziu o cenho. "Mas você me disse que qualquer coisa aqui seria aceitável."

"Eu estava obviamente errado", disse ele, voltando-se para Quinn e Mercedes com um encolher de ombros. "É como se eles soubessem que ele estava vindo."

"Vamos lá, pessoal. Ela não é tão ruim assim," Rachel insistiu.

Mercedes colocou uma mão consoladora no ombro dela. "Oh, baby, você precisa de uma intervenção."

Rachel cruzou os braços começou a fazer beicinho, e dane-se, Quinn não tinha pensado que ela era muito bonitinha fazendo isso. Ela nunca tinha pensado antes. Bem, muitas vezes não, de qualquer maneira.

Kurt balançou para cima os dedos dos pés e fez uma verificação rápida na loja antes de olhar para Rachel. "Ok, apenas uma regra. Sem arcos, nenhum animal, nenhuma Paisley, e sem argyle".

Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não é, tecnicamente, quatro regras?"

"Não seja inteligente", disse a ela.

"Não posso evitar", ela disse de volta, e Quinn sorriu um pouco. Esta foi a primeira vez que ela estava realmente começando a ver uma forma mais descontraída, e o lado brincalhão de Rachel Berry, e ela gostou.

Kurt a agarrou pelos ombros e virou-a para outro rack. "Escolha outra coisa."

Rachel imediatamente atingiu por uma túnica roxa, puxando-a para fora do rack e seguirá-la para a inspeção. "Que tal isso?" Gravado na frente da camisa tinha uma borboleta branca.

Kurt ficou boquiaberto, e Mercedes balançou a cabeça em reverencia. "É como se ela não tivesse radar."

Quinn desviou os olhos da camisa e olhou para o rosto de Rachel. A primeira vista, ela estava com os olhos arregalados, com uma expressão esperançosa familiar, mas em cima de uma inspeção mais minuciosa, os cantos de sua boca tremiam e seus olhos escuros estavam brilhando com alegria. Ela estava totalmente brincando.

O olhar de Rachel conectou com o de Quinn, e vendo que ela teve seu atrelado, Rachel entrou em erupção autentica, ousada, o riso alegre, que Quinn nunca tinha escutado da menina. "Você deveria ter visto seus rostos", ela finalmente suspirou.

Quinn começou a rir, e Mercedes estava gargalhando também. Kurt apenas revirou os olhos e agarrou a camisa para longe de Rachel, empurrando de volta para o rack. "Muito engraçado, Berry."

Alguns dos outros clientes estava olhando estranho para seu caminho, Quinn olhou de volta para ela. Nossa, não poderia em casal de criança apenas se divertir um pouco? Não é como se eles estivesse machucando alguém.

Kurt puxou Rachel para outro lugar, menos colorido e começou a olhar os cabides, balançando a cabeça como ele foi. "É por isso que você precisa experimentar essa saia", ele finalmente disse com um sorriso, segurando um pequeno pedaço de material preto e branco. Não, na verdade, Quinn tinha visto guardanapos maiores que isso, e da menina como a boca de Rachel se abriu, e ela estava obviamente pensando a mesma coisa.

"Realmente não é o meu estilo."

"É curto e é xadrez," Mercedes apontou. "O que não é o seu estilo?"

"É realmente bonita, portanto, não é o seu estilo," Quinn brincou.

Rachel preocupada mordeu o lábio inferior, tocando o projeto da manta. "É mais curto do que eu normalmente prefiro."

"Garota, você tem pernas, tem que mostrá-las," Mercedes incentivou.

E, de repente, essa saia não pareceu ser uma ideia tão quente para Quinn. "Se ela não quiser experimentar, ela não precisa."

Rachel olhou para ela, e sua indecisão desapareceu "Não... eu vou tentar."

"Yay!" Kurt exclamou quando ele lhe entregou a saia, e em seguida girou e pegou outro cabide, empurrando para Rachel. "Isso também."

"Kurt! Eu não posso usar isso!" Rachel guinchou, um rubor aparecendo em seu rosto enquanto ela segurava uma pequena blusa de renda para longe dela como se ela pudesse lhe morder.

"Humor mim. Vamos colocar sobre ele", disse ele, entregando-lhe uma jaqueta preta de manga equipada, curta. Quinn teve que admitir em silencio que Kurt conhecia as coisas, a roupa que estava na moda, mas ainda adequado para o estilo de Rachel, o suficiente para que ninguém fosse realmente notar a mudança drástica.

"Mas..." Rachel protestou.

"Finn vai amar," Mercedes ofereceu.

Quinn não podia deixar de zombar. "Sim, claro".

Mercedes deu um tapinha no ombro dela. "Seja legal, Quinn."

"O que? Finn é um idiota ciumento. Ele enlouquece se ela usar isso na escola", ela previu. Ela namorou o cara, afinal de contas, ela sabia como sua mente trabalhava. Ele adorava olhar para as garotas quentes, mas ele não gostava de que nenhum outro cara olhasse para a sua garota quente, porque então ele ia ficar todo inseguro. Quinn sempre se opôs a sua própria gostosura com uma atitude que a fez principalmente inacessível, mas Rachel provavelmente sorria convidativa comendo a atenção. Quinn franziu a testa, não gostava da ideia.

"Ela está realmente certa", Rachel concordou. "Ele realmente não gostou quando eu tentei o meu visual Britney Spears."

"Espere, o que?" Kurt gritou indignado. "Aquilo ficou fabuloso em você."

Rachel deu de ombros, trocando a pilha de roupas em seus braços. "Finn gosta do jeito que eu me visto agora."

Kurt fez uma careta. "Bem, pelo menos sabemos que ele é definitivamente hetero."

"Olha, você não deve se vestir para agradar um homem, Rach. Você deve se vestir para agradar a si mesma. Se eu tivesse um corpo quente como o seu, você pode apostar que eu estaria trabalhando nisso", Mercedes terminou com um olhar melancólico na figura minúscula de Rachel.

"Você disse que gostava de se sentir como uma menina bonita, as vezes," Kurt lembrou.

"Eu... eu quero. Mas eu gosto das minhas roupas normais, também. Estou confortável nelas."

"Eu sei, eu sei", ele suspirou. "Eu não concordo, mas respeito. Nós estamos tomando passos de bebê aqui. Apenas experimentando. Você não precisa comprar nada."

"Ok", ela finalmente concordou.

Sem perder o ritmo, Kurt se virou para Quinn e lhe deu uma olhada. "E quando a você..."

"O que?" ela perguntou em silencio, olhando para seu vestido rosa e um cardigan branco.

O menino estalou a língua. "É uma coisa boa você usar seu uniforme de torcida todos os dias na escola, porque o seu estilo pessoal é um pouco sobre o lado de freira de clausura."

"Hey!"

Mercedes riu, "É verdade, Q. Você tem que cortar os vestidos de boneca."

"Eu gosto dos meus vestidos", defendeu.

"Eu gosto deles também", Rachel concordou em um tom sonhador, e Quinn sentiu seu estomago vibrar. Rachel respirou afiada", quero dizer, Quinn fica muito bem. Saudável."

Quinn olhou para o lado, com os olhos ardendo. "Sim, muito saudável..."

"Ei," Mercedes passou um braço em torno da cintura dela, puxando-a para perto. "Foi um erro. Não é como se você estivesse com Santana ou qualquer coisa."

"Graças a Deus", Kurt e Rachel disseram em uníssono.

O rapaz mergulhou em outro rack, chegando com um sorriso triunfante. "Agora, aqui... estes jeans ficaria perfeito em você."

"Eu realmente não gosto de jeans," ela reclamou. Seus vestidos escondem uma multidão de pecados. Mesmo antes de sua gravidez, ela sempre tentou esconder as coxas e traseiros, tanto quando possível. As saias das Cheerios não escondia muito, mas elas ainda eram melhores do que um jeans apertado.

"Posso dizer, por experiência pessoal, argumentando com Kurt sobre assuntos de moda é uma batalha de futilidade. Você pode apenas experimenta-los." Rachel lhe informou com um sorriso irônico.

Quinn revirou os olhos e reconheceu a derrota. "Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso."

Dez minutos depois, Quinn se virou em uma cabine de vestir na parte de trás da loja, olhando para o espelho criticamente. Os jeans estava apertados – muito apertados – e por isso foi a túnica Kelly-green que Kurt havia insistido faria ela ficar surpreendente, mas ela tinha que admitir, ela estava gostosa. Ela trabalhou duro para conseguir seu corpo de volta durante o verão, e ela supôs que não havia nada de errado em mostra-lo em algo diferente de seu uniforme de vez em quando. Abrindo a porta para obter o seu juízo final, mas Kurt e Mercedes estavam ocupados com Rachel.

A boca de Quinn ficou seca quando ela viu a outra menina. Ela estava exagerando com a jaqueta, tentando puxar as bordas mais próximas, mas era uma batalha perdida porque o corte foi projetado para bocejar em torno de seus seios, revelando uma grande quantidade de clivagem. A saia era ridiculamente curta, e sem a adição dessas meias horríveis de Rachel parecia favorecer, todo o bronzeado, polegadas tonificadas de suas pernas estavam em plena exibição. Quinn não conseguia parar de olhar.

"Você tem que comprar essa roupa, Rachel", Kurt insistiu.

"Eu não sei..."

"Quinn, diz a garota, que ela está legal," Mercedes instruiu.

Assustada, Rachel se virou para olhar para Quinn. Suas mãos se afastaram da jaqueta, penduradas inertes ao lado do corpo, quando os olhos dela deslizaram sobre o corpo de Quinn da cabeça as pés, em seguida, voltar-se novamente. Quinn estremeceu sob a caricia visual, reprimindo um gemido quando Rachel passou a língua sobre seu lábio superior completo. Oh, Deus, isso não estava acontecendo! Rachel Berry não estava com um olhar selvagem para ela no meu do Lima Mall Wet Seal.

Quinn mentalmente se bateu, e, fingindo indiferença, ela deu um passo para trás para admirar sue próprio reflexo no espelho tridirecional (uma completa mentira, ela estava realmente verificando a bunda de Rachel naquela saia), ela passou a mão sobre o próprio estomago (e oh meu Deus, ela estava mostrando seu corpo para Rachel?) e mordeu o lábio em contemplação.

"Você está legal, Berry", ela admitiu, e caindo de volta para a arrogância Fabray, e acrescentou, "mas eu estou melhor."

"Sim", Rachel concordou sem fôlego, então ajeitou a postura até o habitual Rachel Berry (over) confiança estava brilhando através de seus olhos e se virou para Kurt, com um olhar de determinação. "Eu acho que vou comprar essa roupa."

"Ponto para mim", Kurt se gabou, batendo punho com Mercedes em triunfo. Quinn viu os dois compartilharem um sorriso malicioso, e sua testa franziu enquanto ela considerava que poderia ser até uma coisa, mas a suspeita sumiu quando Rachel tirou a jaqueta na frente do espelho e revelou todo o pecado.

"Eu acho que vou provar aquele vestido preto", ela anunciou em seu caminho de volta para o seu camarim.

Quinn lançou um suspiro e se despediu de sua sanidade.


	14. The First Sign of the Apocalypse

Capitulo 14 : The First Sign of the Apocalypse.

"Quinn, você pode me ajudar com esse zíper?"

Rachel apareceu timidamente na porta com a cabeça para fora do camarim, uma mão segurando a porta entreaberta para mantê-la no lugar para que ela pudesse continuar a esconder o corpo por trás dela. Quinn já estava fora de seus jeans e vestiu seu vestido e o cardigan, mais uma vez, e ela olhou ao redor em busca de Mercedes, ou até mesmo Kurt, mas ambos pareciam ter desaparecido de repente.

"Eu... ah, claro," ela concordou relutantemente, entrando no provador e fechando a porta atrás dela. Ela tentou o seu melhor para não olhar muito descaradamente para Rachel naquele pequeno vestido presto, ou de perder a forma com o material moldava os seios e abraçando a cintura fina antes de fluir sobre seus quadris e beijando o topo de suas coxas. Quinn podia ver por que Kurt havia sido tão insistente para fazê-la experimenta-lo, era quase como se o vestido fosse feito especificamente para o corpo de Rachel.

Rachel virou de costas e puxou seu cabelo espesso e escuro para o lado, revelando um pescoço fino e impecável, ombros cremosos. Quinn estendeu a mão hesitante para o zíper que foi fechando aos poucos e puxou rapidamente.

"Suas mãos estão tremendo, Quinn," Rachel observou enquanto ela lentamente se virou para encará-la. "Você está nervosa?"

"O que? Não!" Quinn soltou, dando um passo para trás de reflexo.

Rachel olhou para ela com firmeza, medindo cuidadosamente Quinn, um momento tenso muito antes de um sorriso em seus lábios e ela se aproxima. "Eu acho que você está. Acho que eu a deixo nervosa. Eu vejo o jeito que você está me olhando."

"Você está se iludindo", ela negou veemente com um pânico por ter sido pega com as garras em suas entranhas, mesmo enquanto seus olhos continuaram a traí-la, através da fixação da boca de Rachel. "Eu não posso nem estar perto de você", insistiu ema com a voz fraca.

"Você parecia bastante confortável com ele na semana passada, quando você me beijou," Rachel apontou uniformemente.

Não! Ela não deveria mencionar que, dizer isso faz parecer real. "Eu não fiz isso! Você me beijou", Quinn argumentou quando deu mais um passo e suas costas bateram no muro do vestiário.

"E eu gostei," Rachel admitiu com a voz rouca, os olhos caindo timidamente e seu pequeno corpo perdendo Quinn com sua proximidade. "Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso." Os olhos dela se levantaram de volta para Quinn e ela confessou: "Eu quero te beijar de novo."

Quinn olhou, impotente para aqueles olhos escuros e profundos. "... Você que?"

"Você não? Não está curiosa para saber como seria surpreendente uma segunda vez?"

Ela estava tão perto, e essa boca tentadora apenas a uma simples polegada de distância. Quinn, inconscientemente, inclinou a cabeça para baixo. "Oh, Deus, sim", ela respirava sem pensar, as palavras se perderam contra os lábios de Rachel quando eles se fecharam sobre os seus.

Assim como já havia acontecido antes, Quinn se derreteu no beijo, intoxicada pelo sabor e textura da boca de Rachel. Ela passou a língua pelo lábio inferior de Rachel e pediu entrada, e ela não foi recusada. Uma mão segurou a cabeça de Rachel, os dedos cavando o cabelo castanho espesso, e a sua outra mão achatada abaixo das costas, os dedos escovando na bunda perfeita e puxando-a para mais perto. Ela tinha que chegar mais perto... Beijando mais profundo... Sentindo mais. Excitação disparando, e ela gemia. Ela rasgou a boca para longe da de Rachel para uma respiração muito necessária.

"Eu quero você", ela conseguiu raspar antes de recapturar o lábio inferior de Rachel, mordendo e sugando a carne em uma serie de pequenos beijos desesperados.

"Você pode me ter", Rachel prometeu com a voz abafara. "Você apenas tem que acordar primeiro."

"Hum?" Quinn cantarolou na garganta de Rachel, muito entretida acariciando a pele macia de lá para entender o que ela disse.

"Acorde, Quinn."

Seus olhos se abriram, seu corpo estremeceu e ela gemeu em frustração. A única coisa em seus braços foi o travesseiro dela e ela estava torcida em cima dos lençóis... de novo.

_Merda._

Chutando as cobertas, ela virou de costas e jogou um braço sobre os olhos. A dor entre suas pernas estava implorando para ser atendida, e ela deixou os dedos de sua mão direita provocando contra o elástico de seus shorts sono por apenas um segundo antes de se lembrar de que ela não fez isso e esbofeteou-se deitada sobre o colchão.

"Eu de odeio, Rachel Berry."

Apesar de ter dormido até quase meio-dia de sábado, Quinn não estava exatamente acordada e totalmente funcional quando ela finalmente caiu da cama. Sentia-se cansada inquieta e distraída. Alem da fantasia de que seu subconsciente tinha escolhido para atormentá-la repetidamente, ela realmente se divertiu na sexta a noite com Mercedes, Kurt e Rachel, mesmo que a reação dela na vida real para ver Rachel naquele vestidinho preto tinha sido assustadoramente semelhando ao da Quinn do sonho – bem, barrando a parte de tocar e beijar.

E sim, Rachel tinha comprado o vestido danado também.

Quinn franziu a testa um pouco. Por toda a sua autoconfiança e ousadia, Rachel estava perigosamente fácil de convencer. Um pouco de atenção e algum complementos, e ela faria qualquer coisa que você lhe pedir para fazer. Kurt tinha começado o seu caminho em suas adições no guarda-roupa com quase nenhuma resistência. A pessoa mais manipuladora realmente poderia tirar proveito disso e oh, hey, Quinn tinha feito exatamente isso em mais de uma ocasião no ano passado. Ela nunca se sentiu culpada por isso antes, nem tinha sido vítima deste novo impulso irresistível para proteger a menina. A situação toda foi muito preocupante.

Ela andou ao redor da casa durante toda a tarde até que era hora de se preparar para seu encontro com Sam. Ela vestiu suas novas calças jeans e camiseta que ela tinha comprado ontem a noite, e aparentemente, Rachel não era a única que tinha dificuldades em dizer não para o Kurt, mas finalmente decidiu sobre um par de leggings pretas, botas e um sweater vermelho de grandes dimensões que camuflava suas coxas e quadris. Ela empurrou o cabelo para trás com uma faixa vermelha e acenou com a cabeça em aprovação para sue reflexo antes de saltar escada a baixo.

Sua mãe estava acampara no sofá assistindo os episódios antigos de Desperate Housewives (algo sobre a identificação com os personagens) e analisando fotos antigas (porque ela tinha tomado scrap-booking como um hobby em uma tentativa de manter as mãos ocupadas e longes das taças de vinho.) Judy olhou para a filha e sorriu, deixando de lado seus papeis e se levantando do sofá. "Quinnie, querida, você está linda."

"Obrigada, mãe." Quinn se mexeu desconfortavelmente, antecipando o que estava por vir.

"Não fique fora até tarde da noite," Disse Judy, pegando sua bolsa e cavando dentro.

"Eu não vou, mãe. Nós vamos apenas jantar e ver um filme."

Judy deixou sua bolsa cair e pegou a mão de Quinn, pressionando algo em sua palma. "Eu quero que você tome isso."

Quinn olhou para a note de cinquenta dólares dobrada em torno da faixa de pacotes de Trojan. Quinn ficou vermelha e gritou: "Mãe! Por favor, para de me dar preservativos toda vez que eu for em um encontro."

Sua mãe estendeu a mãe e colocou uma mecha de cabelo de volta atrás da orelha de Quinn. "Eu só quero que você esteja preparada, Quinnie. Após a ultima vez..."

"Podemos, por favor não falar sobre isso?" Quinn cortou irritada, empurrando para longe o toque da mãe. Ela obediente sofreu por todas as desculpas da mãe e as tentativas desajeitadas de falar sobre a gravidez, quando ela se mudou de volta, e ela ficou cada vez mais desconfortável. " Sam e eu não estamos fazendo sexo."

Judy acenou com a cabeça: "Eu acredito em você, querida, mas eu quero que você esteja segura... se você se deixar levar."

'"Isso não vai acontecer." Não com Sam, ela acrescentou silenciosamente.

"Ok, ok. Só estou brincando."

"Tudo bem," Quinn suspirou e enfiou o dinheiro e preservativos em sua bolsa, e a campainha tocou.

"Divirta-se", Judy cantou.

"Sim, vai se uma explosão", ela resmungou, dando um passo para fora e fechando a porta antes que sua mãe pudesse começar a dar uma aula sobre sexo seguro com Sam. Ela não precisava de seu namorado recebendo ideias.

"Hey, babe", Sam cumprimentou com um beijo.

Quinn se afastou depois de um breve contato. "Vamos embora", ordenou ela, pegando sua mãe e arrastando-o para o carro.

Uma hora mais tarde, Quinn estava sentada em uma sala escura com os braços cruzados enquanto seu namorado tinha uma mão enterrada em um baldo de pipoca e na outra segurando uma bebida tamanho jumbo, sua atenção completamente cativada para a tela de cinema. Ela estava entediada. Ela nem sequer quer saber sobre o que era o filme estúpido – alguns aliens ridículos sobre a terra, que magicamente conseguiu parecer como modelos de roupa de baixo e tinha números de bunda, estavam sendo caçados por aliens ruins. Sam disse a ela que havia romance em que, também, mas o que "casal" parecia mais como irmão e irmã para Quinn. Ela, portanto, não estava sentindo isso.

Espere... ela olhou para Sam e fez uma careta. O comentário de Ken e Barbie fazia muito mais sentido para ela agora.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, os creditos finalmente rolaram e Sam a levou para fora do teatro com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Isso foi incrível", ele soltou. "Eu mal posso esperar pela sequência."

"Estávamos assistindo o mesmo filme?" Ela se perguntou.

Sam parou de andar, e olhou para ela, incrédulo. "Você não gostou?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Serio? O enredo é reciclado, o cara de chumbo não podia agir para salva sua vida, ele não tinha química romântica em tudo o que ele falava era interesse amoroso", Quinn deixou fora a parte deles se parecerem irmãos " e os efeitos especiais são terríveis. Ele fez Crepúsculo parecer o melhor filme da historia do cinema."

"Mas... tinha aliens", ele lamentou.

Quinn bufou, e partiu para o carro. "Só me leve para casa, Sam."

"Eu pensei que íamos para o Breadstix".

"Eu realmente não estou de bom humor."

"É essa época do mês, ou algo assim?", perguntou ele.

"Oh, meu Deus! Você pensa antes de falar?" ela rosnou, empurrando para abrir a porta do carro para ela quando ele destrancou.

Depois de um incomodo, mas genuína, desculpa que Quinn relutantemente aceitou, Sam a levou para casa em silencio e caminhou com ela até a porta. "Posso te dar um beijo de boa noite?" ele teve a decadência de pedir, e ela balançou a cabeça, o que lhe permitiu mover-se para o beijo obrigatório. Quinn tentou responder em conformidade, ainda na esperança de que ela sentisse algo algum indicio de excitação quando ele a abraçou, mas ela só se sentia vazia e a ideia de beijar seu irmã não queria deixar a sua cabeça.

Ela empurrou Sam para longe e sussurrou: "boa noite."

Sua mãe estava em cima dela tão logo a porta foi fechada. "Quinnie, querida, você chegou cedo. Há algo de errado?"

Fechando os olhos, ela caiu para trás contra a parede. "Não mãe. Estou apenas cansada."

Judy franziu o cenho em preocupação. "Você tem certeza? Você sabe, você pode... você pode falar comigo, querida. Sei que não tenho estado sem ai quando você precisava de mim, mas eu quero mudar isso."

"Eu sei, mãe", ela suspirou. "Não é nada, realmente."

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz de novo, Quinnie," Judy sussurrou, segurando o rosto da filha delicadamente.

"Eu já estive?" Quinn perguntou em voz baixa, as lágrimas de confusão e exaustão transbordando em suas bochechas. Ela nem sabia qual era a versão de Quinn Fabray era a mais real: Líder de torcida, vadia, mãe adolescente, ou... limão pressionado. Deus, ela nem podia dizer as palavras reais em sua cabeça.

"Oh, baby", sua mãe recolheu-a em seus braços, e Quinn saiu do controle e apenas chorou.

Na hora do almoço na segunda-feira, Quinn estava se sentindo impaciente. Ela tinha ido a igreja com sua mãe no domingo e orou a Deus para conserta-la. Ele não respondeu. Segunda-feira chegou e ela teve que enfrentar um Sam abatido, Rachel seminua, e a visão nauseante de Finn Hudson agitado sobre as roupas da namorada. Quinn tinha apenas visto o casal brevemente no corredor antes de serem egolidos pela multidão, mas que o vislumbre tinha sido o suficiente para ela ver que eles estava discutindo, sem duvida, sobre a roupa de Rachel e se ela percebeu Finn não gostou nem um pouco – e ela fez.

Agora, Rachel estava sentada na mesa diva com Kurt e Mercedes, e Finn estava aparentemente malhando com Sam, o que deixou Quinn sentada em frente a Santana e lançando olhares furtivos para a outra mesa. Ela estava prestes a fazer algo quando a voz de Santana cortou sua vigilância.

"Então, Berry está bonita hoje."

A cabeça de Quinn se empurrou de volta para sua companheira de equipe. "Desculpe-me?"

Santana acenou com a cabeça na direção que Quinn estava olhando. "Roupa bonita, cabelo arrumado, maquiagem sexy – Hummel realmente poderia ter um futuro com estilista pessoal."

"Ele tem bom gosto", Quinn concordou neutra.

"Sim", Santana continuou estudando Rachel. "Claro que, se ela pudesse manter sua maldita boca fechada por cinco segundos, eu totalmente consideraria fazer com ela."

A mão de Quinn fechou em punho firme em torno de sua caixa de leite, enviando o liquido branco cuspindo em todas as direções.

"Jesus, Q! Olhe o que você vez", Santana rosnou, pegando o guardanapo e limpando as manchas de leite.

"O que merda você quer dizer que faria com ela?" Quinn perguntou incrédula.

A menina sorriu para sua capitã. "Ok, eu sei que você não é tão reprimida assim."

"Você é tão cheia de merda, Santana. Você nem gosta dela mesmo."

Ela encolheu os ombros bronzeados. "Eu não gosto de Finn também. Isso não me impediu de dormir com ele." Santana sorriu maliciosamente: "Ei, se eu aparecer de cereja de Berry, eu poderia totalmente em um grupo de harmonização."

Foi a segunda vez que Santana tinha dito algo nesse sentido, e apenas o pensamento dela tocar Rachel dessa maneira fez Quinn querer bater nesse sorriso arrogante, arrancar seus olhos e arrasta-la para o inferno. "Fique longe dela," ela avisou com um estrondo ameaçador.

O sorriso de Santana só cresceu mais. "Porque você se importa, tubbers?"

"Eu não me importo," Quinn insistiu.

"Mentirosa."

Quinn levantou de seu assentou e se inclinou na mesa, cuspiu, "vadia", na cada de Santana antes de sair.

"Pegue essa, baby", ecoou em todo o refeitório.

"Quinn?"

"Oi", ela murmurou quando deslizou para a mesa vazia ao lado de Rachel.

Rachel olhou indecisa sobre seu ombro e todos os lugares vazios atrás dela. "Você está se sentando comigo?" Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha para a menina, e Rachel esclareceu, "de propósito?"

Ela esperava que Rachel ficasse surpreendida, mas ainda incomodava mais do que deveria. Ela estava tentando ser agradável, afinal. "Yeah. Imaginei que devemos passar por cima de nossa atribuição. Nós realmente não acabamos discutindo sobre isso na sexta."

"Oh, eu estava preparando para lidar com a apresentação sozinha," Rachel confessou. "Nós concordamos sobre o tema para a maior parte." A inflexão sutil no final da declaração foi a única indicação de insegurança de Rachel.

"Nós fizemos, e eu sei que você provavelmente já tem tudo sob controle, mas pelo menos deixe-me ler o poema, ou algo assim," Quinn insistiu.

Rachel deu um largo sorriso. "Concordo."

"Bom". Quinn assentiu, satisfeita de que elas poderiam ser tão amigáveis com a outra. Elas caíram em um silencio confortável, para todos os 15 segundos antes de loquacidade natural de Rachel vencer.

"Eu... eu pensei que talvez você escolheu este lugar em uma tentativa de evitar Santana."

"Isso pode ser um fator contribuinte", admitiu Quinn secamente. Ela tinha sido consciente dos olhos de Rachel que a seguiam quando ela saiu do refeitório na hora do almoço, e ela esperava que a menina não a pressionasse com o problema. Quando ela não o fez, a paciência de Quinn escorregou. "Ok, com isso, Berry. Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de perguntar o que ela fez para me irritar."

Rachel colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e com firmeza encontrou o olhar de Quinn. "Apesar de eu admitir um certo nível de curiosidade sobre a causa de sua briga, estou ciente de que o questionamento que você provavelmente seria ultrapassar o limite frágil de nossa tentativa de amiz- convivência."

"Convivência? Serio?" Quinn zombou.

Rachel imediatamente se transformou na defensiva. "É uma palavra."

"Uma palavra que ninguém, a não ser você, iria usar em uma conversa real," Quinn apontou bem humorada.

"Você tem uma melhor?"

Quinn abriu a boca para dizer a palavra que Rachel tinha se impedido de proferir, mas ela simplesmente não vinha. Depois de outros trinta segundos de silencio constrangedor, ela soltou: "Você está bonita hoje, a propósito."

_Bem suave ,Fabray._

"Obrigada", Rachel respondeu, aparentemente sem se abalar com a mudança abrupta de assunto. "Finn não pensa assim."

"Finn é um idiota."

Rachel franziu a testa, "Não seja má."

"Eu estou sendo sincera e você sabe disso", Quinn lhe disse bruscamente. O namorado de Rachel deveria ter dito a ela o quão incrível ela estava hoje, e não fazê-la se sentir mal por querer ficar bonita. Ele pode ser tão imprudente as vezes. Rachel merecia algo melhor.

"O que Santana disse para te incomodar?", ela perguntou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Quinn.

Ela riu: "Eu sabia que não podia resistir." Rachel corou, e Quinn lhe ofereceu uma meia verdade. "Ela estava apenas sendo ao seu costume, auto grosseira."

"Você deve aprender a ignora-la, Quinn. Nada irrita mais do que não conseguir obter uma reação de alguém."

"Isso funciona para você?" ela queria saber, porque logicamente ela sabia que Rachel estava certa, mas colocar isso em prática sempre se mostrou quase impossível para Quinn.

"As vezes. Maioria das vezes não", Rachel confessou. " Eu tomo como consolo de saber que Santana Lopez é um ser humano profundamente infeliz."

Quinn realmente riu. "Uau. Você ainda acha que ela é humana?"

Um sorriso floresceu nos lábios de Rachel. "Eu estou dando a ela o beneficio da duvida. Afinal, Brittany parece gostar dela."

"Brittany gosta de todos, realmente, até Santana diz a ela não", disse Quinn bruscamente, estudando o rosto de Rachel por um momento antes de finalmente fazer a pergunta que havia a incomodado desde o almoço. "Você iria perdoa-la, não é?"

"Brittany?"

"Não seja estúpida", ela repreendeu a menina com impaciência.

Rachel respirou fundo e pareceu pensar sobre como responder. "Se Santana um dia me oferecer um sincero pedido de desculpas, o que nós duas sabemos que seria o primeiro sinal do apocalipse", ambas sorriram", então sim, eu aceitaria. Porque não deveria? Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, Quinn."

"Não, não merece não," ela murmurou, pensando em seus próprios pecados, tanto quanto (provavelmente mais do que) Santana. "Você não deveria perdoar alguém tão rápido, Rachel."

"E você não deveria ser tão relutante em esperar..." , Rachel disse abruptamente, olhando para Quinn com os olhos arregalados. "Você acabou de me chamar de Rachel?"

"Sim, e daí?" Ela tinha certeza de que tinha feito isso antes, uma ou duas vezes.

Rachel balançou a cabeça em admiração. "É só que... você dificilmentefaz isso sem acrescentar um insulto a ele em algum lugar."

_Hah! Dificilmente não é sabia que já tinha chamado ela pelo nome antes._

"Foi um deslize de língua. Não se acostume com isso, Berry," Quinn brincou.

O sorriso de Rachel estava cegando. "Eu não vou Fabray."

Quinn teve de admitir, tendo Rachel Berry de parceiro era bom para média de pontos. Não é a toa que Tina realmente não se importa. Ms. Fischer pode temer a quantidade de dissertações verbais da menina, mas não havia como negar que ela adorava a qualidade. Um A + + e uma tonelada de elogios efusivos (e o vocabulário de Rachel era contagiosos?) Em sua missão de poesia contribuiu grandemente par ao bom humor de Quinn quando ela entrou na sala do coral. Ela se sentou na fileira de trás ao lado de Mercedes e Kurt, e propositalmente longe de Sam. Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer sobre seu encontro desastroso no sábado e ela agora tinha a obvia falta de atração por ele. Ela já escorregou um pouco e seu humor diminuiu consideravelmente mais quando Rachel entrou com um sorriso feliz e uma mão firmemente enlaçada com a de Finn.

"Boa tarde, companheiros do Glee", ela tocou.

"Uau, você está uma judia quente, Berry," Puck disse, e Quinn observou o rosto de Finn ficar vermelho.

"Não chame a minha namorada de quente!"

Puck ergueu as mãos e inclinou a cadeira para trás sobre duas pernas. "Ei, estou apenas afirmando um fato."

Finn com raiva se virou para Rachel e soltou sua mão. "Vê! Eu te disse," ele jogou o braço para Puck. "É pó isso que você não deve se vestir coisas sexy."

O rosto da garota caiu, e ela de repente parecia a beira das lágrimas. Quinn seriamente queria se levantar e socar o estúpido do seu ex-namorado, e dá uma joelhada nas bolas de Puck.

"Supere-se, Finnsecure," Santana zombou. "Berry não é sua propriedade pessoal."

Quinn olhou para Santana, injustificadamente com raiva que ela de repente estava defendendo Rachel. Finn ignorou o comentário, ainda franzindo a testa para baixo, para sua namorada. "Eu só não quero caras babando em cima de você como se você fosse um pedaço de carne."

"Não apenas os caras", Santana lhe informou com um sorriso. Todo mundo olhou para ela em silencio, e ela deu de ombros. "O que? Isso é verdade."

"Totalmente", Brittany concordou, virando-se para esfregar o ombro de Artie suavemente quando ele guinchou em protesto.

"Bem, eu pelo menos acho que ela parece fabulosa," Kurt acrescentou com altivez.

"Você não faria," Finn acusou seu meio-irmão.

"Finn, pare com isso," Rachel sussurrou baixinho. "Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde... em particular?"

"Boa tarde, pessoal," Mr. Schue interrompeu quando ele chegou inesperadamente, em um timing impecável, como sempre. Rachel e Finn se separaram e cada um sentou em lados opostos da linha da frente, e Quinn sorriu de satisfação, seu humor levantando um pouco com a distância entre eles.

Ela realmente era uma pessoa egoísta.


	15. Missing the Life You Had

Capitulo 15 : Missing the Life You Had.

Rachel estava fervendo e tudo isso era culpa de Finn Hudson. Ela estava em alto astral quando entrou na escola naquela manhã, ainda cheia de energia feliz do fim de semana. Sua noite de sexta para as compras com Kurt tinha melhorado dez vezes com a adição de Mercedes e Quinn, e ela se divertiu muito. Pela primeira vez, as coisas com Mercedes não eram tão tensas, e Quinn... bem, Quinn era Quinn, mas cada pouco suada incursão que Rachel fez com ela se sentia melhor do que a corrida tivesse começado a cantar Don't Rain On My Parade nas Seletivas do ano passado.

Ela estava escolhendo para não gastar muito tempo pensando sobre sua reação ao ver Quinn naqueles jeans, ou aquele pouco, o sentimento efervescente que borbulhava em seu estomago cada vez que Quinn realmente sorria genuína, alegres sorrisos, e não falsos, intrigas e xingamentos que aparecia tantas vezes no passado. Honestamente, Rachel pensou que ela só pode ter visto Quinn sorrindo mais nos últimos dias do que em todos os anos que ela havia conhecido a garota.

Ela tinha ido para casa na sexta-feira com um sorriso em seu rosto que tinha ajudado os seus pais a ignorar completamente o tamanho da fatura do cartão de crédito que ela correu para cima. Não era um segredo para eles que ela não tinha muitos amigos, e ambos se preocupavam com ela por causa desse fato, muitas vezes compensando, dando-lhe quase tudo o que ela pediu no que diz respeito a musica e aulas de dança e itens materiais. Ela ainda tinha um palco de karaokê em seu porão. Sua falta de companheirismo entre seus pares também tinha contribuído para seus pais sendo excepcionalmente tolerante quando ela convidava seus namorados para casa, bem, não havia regras em vigor que respeitaram quando eles estavam em casa, e as regras que ela dobrava quando eles estavam, mas o que eles não sabiam como machuca-los. Dizer que tinham ficado emocionados quando Kurt entrou em cena com uma oferta genuína de amizade que parecia estar provando sólido. Graças em grande parte a ele, todo o fim de semana tinha acabado de ser... bem, impressionante.

Mesmo que seu encontro com Finn no sábado tenha sido melhor do que o habitual. Claro, isso pode ser porque ele veio até a casa dela para assistir a uma maratona de Harry Potter – um prazer culpado que ambos realmente gostavam, - e eles sentaram-se no sofá lado a lado, comendo (vegan) lanche (que Finn não sabia) enquanto assistiam o bom triunfo sobre o mal. Realmente, sua maravilhosa tarde foi mais amigável do que romântica, mas ela não se importava. Eles tinham compartilhado alguns beijos entre os filmes, mas nenhum deles tinha sentido a necessidade de se envolver em uma aquecida sessão de amassos, e Rachel estava um pouco aliviada.

Mas hoje – hoje ela só queria enfiar aquela jaqueta Letterman direto em sua boca grande e gorda. Eles começaram o dia com um argumento redundante sobre sua roupa onde suas inseguranças tinham sido em plena exibição, pouco atraente. Na verdade, ela estava hesitante em usar roupas mais sexy , mesmo que quando ela comprou parecia uma ideia maravilhosa, mas no final, ela ignorou suas duvidas em favor de se sentir bonita e desejável novamente.

E Quinn parecia ter gostado de olhar para ela.

Quinn também tinha escolhido para se sentar ao lado dela no sexto período, e elas haviam aprofundado em sua... convivência. Rachel sorriu, apesar de sua raiva em Finn, lembrando de como encantador seu nome havia soado na voz sussurrada e sexy de Quinn.

_Pensamentos muito impróprios para se ter agora, Rachel. Concentre-se na sua justa indignação e tudo o que você faz, pare de sorrir como uma idiota bêbada._

"Então, quem quer ser primeiro?" Mr. Schue perguntou em sua maneira tipicamente entusiasmado.

"Eu quero isso", voluntariou Santana, descendo as escadas e piscando na direção de Rachel. A ação fez mais do que um pouco desconfortável, e não agradável formigamento que aconteceu quando Quinn...

_Pare com isso._

Quando as trombetas soaram para fora com um som de big band, Rachel finalmente tinha uma desculpa para seu sorriso implacável. Aparentemente, Kurt deu uma lição da Broadway para Santana também.

"_The minute you walked in the joint,__  
__I could see you were a man of distinction,_  
_A real big spender,"_

Santana puxou a gravata do Sr. Schuester quando ela passou por ele.

"_Good looking, so refined,"_

Ela começou a tecer através das cadeiras e arrastando as mãos sobre cada menino que passava.

_"Say, wouldn't you like to know__  
__what's going on in my mind?__  
__So, let me get right to the point,__  
__I don't pop my cork for every guy I see,"_

Ela se sentou no colo de Sam de surpresa, e Rachel olhou nervosamente para trás, Quinn, imaginando qual seria sua reação. Quinn não parecia feliz, mas ela também não parecia que estava prestes a estourar uma veia como ela fez quando saiu da cafeteria mais cedo.

"_Hey, big spender, spend...a little time with...me..."_

Mercedes e Tina se juntaram como backing vocals, e Santana renunciou sua posição para mostras sua coreografia sensual.

_"Do you wanna have fun?__  
__How's about a few laughs?__  
__I can show you a...good time…"_

Rachel se viu admirando muito o desempenho de Santana. Sim, foi sexualmente carregado, e a menina parecia doentiamente focada em Sam, e ela se perguntou se isso era o que tinha chateado Quinn na hora do almoço, mas a musica foi perfeitamente adequada para a voz de Santana, e bem... todo o personagem, realmente. Ela estava aplaudindo fervorosamente no final, juntamente com todos os outros.

"Bom trabalho, Santana," Mr. Schue, disse a menina que sentou-se ao lado de Sam com um sorriso convidativo, "Apesar da sua coreografia ... ah... um pouco... muito", completou ele humildemente. "Quem é o próximo?"

Brittany levantou a mão.

"Tudo bem, Brittany", ele sorriu encorajador. "Você tem o chão."

"Porque eu iria querer o chão? É meio nojento. Eu só quero cantar agora."

"Ah, okay", ele tentou novamente.

Rachel se orgulhava de seu vasto conhecimento musical e habilidade para lembrar de cada música que ela nunca tinha ouvido falar, afinal, nunca se sabe quando a necessidade surgiria para o cinto para fora um solo improvisado (Seletivas, alguém?). Mas quando a musica começou, ainda levou algumas batidas para reconhecer a musica, porque ela não tinha ouvido a algum tempo. Ela correu através das letras que ela se lembrava e percebeu com um susto o que Brittany estava prestes a fazer. Santana não iria ficar feliz.

_"You are sultry, dirty, soft and hard.__  
__You are close to me and you're so far,__  
__and I'm thinking of the time we spent together.__  
__Now I'll bury this in my backyard.__  
__Sometimes I sit and wonder,"_

Brittany apontou para Santana.

"_But I'll never dial your number__  
__'cause I'm having fun__  
__looking out for number one.__  
__And I'm doing all the things I like to do.__  
__I'm having fun__  
__'cause I knew it all along,__  
__I'd be better off without you."_

Como sempre, assistir Brittany em movimento era fascinante, e ela trabalhou na sala de um modo bem profissional até que ela imitou a coreografia anterior de Santana e sentou-se no colo de Sam. O menino olhou surpreso, mas Brittany não estava prestando muita atenção nele. Ela estava virada de lado de frente para Santana e a outra menina parecia positivamente assassina.

"_You are guilty, pretty, high and low.__  
__You're a place to stay and a time to go.__  
__And I'm searching through the things you left behind here.__  
__Now it's time for me to let it go.__  
__Sometimes I sit and wonder,"_

Ela virou de costas para sua melhor amiga.

"_but I'll never dial that number__  
__'cause I'm having fun__  
__looking out for number one.__  
__And I'm doing all the things I like to do.__  
__I'm having fun__  
__'cause I knew it all along,__  
__I'd be better off without you."_

"_Late at night you pick up the telephone.__  
__Call me up and cry 'cause you're all alone. I don't care.__  
__Apologize for taking my cigarettes__  
__Now it's time to feel all the side effects,__  
__Missing the life you had."_

Mais uma vez, Rachel ficou impressionada, não só pela voz surpreendentemente forte de Brittany, mas o seu uso de musica para transmitir uma mensagem, uma tática sincera que Rachel tinha usado em muitas outras ocasiões. Talvez ela não era tão universalmente ignorada por seus colegas do glee como ela tinha levado a acreditar. Ela recompensou Brittany com aplausos entusiasmados. Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn e Noah fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa, ola observou, no entanto, Mike, Tina, Finn e Sam foram menos reservados, sem dúvida, temendo a ira de Santana. Pobre Artie bateu palmas para sua namorada, mas parecia totalmente confuso e talvez um pouco preocupado.

E Santana, bem, ela executou uma (quase) perfeita saída de diva. Ninguém foi atrás dela.

Rachel suspirou, sentindo seu senso de empatia atrás de sua cabeça feia. Ela não tinha apenas teve uma discussão com Quinn sobre a humanidade de Santana? Ela olhou para Noah, pensando que ele deveria seguir sua-não-namorada? Amiga com benefícios? Sex amigo? Qual é a terminologia correta?

Noah não se moveu.

Brittany estava de volta ao lado de Artie segurando sua mãos, e apesar de sua obvia, expressão triste, ela não parecia inclinada a fazer as pazes com Santana ainda.

Quinn... não iria ajudar.

Santana tinha sido rápida em apontar que ninguém do Glee realmente gostava de Rachel, mas parecia que o mesmo se aplica a ela. Rachel tinha sido a pessoa a quem ninguém se preocupava o suficiente para perseguir, em mais de uma ocasião, e ela não queria que sua pior inimiga, que, francamente, tinha sido mais do que Santana do que Quinn desde o inicio do primeiro ano. Resignada, ela colocou os pés no chão e se levantou. " Desculpe-me", ela murmurou para o Sr. Schue enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

"Onde você está indo?" Quinn gritou, surpreendendo a todos.

"Procurar sinais do apocalipse", Rachel respondeu, referindo-se a sua conversa. Todo mundo olhou para ela estranhamente exceto Quinn, que sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer, e ela se levantou, correndo para baixo os tirantes.

"Eu faço isso", ela resmungou passando por Rachel.

"Como capitã, eu sinto que é meu dever..."

Quinn parou com um olhar duro. "Você realmente acha que pode lidar com uma Santana chateada?"

Rachel lambeu os lábios. "Pensando bem, você é provavelmente mais adequada para essa tarefa particular."

"Também acho", ela declarou e desapareceu pela porta.

Rachel voltou para seu assento, e fez um sinal para que o Sr. Schuester continuasse e tentasse arduamente para sufocar o sorriso.

Quinn não sabia o que diabos tinha possuído ela para vir procurar Santana Lopez. Bem, isso não era verdade, ela sabia. O motivo foi baixinho e barulhento completamente impossível de ignorar. Desde quando Rachel dar a mínima para os sentimentos de Santana, afinal? Se ela tivesse apenas mantido a sua (fofa) bundinha na cadeira e deixar que o glee continuasse sem fazer ruídos para ir atrás de Santana (que nunca tinha sido nada, só desagradável para todos), então Quinn ainda poderia estar lá montando em um dos efeitos de bom humor, em vez de caçar seu ranzinza segundo-em-comando. Protetora estúpida!

Então, sim, Brittany tinha sido um pouco foda, muito dura, e Quinn tinha uma espécie de curiosidade sobre o que provocou isso. As duas tinham sido alternadamente ligadas e desligadas de sua amizade desde que Brittany tinha começado a namorar Artie. Santana diria algo mal-intencionado e Brittany iria ignora-la por alguns dias e, em seguida, as duas iriam voltar a ligar os mindinhos e sussurrar em seus códigos secretos como se nada estivesse errado. Enxague e repita.

Ela pensou em voltar para o que Brittany tinha dito a ela na semana passada. Santana chamando seu namorado de perdedor e lhe dizendo para despeja-lo, provavelmente foi, uma boa razão para ela ficar brava, mas ela sabia que tinha mais que haver com a historia. Brittany cantando seus sentimentos no Glee foi surpreendentemente novo (uma página do roteiro de Rachel) e talvez indo um pouco longe demais. Quinn fez uma careta, imediatamente reconhecendo a sua hipocrisia. A música que ela escolheu para Rachel tinha sido muito pior. Isso foi realmente em apenas seis dias? Agora ela estava fazendo o que Rachel perguntou – okay, se ela estava sendo dolorosamente honesta, talvez isso tivesse acontecido a muito mais tempo do que uma semana.

Ela primeiro verificou o estacionamento, para descobrir que Santana tinha ido para casa e ela estaria fora do gancho-livre para voltar para a sala do coral e fingir lamento que ela não conseguiu encontrar a menina, mas não, o pequeno Mustang conversível vermelho (Santana foi completamente estragada) ainda estava estacionado exatamente onde ele sempre fica. Quinn deu um suspiro e se dirigiu para o vestiário das Cheerios.

Ela ouviu Santana antes de vê-la – quieta fungando pontuando com franjas metálicas intermitentes. Quinn se encolheu, realmente esperando que Santana não estivesse perfurando os armários novamente. A ultima vez que a treinadora Sylvester encontrou um dente, ela colocou todo o plantel em um 14 horas steak ao longo dos 309 baldes e sinais de coleta para 'Anjos da Sue'. Quinn nunca quis ter de fleece os bons cidadãos de Lime novamente.

Ela veio para o final da fila e se apoiou contra os armários, cruzando os braços e calmamente limpando a garganta. Santana endureceu imediatamente, endireitando sua espinha e transformando completamente longe de Quinn quando ela discretamente enxugou os olhos. "Que porra é que você quer, Juno?" Ela rosnou, qualquer traço de possíveis lagrimas erradicadas do seu tom irritado.

"Eu quero um monte de coisas – sair de Lima, uma cura para estrias, para você parar de trazer minha gravidez em todas as oportunidades", Santana virou-se para olha-la, e Quinn encolheu os ombros, "ser feliz pelo menos uma vez."

"Você é muito covarde para ser feliz, Q," Santana cuspiu.

Quinn empurrou o armário. "O que isso quer dizer?"

Santana sorriu cruelmente, entrando no espaço pessoal de sua capitã. "Nós duas sabemos que você é uma escrava da do caralho da imagem perfeita. Toda a Americana, líder do esquadrão, boneca-Barbie com o perfeito, namorado no time do colégio e suas notas perfeitas. Você fala merda sobre ser poderosa, mulher independente, mas isso é tudo o que você sempre faz... falar. Mesmo quando você perdeu tudo no ano passado e teve a chance de recomeçar realmente acabou, você ainda voltou a ser exatamente o que você era antes de você engravidar. Você está com muito medo do que as pessoas vão dizer se você acabar de fazer seja lá o que é realmente faz você feliz", ela terminou com um dedo no peito de Quinn.

Com um empurrão, ela fez Santana tropeçar de volta para os armários. "Cale, A. Porra. Da. Boca. Você não sabe nada sobre mim."

A latina riu na cara dela, "Ooh, palavrão. Eu realmente devo ter atingido um nervo né?"

Quinn recuou. Santana havia atingido um monte de nervos, na verdade, mas ela não estava disposta a admitir isso. "Eu não sei porque eu ainda me incomodei em vim atrás de você. Se você agir assim com Brittany, ela está definitivamente melhor sem você."

Suas costas bateram no armário atrás dela com um baque, batendo a respiração dela, e as mãos de Santana pressionaram com bastante força em seus ombros. "Você não deve trazê-la a isso. O que acontece entre mim e Britt não é da sua conta."

Quinn engoliu um pouco de ar muito necessário quando Santana finalmente lhe soltou. Ela esfregou o ombro ausente. "Você é uma covarde, Santana. Você se esconde atrás de insultos e de ódio para ninguém chegar perto o suficiente para perceber que você é apenas uma menina solitária e assustada, que quer alguém para amá-la."

Um riso sem humor escapou de Santana. "Olhe-se na porra do espelho por um tempo, Fabray."

Santana caiu de volta contra os armários em frente de Quinn, de braços cruzados e cara dura. Quinn a olhou, odiando o fato de que tudo que Santana disse era verdade. "Você sabe, eventualmente Brittany irá perdoa-la por tudo o que merda você fez dessa vez, como ela sempre faz", ela empurrou, realmente sem se importar que dessa vez ela irritou Santana ainda mais.

"Porque você assume automaticamente que eu sou a culpada?" Quinn apenas lhe olhou. "Tudo bem", admitiu ela sarcasticamente: "Eu sou uma puta. Tanto faz. "Santana olhou para o chão. "É só que... ela não tem tempo para mim, e eu odeio isso."

"Então conserte isso", disse Quinn secamente, tentando não sentir pena da garota.

"Como se fosse assim tão fácil."

"Poderia ser. Apenas a deixe ser feliz com Artie e não deixe ela fazer uma escolha entre vocês."

Santana explodiu em gargalhadas de novo, e assustadora, tipo ligeiramente perturbada. "Você realmente acha que isso é sobre o rodas?" ela finalmente disse.

"Não é?" Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Nunca foi sobre ele", Santana disse evasivamente. Ela empurrou os armários e deu alguns passos em direção a saída. "Sabe aquela coisa do espelho, Q?" ela perguntou retoricamente, olhos fixos na porta para que ela não pudesse ver o reconhecimento silencioso de Quinn, "nós realmente somos muito parecidas", e ela saiu sem olhar para trás.

Quinn sentou-se no banco do vestiário, em vez de voltar para o glee. Ela ficava repetindo tudo que Santana disse sobre ela ter medo, sobre elas, sendo parecidas. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir que Santana estava certa. Foi uma das razões que as duas sempre se deram tão mal. Se Santana não conseguiu (não) arriscar sua reputação e a da doce e popular Brittany, então como poderia Quinn sequer cogitar a possibilidade de ...?

Ela não podia.

Quinn ainda estava lá quando o ultimo sinal tocou e o resto das Cheerios começaram a apresentação na escola depois do treino. Sem surpresa, Santana não estava entre elas. Brittany timidamente perguntou a Quinn se ela havia conversado com Santana, mas Quinn sabia que a próxima pergunta seria se ela estava bem, e Quinn realmente não tinha uma resposta para isso, então ela mentiu e disse a Brittany que ela não havia encontrado Santana. Ela fez uma desculpa para a treinadora Sylvester sobre a menina ter ficado doente no glee, fazendo a mulher sair em dez minutos de discurso retórico sobre os germes infecciosos que o cabelo do Mr. Schuester, e Quinn tinha sido forçada a estar lá e escutar cada palavra.

Naquela noite, no silencio de seu quarto, ela deitou na cama e olhou para a escuridão e desejou, mais uma vez, para todos os seus sentimentos errados para simplesmente ir embora, lhes negando não funciona, agindo sobre eles não era opcionalmente, de modo que apenas deveria ignora-los. E ignorar Rachel. Ela poderia fazer isso.

Ela tinha que fazer.


	16. Switzerland

Capitulo 16 : Switzerland.

Na sexta-feira, Kurt estava em seu juízo final. Operação Cupido (ou Kitty, como Brittany ainda insistia em chamar) vinha acontecendo tudo dando certo até na terça-feira, e então... estagnação completa e absoluta. Não – estagnação teria deixado suas meninas na friend zone, que, embora não é o seu melhor resultado, teria sido melhor do que a tensão vazia preenchida estavam ocupando atualmente.

O primeiro aviso veio terça-feira durante o segundo período em que Rachel tinha mencionado que Quinn parecia distraída, uma opinião baseada unicamente em sua incapacidade de retribuir o sorriso amigável de Rachel quando elas passavam pelo corredor. Kurt tinha pensando em nada disso, ser capaz de contar em uma mão (nem mesmo usando todos os dedos), o número de vezes que Quinn Fabray sorriu durante um dia típico na escola.

O segundo aviso tinha chegado na hora do almoço, quando Quinn nem sequer olhou na direção de Rachel uma vez. Ele tinha sido capaz de rastrear o sexo ocular desde que Santana tinha mencionado pela primeira vez sendo atividade almoço favorita de Quinn, e sua ausência naquele dia foi preocupante, mas não alarmante.

Não tinha havido um terceiro aviso, apenas Rachel sair em um discurso cheio de hipérbole na quarta-feira de manhã cerca do obvio transtorno de personalidade múltipla de Quinn Fabray e como tentar navegar seus humores estava dando a Rachel. A verificação de status com Tina tinha confirmado que, sim, Quinn e Rachel haviam trocado algumas palavras concisas antes do inicio da aula de literatura na terça-feira que aproximadamente traduzido para Quinn negando qualquer semelhança com a amizade real com Rachel, e Rachel estando completamente ferida e decepcionada.

Cada interação entre as duas depois de que tinha consistido de evasão e de silencio. Período de almoço por três dias? – Quinn sentada em sua mesa de costas para Rachel, e nunca virando a cabeça nem uma vez. Glee na quarta-feira e quinta-feira? – Quinn no canto de volta a ler um livro e não participar, exceto quando é forçada pelo Mr. Schuester. E Rachel em cada uma dessas ocasiões? – Estranhamente quieta e reservada, a porto de o diretor de Glee pedir para realmente para cantar um solo.

Mercedes não foi capaz de obter qualquer explicação de Quinn, apenas uma insistência que enquanto ela não odiava Rachel, ela também não queria passar mais tempo com a menina que era absolutamente necessário. Rachel tinha sido um pouco mais vocal (é claro) com Kurt, mas ignorante sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ela havia admitido a pensar que ela tinha estado a beira de formar uma amizade com Quinn, mas Quinn, obviamente, apenas não se importava o suficiente para associar com alguém tão baixo dela na escala social do McKinley.

Rachel estava ferida e atirando-se para trás em sua relação com Finn.

Quinn estava... por ai, franzindo a testa e ocupando espaço. Muito deprimente.

Ao analisar as provas, Kurt tinha chegado a conclusão de que tudo começou a ir ladeira abaixo após Quinn deixar o Glee na segunda-feira para perseguir Santana. Ela tinha informado Brittany que a sua missão tinha terminado em fracasso, mas sua coorte Latina ranzinza fez-se desconfiada escasso esta semana e nem confirmar nem negar a historia de Quinn. Santana foi pular para fora nos almoços nos últimos quatro dias, e cada vez que ele se aproximava dela nos corredores entre as aulas, ela foi convenientemente carregando um slushie extra-grande vestindo uma carranca que prometeu que não hesitaria em trata-lo com um tratamento facial de cortesia. Kurt estava farto de toda a situação, então ele pulou para fora na cena da lanchonete e foi em busca da garota indescritível. Ela não estava no vestiário, nem na sala do coral ou auditório. Jogando um palpite, ele a encontrou descansando no topo das arquibancadas do ginásio, observando os calouros atirarem cestas.

"Vá embora, Hummel", ela disse, sem tirar os olhos do tribunal, quando ele sentou ao lado dela.

"Não até que você me dizer como você conseguiu, sozinha, desfazer todo o nosso progresso."

Ela inclinou a cabeça contra a parede atrás deles e olhou para as luzes. "Você está realmente delirante o suficiente para pensar que fez algum progresso? Um projeto de classe e uma viagem de compras e não rasgar o cabelo uma da outra. Grande porra de avanço."

Ele cruzou os braços e as pernas. "Elas estavam se falando. Agora elas não estão. Obviamente você disse ou fez alguma coisa para fazer Quinn correr", insistiu.

Ela olhou para baixo e para ele, se inclinou para mais perto para que sua voz não ecoem no ginásio. "Carne nova, Glitter Boy. Quinn Fabray sempre corre quando a merda fica maior. Corridas, mentiras, fraudes, manipula. Ela é a porra da rainha do McKinley, e ela nunca vai sair e acenar a bandeira do arco-íris. Especialmente para Rachel 'Man Hands' Berry. Compreende?"

Kurt apertou sua mandíbula e piscou os olhos, sufocando sua decepção. Não era como se ele não soubesse que Quinn seria um osso duro de roer – ou limão muito difícil de pressionar, ou o colorido eufemismo de Santana poderia vir acima – era justo que Quinn tinha mostrado tanto potencial na ultima sexta-feira, e novamente na segunda-feira. Não tinham flertado nem olhares tímidos e sorrisos doces e brincadeiras a dentro, e Quinn parecia tão leve e tão feliz com a mudança. E Rachel também, está. Ele tinha visto com seus próprios olhos o quão perfeito poderia ser se ficassem juntas, se elas simplesmente parassem de lutar. Ele sabia que ele parecia ser louco e improvável que talvez elas nunca fiquem juntas e não tenham um romance épico, mas ele não podia simplesmente desistir da possibilidade.

Talvez ele só esteja sendo egoísta como Santana havia afirmado no inicio dessa conversa, querendo a líder de torcida saísse do armário para que ela pudesse... o que? Ser uma parte da grande poça gay? Aproveitar o brilho púrpura de seu brilho lésbico. Convencê-la a impor uma política de tolerância zero aqui no McKinley? Quinn Fabray não tem tanto poder. Nem mesmo Sue Sylvester tinha sido capaz de gerenciar um ambiente de valentão livre quando ela estava sentada atrás da mesa do diretor.

Kurt sabia o quão difícil era ser um adolescente gay em uma escola predominantemente homofóbica, e ele realmente não queria que ninguém seja forçado a sofrer o mesmo tormento que ele tinha experimentado nas mãos de Dave Karofsky, e ainda fez em menor grau dos outros idiotas nesta escola, mas tinha sido ainda mais difícil tentar a fingir que ele era gay, mas qualquer outra coisa. E Quinn estava obviamente lutando agora... muito mais do que Rachel.

"Mesmo assim", ele finalmente disse, nível de voz e composto, "não há nenhuma razão para que elas não devam ser amigas..."

"Você está brincando comigo?" ela rosnou. "Elas nunca seriam amigas, Hummel. Só porque Q brinca de ser hetero, não significa que ela é masoquista maldita. Berry fez sua calcinha molhar, para alguns, a razão é incompreensível e insana", Kurt visivelmente empalideceu com a grosseria de Santana. "Você realmente achaque elas só querem fazer coisas de meninas juntas, como carinho no sofá e assistir filme, ou experimentando roupas, ou, Deus me livre, ter festas do pijama? Eu posso vê-lo agora – oops desculpe Rach, eu não queria colocar minha língua no seu peito, foi um total acidente!" Santana terminou com uma voz em um tom açucarado e simulado.

Kurt levantou a mão para detê-la. "Ok, primeiro – nunca mais mencione a língua de Quinn nos... sérios da Rachel na mesma frase novamente", ele fez uma careta ", e dois – não acho que você está lhes dando crédito o suficiente."

Santana revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem... então porque você não me contou, Hummel? Como é que a sua amizade com o Blaine está indo?"

Kurt não tinha uma resposta ágil para isso. Ele obviamente queria mais, o que fez cada momento com Blaine era o céu e o inferno. Ok, talvez Santana realmente tinha um ponto. Então, novamente, "eu prefiro tê-lo como um amigo do que nada."

Ela franziu a testa e olhou para ele como se ele estivesse usando uma flanela e um tampão de caminhoneiro. "Você está falando serio? Porque aquele sentimental de merda Hallmark não está voando comigo."

"Eu estou sendo perfeitamente serio, Santana", ele disse a ela, em seguida, olhou cuidadosamente para sinais de perigo quando ele perguntou: "Será que você não sente o mesmo sobre Brittany?"

Ela ficou tensa, com os dedos enrolando em torno da borda do banco até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos, ma para seu grande alívio, ela não fez nenhum movimento para atacá-lo fisicamente. "Não vá lá", alertou humilde.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em reconhecimento. "Sinto muito", disse ele suavemente, ou seja, seu pedido de desculpas para ser sobre a sua briga com Brittany tanto quando era sobre ele provocando Santana. "Eu apenas não estou pronto para admitir o fracasso. É cansativo ver Quinn ninhada e Rachel bajular Finn, e nem sequer me fale sobre os vestidos de avó horríveis e as calças demasiadamente brilhantes que ela voltou a usar."

"Sim, são nojentos", Santana concordou, relaxando um pouco ao lado dele. "Você já reparou que o estilo vovó de Berry é como um caminho menos atraente para Quinn?" ela se perguntou em voz alta.

Kurt riu: "Sim. Eu acho que é porque, sob as obvias diferenças superficiais, elas realmente tem muito em comum."

"Isso é tão errado", ela murmurou, cruzando os braços e recostando-se contra a parede novamente.

Ele se encostou na parede também, virando-se para olhar para Santana. "Então, está de volta no aprisco?"

"Jesus, o que nós somos, a máfia do caralho gay?"

Ele revirou os olhos e brincou: "Sim, Santana, se você me faz um favor, você pode beijar o meu anel", ele segurou sua mão em frente do rosto. Ela bateu fora.

"E você pode beijar a minha bun-"

"Lopez, Hummel... saiam do meu ginásio e vão para a aula, "Treinadora Beiste gritou para eles.

Ambos congelaram, olhando para a mulher com medo. Santana deu um leve empurrão em Kurt, "Mexa-se, Deus das Fadas."

Quando Kurt chegou na sala do coral no final da tarde, ele encontrou Quinn sentada na fileira de trás ao lado de Santana, e Rachel de pé ao lado do piano falando baixinho com Tina. Elas nem sequer reconhecem uma a outra, mas isso não dissipa a tensão sufocante que enchia toda a sala e de todos que estavam nela. Ele ainda estava virando ideias para reparar essa situação embaraçosa, mesmo indo tão longe a ponto de considerar piada descartável de Santana sobre uma festa do pijama. O problema estava no planejamento, porque ele realmente não podia ver todas as meninas do glee saindo do armário de uma vez em seus pijamas sem várias brigas sair e ele teria que ser uma delas para ter alguma esperança de obter tanto Rachel e Quinn para participarem. Ele não estava particularmente ansioso para passar uma noite inteira com Santana.

Infelizmente, ou talvez não tão infelizmente, como ele mais tarde viria a pensar, Finn interrompeu seu silêncio intrigante batendo na sala, com o rosto vermelho e irritado, batendo com as mãos para baixo sobre a tampa do piano para gritar com Rachel. "O que você estava fazendo com Puck?"

Kurt estava semi-consciente das várias coisas que pareciam acontecer de uma só vez. Tina se retirou imediatamente para longe do piano de volta para o seu lugar, e Mike se levantou de sua cadeira e deu um passo a frente em uma postura protetora. Quinn ficou tensa e a beira de sua cadeira, como se estivesse pronta para atacar, mas a mão de Santana sobre seu antebraço a acalmou.

Rachel estremeceu e se encolheu um pouco quando seu namorado pairava sobre ela. Ela parecia confusa por um momento antes da compreensão alcançar sua expressão, e ela finalmente suspirou: "Nada. Estávamos apenas conversando", explicou ela, falando baixo com a voz vacilando.

"É disso que chamam agora? Jewfro me disse que você estava segurando sua mão e o olhando aconchegante!" ela a acusou, lançando um braço em sua direção.

Kurt olhou ao redor da sala de novo, olhando para o garoto em questão, só percebeu tardiamente que Puck estava longe de ser encontrado. Bem, não era tão perfeito? Se ele insistia em causa problemas, ele poderia ao menos estar por perto para testemunhas as consequências.

"Porque você ouviu qualquer coisa que um pequeno pervertido tem a dizer?" Rachel lhe perguntou bruscamente.

Finn franziu a testa, e hesitou. "Portanto, não é verdade?"

"Noah é meu amigo, Finn", disse a ele descaradamente, colocando suas próprias mãos em cima do piano. "Nós estávamos discutido algo muito pessoal, e oferecendo um ao outro conforto."

Kurt se encolheu, sabendo que Rachel geralmente não mentia – pelo menos quando ela não estava tramando para conseguir o que quer para o glee, - mas admitindo que ela provavelmente deveria ter escolhido uma frase melhor para sua resposta.

"Como ele confortou você antes do Natal?" Finn cuspiu.

"Isso foi um erro. Você disse que me perdoou', Rachel chorou.

"Basta ser honesta comigo!" ele gritou, em seguida, empurrou sua grande mão pelo cabelo, obviamente tentando se acalmar. "Deus, você continua fazendo isso", ele murmurou".

"Eu não fiz nada", ela lhe implorou para acreditar nela. Eles ainda estavam em lados opostos do piano, e Rachel estendeu a mão em uma tentativa de tocar a mão que ele tinha deixado descansando em cima, mas ele empurrou-a como se ela o tivesse queimado.

"Você me traiu! Você continua saindo e tendo todos estes momentos com Puck!" ordenou acaloradamente. "Eu não posso continuar com isso, Rachel."

Kurt viu ela desenhar uma respiração trêmula e olhar para o piano. "Você não pode...?" Ela parou calmamente com uma voz radiante de magoa. Seus ombros começaram a tremer, e Kurt se levantou pronto para conforta-la e dizer para o seu meio-irmão se afasta, mas, em seguida, Rachel levantou a cabeça e seus olhos brilharam com fogo. "Você sabe o que... eu não posso, eu não posso continuar fazendo isso", ela gritou de volta para ele. "Eu o apoiei, e o encorajei, e tenho feito tudo para você pensar que eu sou uma boa namorada para você. E tudo o que você já fez é reclamar dos meus defeitos, e diga-me que as minhas ideias são malucas, e me faz sentir mal sobre tudo o que me faz", ela bateu com o punho fechado sobre o seu coração, então arremessou a mesma mão e aponto para ele acusadoramente. "Você é um hipócrita, Finn Hudson, e eu não quero estar em um relacionamento com você."

"Puta merda", Santana murmurou incrédula do seu lugar. Kurt brevemente olhou em sua direção, vendo a de boca aberta, e Quinn... bem, ela estava apertando as bordas da cadeira da frente e seus olhos se fecharam para Rachel.

Finn deu um passo para trás. "Você está... você está terminando comigo?" , ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Bem, olha só quem finalmente entendeu," Rachel resmungou sarcasticamente. "Sim, Finn. Eu, Rachel Berry, estou terminando com você", ela anunciou com cuidado, inclinando o queixo para trás e segurando a cabeça no alto. "Talvez um dia possamos ser amigos de novo, mas agora, eu realmente não gosto muito de você."

Finn fechou os punhos e deu um passo lateral em torno do piano e para Rachel, fazendo com que tanto Kurt e Mike faça o mesmo, mas ele parou seu avanço quando Sam se levantou e lhe disse: "Eu não faria isso, cara."

O menino se virou abruptamente e chutou o banco do piano antes de arrancar para fora da sala, deixando todos congelados no lugar, completamente em silencio enquanto processava o que eles tinha acabado de presenciar. Rachel estava orgulhosamente no piano com Kurt, Mike e Sam formando um escudo estranho e protetor ao redor dela.

É claro que foi Santana quem quebrou o feitiço, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira e com alegria gritando: "O inferno, yeah! Já era hora."

Quinn virou-se e deu um tapa no seu braço. "Cale a boca," ela sussurrou.

Kurt fechou a curta distância até sua amiga e tocou seu ombro suavemente "Rachel?" Sua postura rígida cedeu imediatamente e ela desmoronou em seus braços, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e aconchegando em seu abraço reconfortante. De sua posição, ele podia ver Quinn olhando para ele com um olhar preocupado colorindo suas características. Ele encontrou os olhos dela, e ela desviou o olhar hesitante antes de olhar para trás e prendendo-o com um olhar significativo. Kurt assentiu imperceptivelmente para ela, e passou a mão suave nas costas de Rachel. "Querida", ele murmurou.

"Eu estou bem", disse a ele calmamente, se afastando. "Mas, eu... eu acho que eu só quero ir para casa agora."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, dando-lhe o braço de um aperto tranquilizador. "Vou leva-la."

Quando Kurt chegou em casa, eram quase cinco horas. Ele ficou com Rachel por mais de uma hora e ouviu seu discurso e choro por causa da sua decisão de romper com Finn sobre uma caixa de Coconut Craze laticínios e sorvete. Até o momento que ele finalmente saiu, ela parecia contente com seu status de recém-solteira e reorientada para a sua própria ambição, o que realmente fez Kurt desconfiar um pouco, porque de modo geral, uma ambiciosa como Rachel balançou muito perto da borda de louca e insuportável. Ainda assim, ele não poderia deixar de ficar orgulhoso dela por finalmente reencontrar sua autoestima, porque permitir a sua personalidade forte para desaparecer o problema adicional que era Finn, tinha sido um pouco patético. O fim de Finchel tinha sido algo há muito tempo.

Um fato que fez o encontro de Kurt com Finn magoa e raiva decididamente estranho. Seu meio-irmão estava largado olhando distraidamente para a televisão, quando ele entrou, ele suspirou e sentou-se na extremidade do sofá.

" Você quer falar sobre isso?" ele perguntou em uma tentativa de ser solidário.

Finn encolheu os ombros em resposta.

"Bem, se você quer..."

"Que estúpido sou eu que continuo escolhendo meninas que me traem?" Finn o cortou.

"Isso é uma pergunta retórica?" Kurt se perguntou em voz alta. Ele nunca poderia realmente dizer com Finn.

"Será que ela vai começar a namorar o Puck agora?" Finn perguntou.

Kurt balançou a cabeça. "Finn, eu entendo que você está chateado, mas Rachel não rompeu com você para ficar com Puck. Ela terminou com você porque seu relacionamento era doentio e disfuncional e, francamente, você trouxe a tona o pior absoluta em no outro."

Finn se empurrou para fora do sofá e retrucou: "Eu deveria ter adivinhado que estaria ao lado dela", antes de sair da sala e ir para o quarto.

"Eu não estou do lado de ninguém", ele gritou de volta recuando de Finn. "Estou na Suíça." A porta do quarto bateu, e Kurt deu de ombros e pegou o controle remoto para desligar do ESPN em favor ao seu estilo. "Ok, então talvez eu esteja na equipe Faberry," ele admitiu com um sorriso.


End file.
